The Rising Sun
by LadyLight0105
Summary: AU Charlotte literally fell into their world, having powers she didn't know, and being claimed by a man in leather and strapped with weapons. Gods know she wasn't ready for any of this. A/N: This is basically an OC being put into the Tairen Soul series, some plotlines change, some remain the same. Beware of possible Mary Sueness, though, to be fair, Ellysetta is one, too. Gaelen/OC
1. Chapter 1

Gaelen vel Serranis was healed. He no longer felt all the souls that he had slain—the weight was gone. He looked at the one who had healed him, the powerful one that he had come to kill, with hair like fire and eyes like jade. She was close to her _shei'tan_ , and around him—all around where they were, in fact—were watchful and alert Fey warriors, including his sister, Marissya's _shei'tan_ and quintet, and the Feyreisa's own quintet.

Marissya's hands were on him, and he instinctively moved back, afraid that his healing was not true, but she just laid her hands on him, unhurt. "He is as unshadowed as an infant." She threw her arms around him, and he felt the breath leave him as the joy welled up inside him.

He looked at the fire headed woman, « _for this moment alone I owe you my soul»_ He wrapped his arms around Marissya as his throat clenched, he closed his eyes and savored the moment that he had wished for for such a long time.

The jade eyed Feyreisa looked at the Tairen Soul behind her and she whispered, and he could still hear her due to the enhanced Fey hearing, "For once, it appears I may have done something right with this magic you've awakened in me."

The Feyreisen stroked a hand in her hair. "What you have done is a miracle, as Marissya says."

" _Ki falla'sheisan…_ " Gaelen spoke, his voice was raspy from unused—he didn't need to talk much as _dahl'reisen_. She turned to him and he let go of Marissya. He bowed low, summoning all the grace that he had. " _Ki fella'sheisan,_ I am Gaelen vel Serranis, brother of the _shei'dalin_ Marissya v'En Solande and once a proud warrior of the Fey. I have been _dahl'reisen_ , outcast and banished, for the last thousand years, the most lost of all lost souls, but you have restored me."

"I am Ellysetta Baristani, Ser vel Serranis. And in truth I don't know what I did or how I did it, but you are welcome all the same."

Gaelen looked at her, perplexed. "You are not what I expected. You are… innocent." He didn't think that she would be this way. From what he'd heard, she would bring the destruction of all the Fey, she would be their downfall. But she could not be. He kneeled intending to do _lute'asheiva._

But a wordless cry pierced into him, filling his mind and reverberating throughout his body, making his heart jolt as he stood up. Feelings that were not his own tugged at his soul. Fear. Helplessness. Hopeless terror. The warriors around him drew their Fey'chas, seeing his sudden action as a threat.

She was calling out to him.

« _What's wrong, kem'jeto?»_ Marissya reached out for him, touching his shoulder.

 _«She's calling out to me»_

His soul and body knew, although his mind was still a little behind. " _Shei'tani_."

"Gaelen?"

He made a move, but the Fey warriors wove their magic on him—a five-fold weave to keep him in.

He screamed as he felt the fear of his _shei'tani_ , driving him crazy with the instinct to protect. "She needs my help! She's crying out to me!" His look was fierce and wild. Anguish and terror lashed at his mind, tugging at his soul. He looked at Rain, the Feyreisen. « _You have no right to keep a Fey from his shei'tani»_

Marissya looked at her brother, looking into his mind, then turned to Rain. "You need to let him go, he speaks the Truth."

Rain clenched his jaw, placing a shield around Ellysetta. "Fine." As soon as the words left his mouth, the warriors dropped the weave and Gaelen shot out to a particular direction. Rain ordered some of the warriors to head out with him, to keep an eye on the Dark Lord.

* * *

Charlotte Graham opened her mouth to let out a blood curdling scream as she fell through the sky.

What in God's name was going on? One minute she was walking, then next she was falling.

Her heart hammered out of her chest and she felt terror—very real, and very, very potent.

 _Oh, God. Please, help me._

Her arms flailed out as she vainly tried to grasp on to something. She could see wisps of her pale blonde hair on the edges of her eyes, which were blurred by the tears from the panic she felt.

 _I'm going to die, and I'm not even twenty five._ She let out another scream, a cry for help. _Someone, anyone. God, please, save me._

She closed her eyes, unwilling to see anymore.

Suddenly, she stopped falling. She opened her eyes and was met with an icy-blue gaze. The man who was carrying her looked at her with and odd expression. His hair was long and black, looking like silk. His skin was a pale alabaster, and, was it her or was he _actually_ glowing? He was breathtaking—and she could support this because she was out of breath at that very moment—and handsome, his face seemed to be like a hard stone carved to perfection. He opened his mouth to speak.

" _Ver reisa ku'chae. Kem surah, shei'tani._ " His voice was a raspy baritone.

She cried out, stumbling out of his arms. She got on her hands and knees, quickly turning. Her knees and hands felt weak from the fall, and she looked at him with a panicked gaze. "Who are you?"

"Be not afraid, _shei'tani_ , I will not harm you." He said as he stepped forward.

She scrambled backwards, trying to stand, but only finding it difficult. She looked around, noticing that she was in some kind of walkway and she could see the sea around her. It was dark, and lights came from the lamps and the moon. She noticed other men surround her, their faces set in a hard expression.

"Where am I?" She said, swallowing. Her voice was shaky and hoarse. "Who are you people?"

"Be calm, no one will harm you." He walked slowly to her. He reached out his hand to her, palms up, reaching out to her. " _Ver reisa ku'chae. Kem surah, shei'tani._ "

She didn't know what came over her, but she reached out and touched his palm. Warmth enveloped her and a certain peace came to her.

Her vision slurred and she fell, darkness taking her.

Gaelen caught his _shei'tani_ before she hit the ground, panic swelling inside of him. He sank to the ground with her, looking for any injuries that could have caused her to lose consciousness—if she was bleeding he needed to stop it. Finding nothing, he picked her up and carried her as fast as he could back to the castle, where his sister was currently staying.

 _«Marissya, kem'jita, I need you.»_

 _«What's wrong?»_

« _I think she's hurt, I cannot know. She's unconscious. I bring her to you._ »

Gaelen, followed by Fey warriors, brought his _shei'tani_ to the palace following the Spirit trail towards Marissya, carefully weaving Air to bring him to the balcony. He watched her pale face—she was so exquisite. Her hair was a pale blonde, and her eyes were a light hazel color from what he could make out when she had looked at him, wide eyed. Her skin was fair, and he worried over the lack of color in her cheeks and plump lips. She was slender and boney from what he could feel of her body.

He walked into the room as Marissya approached him, looking her over. As he walked her to the bed, he noticed her clothing was odd. The _shei'tan_ in him wanted to cover her up, as her arms were exposed, as well as part of her chest. Her legs were only covered up to the upper thigh. Instinctively, with a flash of Earth, he wove her long trousers and a tunic with long sleeves—to protect her from the cold.

"What's wrong with her?" Ellysetta asked as he laid his _shei'tani_ down in the bedroom. She had been sitting at a table, writing a note in the anteroom.

He sent her, Rain and Marissya the memory of how he found his _shei'tani_ , though he didn't know how it was possible that she was falling from so high in the first place. He had barely gotten to her—a few seconds later and she would've hit the ground and died.

 _«Marissya, shei'dalin, heal her.»_

Marissya sat on the bed, intending to do just that. But the expression on her face alarmed Gaelen.

"I can't heal her, _kem'jeto_. My weaves are not… It's as if she's… But that's…"

"What is it, _kem'jita_?" He asked as he kneeled beside the bed, grabbing his _shei'tani_ 's hand.

Marissya tore her perplexed gaze from the girl on the bed, turning her eyes to Gaelen. "She's unweaving my magic."

Silence fell on the room.

Rain was the first to speak. "How is that even possible?"

"She's undoing my magic as soon as it touches her skin." Marissya said as she hovered her hands over the girl again, pouring a healing weave into her. When it didn't work once more, she brought her hand to the girl's throat, checking for a pulse. After a few more pokes and prods, Marissya spoke. "She's alright, Gaelen. She most likely fainted from the shock."

"Let her rest for now, vel Serranis. We have much to talk about. Marissya will see to your _shei'tani_." The Feyreisen spoke and Gaelen made his way to the sofa near the window, by the door into the bedroom, so he could still keep eye on his _shei'tani_. "So, why is it that you came here?"

"The Eld are on the move, I came to warn my sister," Gaelen looked at Rain, then to his _shei'tani_ , still on edge about her near death. He clenched his jaw and raised his hand.

The doors were closed and bolted in an instant, and he quickly spun Air and Spirit to keep the room shut and safe. It happened so fast that even Rain, the last Tairen Soul, King of the Fey, blinked.

Gaelen smirked. "I am Master of Earth, Air, Spirit and Fire, and a fifth level in Water, mentored in the Dance of Knives by the great Shannisorran v'En Celay himself." He looked at Ellysetta's quintet, frowning. "They need more training, Tairen Soul. The Feyreisa could've died tonight." At that the Fey warriors in the room—Rain, Elysetta's quintet, Dax, and Marissya's quintet—all pulled out their Fey'chas, their daggers, all looking menacingly at him. Gaelen lifted his hands up. "I'm just saying."

With a clenched jaw, Rain spoke. "So, the Eld will attack soon. Marissya, verify if he speaks the truth."

And so he told them. He told them about the raid, about what the interest of the Mages in Ellysetta, and about the Azrahn.

"Use of Azrahn is a banishing offense," Kieran, his sister's son, said.

Gaelen laughed. "That's not much of a deterrent when one is already banished for far worse. I'm sure I'm not the only one to break Fey laws when the situation warrants." He looked at Rain, his expression unreadable. "I never expected to walk the Fading Lands again. If you choose to deny me entrance because I called Azrahn as _dahl'reisen_ , so be it." He looked at his _shei'tani,_ lying so still on the bed. "But I'd ask that you grant her entrance—she is a truemate, my being her _shei'tan_ should not change that."

"I will not deny entrance, nor would I your truemate. But you will no longer use Azrahn." Rain said.

Gaelen frowned. "I will do what I need to protect the Fey." His eyes flickered to the girl on the bed. "And my _shei'tani._ "

* * *

Charlie started to wake to the sounds of sobbing. It was probably Liesel, and she had probably just had a fight with her good for nothing boyfriend, Raph. Not yet willing to open her eyes to deal with a crying best friend, she closed her eyes and brought her hands above her head to stretch, arching her back and groaning at the pleasant sensation.

She turned to her side, eyes still closed. She folded her leg, shifting into a more comfortable position as she placed her hand under her pillow and the other under her chin. She spoke, still groggy. "What's wrong, Liesel? Is it Raph?"

There was something wrong with her voice. What the hell did she do?

That's when she started noticing the oddities. This bed was too soft. This pillow, and the sheets were too silky. And Liesel had stopped crying—there was just silence in the room.

Memories came back to her. The falling. The hot dude with glowing skin. The weird words. The weird place. The weird people.

And that was the moment she sat up and turned so fast that her hair whipped around her. Her eyes were wide. Pain erupted on her forearm as she hit the side table.

"Ah, fuck," she screamed as she cradled her arm.

Immediately, someone knelt beside her—the hot dude who managed to catch her when she was falling. "Are you alright, _shei'tani?_ "

She shied away from him, "That is not my name. And who are you?" In her haste to move back, she had hit someone—probably the sobbing girl. Her nature won over. She immediately moved to the side, scooting farther away. She looked at the girl. "Oh, my God, I am so sorr—ah!" She fell off the bed with a thud, landing on her back, but that didn't stop her from crawling into a corner and keeping away from all the people in the room.

There was a woman who was covered from neck to toe in red, her black hair in a bun at the start of her neck. She was quite beautiful, with the same luminous skin as everyone in the room except the woman on the bed. She was looking at Charlie expectantly.

The woman who had been sobbing on the bed was a green eyed, red hair girl, who was probably around Charlie's age. Her hair fell around her face in curls, and her face was tear stained, and the area under her cheeks so red from the rubbing.

There were about eleven other men in the room, not including the one from last night.

« _Calm down. Las, shei'tani.»_

The sound came from inside her head, and she was sure she knew who it came from. She met icy blue eyes.

"Who are you? And where in God's name am I?" She slowly stood up—no need to show these people that she was scared.

"My name is Gaelen vel Serranis, and you are in Celieria City, of the Kingdom of Celieria."

She ran down the list of countries that were in her head—and she was a pretty well-read woman—and did not recognize the name.

"Liar! That kingdom doesn't exist."

"And yet here we are, _shei'tani._ "

"Stop calling me that," she snapped. Being called a word she didn't know bothered her in so many levels—she didn't know whether or not she was being insulted. But the way he said it was weird, as if it was her name. "That isn't my name."

"Then what is your name?" It was the dark haired woman who spoke, and she had a smile on her face. "I am Marissya v'En Solande."

She swallowed, lowering her guard. If they wanted to harm her, they'd have done it by now. "Charlotte. Charlotte Graham."

"Where are you from, Charlotte?"

"Utah."

There was a look of confusion on both their faces, even the red headed woman on the bed looked perplexed.

"What kingdom?"

Kingdom? Were there any kingdoms left? She probably meant country.

"The United States of America."

There was that look again, exchanged between everyone. Besides that, people here dressed really odd. Who dressed like that anyway?

 _And why were they glowing?_

"vel Serranis, you think there's a chance she's Mage-claimed?" A dark haired, dark skinned—but still luminous—man said, he was wearing black leathers all over, with scores of daggers sheathed on his body. She was quite sure he knew exactly how well to use them.

"Watch your word, vel Jelani," Gaelen growled, his hand coming upon a dagger. "She is my _shei'tani_."

"And yet she's mortal. Her appearance here cannot be coincidental." On a private weave, Belliard vel Jelani spoke. « _The Feyreisa is a truemate, and yet even she is Mage-claimed»_

Gaelen couldn't argue with that. He needed to check her. If she was Mage-claimed—please, gods, no—then she was already a danger to the Feyreisa.

"What the actual _fuck_?" Charlotte screamed as she looked at the Feyreisa, who had a shield around her, the translucent glow still letting her be seen. In her shock, his _shei'tani_ fell to the floor, eyes wide and mouth open as she stared at Ellysetta. She closed her eyes tight. "Oh, God, this is a dream, there's no possible explanation. I'm dreaming." She brought her hands to her cheeks and started slapping herself.

Gaelen didn't like that. He wove Spirit around her hands to keep them still. "Stop that, you're hurting yourself."

"That's the point!" She shouted, panicked once again. "I'm going to wake up."

Gaelen decided to do the only thing he thought he could do. He spun a Spirit weave on her to make her sleep.

"Gaelen!" Marissya exclaimed as she knelt down beside her.

"It's for her own good, _kem'jita_ ," Gaelen said as he strode to where Charlotte was, picking her up. "She was hurting herself, believing all this to be a dream."

"You should check for the Marks now then," Kieran spoke.

Gaelen glared at his nephew and strode out into the anteroom. With Earth, he wove a blanket for her, noticing that her hand was cold. He also wove a pillow to cushion her head as he laid her down.

He summoned the Arzahn, swallowing as he feared the results. Could he kill her if she was? She was his _shei'tani_ , her death meant his. He lowered his hand to near her chest. Stilling his hands, he slowly lowered the neckline of the tunic.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw no telltale bruise like marks.

He glared at vel Jelani as he dissipated the Azrahn. "Happy?"

* * *

"So, how exactly did you get here?" Marissya, who was also Gaelen's sister, questioned Charlie.

Charlie had woken once again, and this time, she was more calm—and more accepting of her situation. When she had woken up, Marissya was there. It was early in the morning—the sky was still relatively dark. The warriors around the room had looked less menacing at her, one had even offered her a refreshment. After that, there was a round of introductions.

That, of course, was when the questioning began.

She studied the woman in front of her, deciding whether or not she should tell the truth. Well, it's not like she could do anything about it anyway.

"I fell from the sky." She stated. "I was going down stairs to grab myself some water, and the next thing I knew, I was falling. Then I was…" she shrugged, "…here"

"You're saying you're from another world?" Kieran, Marissya's son—yes, a woman who looked barely past her twenties' _son_ —asked, skeptical.

She held her hands up. "Hey, dude, believe what you will. Because I have no idea why the hell I came tumbling out of the sky like I did. But I did." She was just so tired of all these questions—some asked again, and again, and again, and _again._ "I have no idea where this place is, and you have no idea about the places I've spoken of." And now she was on a roll. "You people dress really weird, I mean, like nobody dresses like that anymore—unless, you know, for special occasions and shit. And if you guys," she motioned to the warriors, clad in black leathers and daggers, "were soldiers from my world, I seriously think there should be guns on you, because you're not protecting anyone with daggers, because bullets are much faster. And, while we're talking about it, why are you people glowing? Do you put something on your skin?"

"We are Fey, it is how we are." Marissya said.

"Fey, as in faeries? With wings and pixie dust?" The distinct image of Tinkerbell entered her mind.

"What is she talking about?" The guard standing by the door, Belliard vel Jelani, who had accused her of being called something claimed or whatever.

She rolled her eyes. "I am so done." She placed the goblet she was holding down on the floor by her feet and she stood, heading to the glass doors of the balcony. As she slowly walked out to get the fresh air that she needed, she saw the city below and felt her mouth go dry.

So, it was true.

Slowly, she sank to her knees, sitting back on her haunches. Still, she could see the city below through the balustrades. It was a beautiful city, and she saw carriages go by, people couldn't be seen properly from up here, but she saw them mill about.

« _She'tani, come back inside._ »

It was Gaelen, and he was looking at her so tenderly, sympathy and sadness in his eyes. His voice seemed a comfort in her mind, and she knew that she should be freaking out, but she wasn't. She stood up, and the morning wind blew at her face, making her shiver, and her hair whipped about. Suddenly, a cloak shimmered around her as it formed. She gave a jolt of surprise, but kept the cry in her mouth from escaping. She drew the cloak closer to her body, seeking comfort, as if it could protect her from what was happening.

She looked down, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Thank you." She looked up at Gaelen, then at the warriors behind him, then to Marissya. Finally, she turned around and looked at the Celieria city, capital of the Kingdom of Celieria.

Charlie felt so afraid. This wasn't her home—these people were more than strangers. She was literally thrown into a world that had things she couldn't quite grasp—like magic. This place felt bizarre. Her heart felt heavy as she let out a sigh, closing her eyes as she offered a prayer that she had learned since she was young, letting the tears in her eyes fall.

 _God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference._

With a deep breath, she turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

"She will be assigned a quintet to guard her," Belliard vel Jelani said.

Gaelen scoffed as came closer to Charlie as she wiped the tears that had gone down her cheeks. "If the Feyreisa's quintet is the best there is here, I scoff at the capabilities of the other warriors."

Charlie's eyes widened and Belliard's jaw clenched.

"Did I do something wrong?" Charlie asked, turning to Gaelen, eyes wide with panic. "Please don't lock me up, I'm too young to go to jail."

The panic in her eyes amused Gaelen, even Belliard, who was usually stoic, raised an eyebrow.

" _Jail_?" Gaelen said, the word sounded foreign in his mouth.

But Charlie's panic didn't cease—she'd just decided to make this world her home, and they were going to lock her up. "You know, where criminals go for whatever crimes they've committed."

Gaelen laughed, " _Shei'tani_ , you are not going to _'jail'_. You are being assigned guards for your protection."

"For what?" Charlie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was she going to die? But she just go here.

"You are a _shei'tani_ , my _shei'tani_ , and all _shei'tanis_ are treasured and protected."

Charlie backed away slowly, clutching the cloak to her. "What does that word mean?" She asked worriedly. "What is ' _shei'tani'_?" She tried to pronounce it perfectly but she failed. She was sure, however, that they understood the question. "Is that your word for slave?" Her eyes widened at the prospect of becoming a slave.

" _Nei_! No! Not slave, _shei'tani_." Gaelen denied vehemently.

Marissya sighed. "Of course she'd be confused, _kem'jeto_ , we did not explain. Come, Charlotte, sit by me," she patted the space beside her on the sofa where Charlie had slept. She looked at Gaelen and it seemed to Charlie that they were communicating silently.

Finally, Gaelen clenched his jaw, growling out, "Fine. vel Jelani, show me these warriors for the quintet." He strode out the door with Belliard in tow, along with the rest of the warriors that filled the room, except for Dax, he stayed where he was on a nearby chair.

The door closed and Marissya smiled at her.

"Did you do that thing that Gaelen did? The one where you speak in your minds?" Charlie asked.

Marissya nodded softly, " _Aiyah._ Yes. What I will be explaining might make you uncomfortable with him around."

That made her nervous and unsure, and she twisted her hands in her lap as her palms grew sweaty.

Marissya began to explain. "In Eloran, there are different peoples, the mortals, and the immortals—the Eleven, the Fey and the Denae. The Fey have always treasured women, because girls born are rare and they are celebrated."

Charlie's eyes widened at that—on Earth, women outnumbered men, and based on history, they were far from celebrated.

"Females, however, can only be born of one bond, the _shei'tanitsa_. Within the Fey society, there are two bonds that a man and a woman may take, the _e'tanitsa_ and the _shei'tanitsa_. One is a bond that is chosen between two Fey who love one another, the _e'tanistsa_ , the bonds of the heart. The _shei'tanitsa_ , however, is different in that it is rare and it is a joining of two perfectly matching souls, the bonds of the soul, what is called truemating."

Charlie's could already see where this was going, and it wasn't a pleasant thing.

"The _shei'tan_ , once recognizing his _shei'tani_ , binds his soul to hers," at that, she glances at Dax with a smile on her face before she looks back at Charlie. " _Ver reisa ku'chae. Kern surah, shei'tani._ Your soul calls out. Mine answers, beloved."

Charlie's face paled, recognizing the words that Gaelen had first spoken to her.

"But I don't love Gaelen," she spat out, brows creasing. "I don't even know him."

Marissya pursed her lips. " _Shei'tanitsa_ only exists where deep and strong love can form. You may not love him now, but if you give him time and chance, the love that will form between you will be beautiful."

Charlie bit her lip as she looked down. She didn't want this—though she would admit that ever since Gaelen had left, she felt more afraid, and it soothed her own emotions when he was there. "And if I don't accept the bond?" This was madness.

Marissya smiled sadly, and it made Charlie look away. "That you must ask Gaelen himself." She swallowed. "All I ask, Charlotte, is that you give him a chance. He will prove himself to you, he will protect you."

"Is that why he says I need to have guards?"

"The quintet, the _cha'kor_ , will give their lives up for a _shei'tani_ —the wife, the beloved and the truemate of a Fey. A truemate is so rare, she is treasured, Charlotte. Gaelen will put himself between you and any danger there could be"

She stood from the sofa, turning towards the balcony. Here she was, being asked to give a man a chance to court her—which was, in itself, one of her romantic dreams. But she was in a world she didn't know, and she didn't know who she could and couldn't trust. She had to use her head here, or she could die.

"I'll think about it," she mumbled as she stepped out into the balcony. It wasn't a definite no, so maybe it would appease Marissya for now.

« _How is she, kem'jita?_ » Gaelen said to his sister on a private Spirit weave as he paced outside the door of the Tairen Soul's suite.

« _Give her time, Gaelen, she is confused, afraid and wary. This is different world to her—literally or figuratively, I cannot tell_ »

« _The gods weave what the gods will, Marissya. She could very well be sent by the gods themselves. She fell from the sky and straight to Celieria. Her appearance here can't be a coincidence.»_ Gaelen pursed his lips.

« _And she's truemated to you_ » Marissya replied. « _Whatever magic she has that can unravel weaves, especially mine, is powerful—she may possess even more abilities than we can tell right now._ »

He didn't reply, the situation unnerving him. What had the world gotten into? Feys were becoming truemated to mortals. First, it was the Tairen Soul's, the Feyreisen's, Mage-claimed truemate, who could restore souls as lost as the _dahl'reisen_ , and disintegrate _sel'dor_ , the metal that burned Fey and curtailed powers. Next, it was the woman the Adrial vel Arquinas had truemated to—despite the woman already being married. Then, finally, it was his own _shei'tani,_ who was a mystery—falling out of the sky from another world, and unweaving magic. Of course, she had only been here a few bells, so he needed to see more of her abilities—and ensure her protection.

The five warriors that Bel had recommended needed more training—maybe even a thousand more if they were going to protect his _shei'tani_. They would have to do, for now. It's not like he was likely to leave her side anyway. Which reminded him… he hadn't brought her a courtship gift yet.

« _The Feyreisa is awake_ » Marrisya's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

About an hour later, Charlie was in the room with the crying woman again, her name, as she was introduced earlier, was Ellysetta Baristani, or Ellie. After having snapped at all her guards and Gaelen, the queen of the Fey told them all to give her a few minutes, because she needed a moment to herself. Of course, Charlie being Charlie, took one look at the girl and knew she was going to lose it. So, she closed the door and, without being asked, took the girl into her arms. Ellie was a bit taller, so it wasn't that hard to pull her into her arms and soothe her.

"Hey, Ellie, speak to me," Charlie said as she pulled the girl to sit on the bed.

"I don't want to speak of it," she mumbled, "besides, you are a stranger, why should I talk to you?" She seemed to catch herself and red colored her cheeks. "I apologize, that was rude."

"It's alright, Ellie, it's alright. I understand," Charlie said. "But who better for you to speak with? I am a complete stranger to you and your customs, to your world. I have no biases to cloud whatever I can say." Charlie swallowed as she looked at the woman who seemed so sad and broken. "You remind me of my sister, Greta. She was a strong, strong woman, and she sometimes had the exact look on her face as the one you have at this very moment."

"And what is that?" Ellisetta asked—she couldn't skim into her mind, and for that she was grateful. What she did get was an overwhelming sense of support from her, and unbiased loyalty—even if they had just met.

Charlie became sad, remembering Greta was difficult for her. Greta who always hid behind a smile and a façade. "The look of simply wanting someone to listen."

They were in the room for what Ellysetta had said to be three bells—which, to Charlie, were three hours.

* * *

Gaelen vel Serranis stared at his _shei'tani_. She held his gaze, uncowed.

"You're not going," Gaelen stated firmly.

"I'm going whether you want me to or not, it's not your choice to make. Ellie is asking me to go, and I will."

Ellysetta Baristani proved to be a kind hearted girl with a vulnerable soul, as Charlie had discovered. As a child, she had suffered through seizures and questionable nightmares—which now had proved to be something done by the evil magic of the Elden Mages. Now, the Mages were after her and she was in danger by staying in Celieria. Charlie, thanks to Marrisya's explanations earlier when Gaelen and the others brought Ellie back home, now had a sort of understanding of the political and social issues of this world.

The Fading Lands held the Fey, a magical race of people, who did not, by the by, have pixie dust, but they did have the five branches of the Fey—Earth, Water, Fire, Air and Spirit, and they were woven like threads. There was the forbidden sixth branch, which was called Azrahn. Eld had the Mages—evil creatures who could control humans and do evil magic. They wielded Azrahn and they were hell bent on killing the Fey because of a centuries old grudge that started during the Mage Wars, as of yet, she did not know anything about that, but it did cause a great rift between the Fey and the Eld, more than there already was. Celieria, which was a mortal country, had an alliance with the Fey, but people were now having issues with that alliance.

Anyway, back to Ellysetta. Rain, her _shei'tan_ , hated the Mages, and so had left her the night before due to the Mage-claimed Marks on her chest, and because she was the daughter of the High Mage—she had been adopted by the Baristanis as a baby, and that was why the Eld were trying to get her. Her mother, who hated magic with a passion now reviled her as well because she could do it. She was getting married today and was going to get the Bride's Blessing from the Church in a while, and the plan was that she was going to get married right after and be brought to the safe place of the Fading Lands, behind the Mists, but now everything was so uncertain because Rain wasn't there and her own mother had rejected her. Moreover, she was so afraid of whatever magic was inside her because she feared it to be so dark, she could end the world and kill everyone.

More or less, Charlie had gotten the run down on the situation.

After Ellie had spoken to Charlie, with the latter just listening away and soaking up everything there was to learn of the world and of Ellie, the former had asked her to accompany her to the Church.

Ah, friendship always bloomed so fast with Charlie.

As Bel readied the Feyreisa for the Blessing by strapping his bloodsworn dagger to her calves, doing what Gaelen had helped to plan, Gaelen argued with his _shei'tani_.

"It's too dangerous, _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen stated.

At the Fey word for wife, beloved and truemate, Charlotte coloured. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. When she opened her eyes once more, she fixed Gaelen with a stare that made his heart clench. "I will be there. She wants me to be there, and I will be there." Her gaze was resolute, and she was determined to see this through to the end. "You either let me go, and you can go guard me openly, or don't let me go, but I promise you that I will find a way to get to her."

"Why are you going on such lengths for a girl you've just met?" He asked, truly perplexed by her personality.

Charlotte looked stunned at the question. "Because… I…"

Gaelen shouldn't have asked the question, because he saw tears spring at the edges of her eyes. It had been so long since he had seen tears—he himself couldn't cry as _dahl'reisen_. He didn't know what to do.

Charlotte looked away, closing her eyes. Swallowing as she clenched her jaw. She looked back at him, her gaze, this time, was no longer determined. Her hazel eyes now contained grief and sadness he couldn't fathom—he wanted to wrap his arms around her and just hold her tight.

He hesitated for a bit, not knowing what to do, but he was the only one who could give her comfort right now. He brought her into his arms and held her, his stilled his shaking arms to wrap around her shoulders. She didn't resist. But after a moment, she pulled back and looked up at him.

"I will go, Gaelen."

* * *

Gaelen had weaved for her a simple dress—the Earth magic was still, very, very amazing to her, all their magic was. The dress was similar to what Ellysetta was wearing, but instead of blue it was greed.

"It brings out your eyes, _shei'tani_."

She had blushed at the compliment, but thanked him nonetheless. He had also given her comfortable boots under her dress. She had tied her hair in a ponytail. They headed out to the carriage that awaited them—there were a bunch of people protesting, reminding Charlie of the big protests that happened near the White House, but these people were held back by the black clad warriors of the Fey.

Ellie and Charlie sat inside, while warriors fanned out on all sides of the carriage.

A couple of minutes—chimes—later, a voice called out, "Halt in the name of the queen!" Ellie and Charlie both stuck their heads out of the carriage's windows, and they both saw a small group of soldiers blocking their path, then Charlie looked around to see that soldiers, all armored, approached on all sides.

One of the men, the one who called out, stepped forward. "We have a warrant for the arrest of the murderer Gaelen vel Serranis. In the queen's name, I order you to surrender him to us." He extended a parchment to Bel. "I have been instructed to inform you that harboring vel Serranis will be viewed as an act of war."

Beside Charlie, Ellie stepped out of the carriage, and Charlie followed, despite hearing Bel, and Gaelen, explicitly command them to stay put. Ellie grabbed the scroll and read it, eyes widening in rage, behind her, Charlie _tried_ to read, but she could not understand the squiggling lines.

"This is ridiculous! Even if Gaelen was with us—and I'm not saying that he is—I wouldn't give him up to stand trial for something that happened a thousand years ago."

"There is also the more recent matter of murdered Celierian citizens in the north." The captain of the guard stood in a more aggressive way. "Lady, I am here to arrest Gaelen vel Serranis, who is knows to be in your company. If you refuse to surrender him, I'm afraid I must take you into custody in his stead."

By the way things happened, Charlie knew that he should not have said that.

Bel stepped in front of his queen, his voice was low and cold. "She is the Feyreisa of the Fading Lands. She is no longer subject to the laws of your land. If you are fool enough to try to take her from us, you and your men will die where you stand."

The guards looked nervous at that, some drew their swords. The captain, however, stood his ground. "If that is the price of obeying my queen, ser, then that is the price I and my men must pay."

" _Setah_ ," Gaelen said as he stepped forward, in front of Charlie and Ellie. "There is no need for threats or violence." There was a pause, where a moment passed between Ellie and Gaelen, afterwards, Gaelen had looked at the captain of the guard. "I am Gaelen vel Serranis."

The captain looked like he was going to faint. To his credit, he spoke in a voice that did not crack. "Gaelen vel Serranis, by order of the queen, I am placing you under arrest. Step forward, ser, and hold out your hands."

He was handed shackles, and Bel seemed to tense beside them. "Were you also ordered to bind him in _sel'dor_?"

"I was," the captain answered. "The Dark Lord's power is too dangerous to leave unfettered." He approached Galaen.

Charlie stepped in front of Gaelen. "You won't touch him." The ferocity in her voice made the captain stop.

"Move out of the way, _shei'tani_ , we cannot delay any further," Gaelen's voice was gentle as he moved away from her.

Ellie stepped in. "Captain, if binding Gaelen's powers is what you require, the Fey can do it. There's no need for these." No one stopped Ellie when she reached for the _sel'dor_ shackles, prying it out of the hands of the captain. She released a sharp cry as she released the manacles and Charlie saw that her hands had been burned badly.

In a flurry of movement barely followed by Charlie happened. Warriors surrounded them, five warriors pressing in on all sides of Ellie and Charlie. She heard the sound of drawn blades, and she saw what looked like thick threads coming out of the hands of each warrior—the colors were either in red-orange, green, blue, white or lavender. She heard snarls as the Fey waited for the command to attack.

"Stop," Gaelen's command rose over the Fey. "Put down your weapons. I will go with them, bound in _sel'dor_ as they demand." The captain picked up the manacles and place them around Gaelen's hands. He looked at Charlie, then at Ellie. "This is for the best. Trust me, _shei'tani_ , _kem'falla_."

Ellie looked distraught, flinching as the manacles snapped close. "We'll go to the king. We'll have Marissya Truthspeak you while you tell him what's happening in the north. He'll have to believe you."

"There is no time for that, Feyreisa. Go and do what you must." Gaelen's gaze shifted from Ellie to Charlie. "I will be fine, _shei'tani_ , don't make that face. Keep close to your _cha'kor_ , Charlotte."

When Charlie didn't move, he spoke to her through her mind. « _I will be fine, shei'tani, please get back into the carriage and assist the Feyreisa._ »

There was something odd with Gaelen, and she reached out to him, moving past the quintet that surrounded her, holding his manacled hand. It _felt_ real, but a part of her knew, deep, deep within that it wasn't.

« _Don't mention a word now, shei'tani, go with the Feyreisa. I will be with you_ »

She wasn't quite sure what he meant, but she knew they couldn't delay. Ellie was in danger just being in this city.

"Bring them to the Cathedral, vel Jelani, and put those shields up as soon as you cross the bridge." Gaelen called out over his shoulder as the soldiers led him away. He threw his head back in laughter. "Gods bless meddling Celierian queens!"

"Why in the world is laughing? And what did he mean by 'bless meddling Celierian queens?'" Ellie turned to face Bel, but Bel was looking at Gaelen suspiciously.

Cyr, one of Ellie's quintet, came forward with a signal from Bel. He did his work and Charlie saw threads of red orange between Ellie and Cyr's hands, dying down the redness. Around them, the remaining soldiers backed away to clear the path in front of the carriage. The Fey warriors also moved back, going into their original positions.

Bel's eyes looked happy. "Look, Ellysetta. The _sel'dor_ burned you. Badly. And you weren't even weaving magic."

A gasp was heard from Ellie, one of realization. " _Sel'dor_ doesn't burn Eld flesh."

Bel smiled. " _Nei_ , it doesn't. Such a strong reaction can mean only one thing." He smiled and Charlotte thought he looked so much better. "Beyond a shadow of a doubt, Ellysetta, you are Fey. Full-blooded, immensely powerful Fey."

Ellie looked down at her hands and smiled. She looked at Charlie, who was grinning wide.

Charlie placed her arms around the girl. "Oh, Ellie, this is great news." She pulled back and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "But we need to get you to the Cathedral."

They had all gotten to the Cathedral with no other delay. The Cathedral was much like the ones back home, with tall arches and columns.

They were inside in a moment, and when Charlie looked back, she saw that the Fey were already putting up some sort of shield, going up and up and up. Ellie had introduced her to Lauriana, the mother who had reviled her—but still loved her enough to be here, which Charlie really, really respected—to Selianne, the pale woman who looked scared out of her wits, and the Greathfather Tivrest, who was wearing white robes. Selianne looked alright, although Charlie got a very disturbing feeling from her—one she didn't like at all. Goosebumps rose across her skin and the hair at the back of her neck stood at attention.

Once they were inside, the Fey checked the surroundings. They were led to the door behind the altar called the Solarus, where the Bride's Blessing would be given.

Bel had gone inside to make sure it was safe, outside of it, they all stood—Lauriana, Selianne, Greatfather Tivrest, Ellie, Charlie and the remaining of Ellie's quintet.

Greatfather Tivrest, an old man who looked very stern turned to Charlie. "She cannot go inside, for she did not undergo the devotions—she is neither Beacon nor Honoraria."

Ellie looked troubled for a moment, but Charlie reached out her hand to hers. "It's alright, I'll stay outside. I will pray for you here."

"Thank you," Ellie smiled and squeezed her hand. "I don't know why, but it seems to me as if we've been friends for a long while."

"I know the feeling," Charlie replied, and it was true. She felt as if Ellie was a long-time friend—and one she needed to protect against all costs.

After Bel had given them clearance to enter and they disappeared.

When the door closed, Bel spoke. "I know you're there, vel Serranis. We're alone now. Show yourself."

The air began to shimmer, and the space near Charlie began to waver. Soon, there stood Gaelen—fully armed and black-leather clad.

"Spit and scorch me," dark eyed and dark haired Kieran muttered.

"How'd you manage it?" Blonde eyed Kiel demanded. "How did you break free of the _sel'dor?_ "

"He didn't," it was Charlie who spoke.

" _Aiyah_ ," Bel nodded in agreement. "He never let the _sel'dor_ touch him."

"Perhaps there is hope for you yet, vel Jelani," Gaelen smiled approvingly at Bel.

"But how did you do it?" Kieran asked.

"When the Feyreisa burned herself, I used the confusion to kick the real manacles under the carriage, and spun some weaves. The manacles and the Gaelen vel Serranis those buffoons carted off were Spirit." He raised an eyebrow at the astonished quintet. "You honestly think I'd leave my _shei'tani_ in an even remotely dangerous situation?"

Charlie flushed, hiding it by heading to the pew directly in front of the altar, kneeling and bowing her head, resting it on top of her entwined hands.

"Besides, I would defend the Feyreisa—to the death if I could. I would've sworn a blood oath if it weren't for Charlotte."

At that, Charlie looked up at Gaelen on the altar. There was sudden silence and she heard Gaelen mutter what must've been a curse from the look on his face.

She schooled her expression into one of stoicism. She didn't know why tears sprung from her eyes, but she forced the lump in her throat down to speak. "I'm sorry that my sudden appearance ruined that opportunity for you, Gaelen. If there were any way for me to go back, I wouldn't be here a moment longer."

Charlie bowed her head, unable to dissipate the tears that formed. She closed her eyes, letting the tears that had sprung fall, and held her breath, trying to stop the surge of unexplainable emotion in her.

She decided to pray. The place itself gave her a sense of serenity and solemnity—it was a place where divine power was. And she prayed that whatever they sent her to do here—if the gods, or God, truly did send her here—she would have the strength to do it.

* * *

Scorch him.

Scorch him to the Seven Hells and back.

The moment he said it, he knew that he'd dug his own grave.

He looked at vel Jelani, who shook his head in disapproval, then the rest of the Feyreisa's quintet, who had all suddenly found either the floor or the ceiling interesting.

Suddenly, Charlotte looked up, her eyes wide and perplexed. At the same time, Bel turned and shot a powerful five-fold weave on the Solarus, intending to break it. A concussion force threw them back and blew at least six pews into sawdust and utterly decimated the altar.

He turned to see that Charlotte lay on the floor, recovering from the blast. Coughing out the dust that went into her throat.

Gaelen was beside her in an instant, helping her up. "Are you hurt?" He checked for blood on her head, or anywhere else for that matter. "The flaming room's been built to withstand a five-fold weave. It's warded against magic—and I'll wager beneath that gold finish, the door's entirely clad with _sel'dor_. Walls, too, probably."

The other warriors rose as well, but an icy wind swept through the place, and nauseatingly sweet smell spread throughout the dark room. Laughter—cold and hissing, swept through the shadows.

"Ah, _krekk,_ " Kieran mumbled.

Gaelen clenched his jaw, shoving Charlotte behind him. _Krekk_. He _knew_ she should've stayed at the palace. "Demons. Stay here, _shei'tani_." Without waiting for her to say anything, he pushed her behind him. "We've got company, _cha'kor_. Three of them."

" _Cha'kor!_ Five-fold weave, now!"

Bel's Spirit weave was mixed with Kieran's Earth magic, then by Kiel's Water weave, next to join the mix was Teris' Air and Cyr's Fire.

« _There's an active selkahr crystal by that small alter at the back of the nave, I'll go and destroy it, protect Charlotte»_ The air in the room grew colder and Charlotte shivered, running her hands down her arms. _"Krekk."_ Gaelen muttered.

"What?"

"Add one _dahl'reisen,_ very unfriendly. Don't speak on the common path. He'll hear you." He spared Charlotte a glance before speaking. "I've got to smash that crystal. Keep these fellows occupied."

Bel nodded. "Go. We'll give you what cover we can. And hurry. The Feyreisa needs us." He stood by Charlotte as Gaelen ran off. "Remember, Fey, five-fold weaves only. Steel's useless. And for gods' sake, don't let them touch you."

Oh, wow. Thanks, truemate.

Charlie watched with wide eyes as Gaelen ran off.

"Keep behind me, Charlotte, stay within reach of the _cha'kor._ " His head darted from side to side, looking for the threat.

Two demons came at Bel, dark, shadowy figures, screeching and hissing.

Bel took control of the shapeless mass of magic and blasted it at the demons, the net of magic sizzling the bodies of the demons and they hissed.

"Charlotte, _kem'falla_ , stay close." Bel growled out, keeping the demons at bay.

Charlie, heart ready to leap out of her chest, moved closer to the protective semi-circle that they had made.

The two dark creatures leapt back. Then they were at it again, but they jumped and were to close. Bel took control of the magic once again and made it into a long scimitar-like blade, much like the one on his hips. Charlie watched as one of the demons leapt to and landed in front of the other _cha'kor_. Cyr separated and went to help Bel, while Kieran, Kiel and Teris dealt with the other one, all wielding a scimitar-like blade, but it was all shorter now that they had to distribute the magic.

They fought the demons, but every time they seemed slash at the demon, it only wavered and went back into full form. She stayed, back to the Solarus, knowing she couldn't do anything but be in fear.

Maybe she could open the Solarus. She ran to the Solarus and grabbed the door handle, and concentrated on lifting the heavy door. The door moved slightly and she felt relief at the progress.

She didn't notice the sickly sweet scent becoming more prominent, nor the cold that grew around her—possible because her efforts made her body warm and perspiration gathered on her temple. What gave it away was the hissing sounds beside her.

Charlie turned her head and saw the demon a couple of meters away from her. She let go of the door and moved back slowly, keeping her eyes on the demon. She went down the stairs of the altar and the demon moved in front of the Solarus door, she thought it would stay there but it followed her.

She stumbled on the last step and fell to the floor, and the demon took that chance to leap at her. Charlie screamed as the demon came close, on instinct she flailed her arms out.

"No, Charlotte!" Bel screamed.

But it was too late, her hand made contact with the cool, wispy black. Terror took her at the idiocy—then the demon disintegrated, the wisps dispelling into air.

She stared wide eyed at Bel, who looked at her in shock. After a moment, "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just dispelled a demon with your bare hands, _kem'falla_." Kiel said.

Teris and Cyr looked at her with astonishment.

" _Shei'tani_!" Gaelen screamed from near the entrance as he fought with another demon.

"She's alright," Bel shouted back. "Focus!"

Kieran leapt to his uncle's aid. Bel offered her a hand and she took it, letting him pull her up.

"Are you truly alright, _kem'falla?_ " Bel said, his eyes unsure.

Charlie nodded, swallowing. "Just shaken, I guess."

"Stay behind us, we're going to open the door."

The stood around the golden door and started to let their magic go flow through their hands and to the door.

"When this is done, puppy, and the Feyreisa and Charlotte are safe behind the Mists, I'm going to teach you respect for your elders."

"You can try." Kieran grinned as he took his place around the quintet and joined his green threaded magic with theirs.

Charlotte turned to see Gaelen, winded, but unharmed.

"I never just try," Gaelen smirked. Then he turned his attention to her. He cupped her face and ran his eyes over her body, inspecting. "Are you truly unhurt, _shei'tani?_ "

Charlotte nodded.

He looked at her for a moment longer, " _Kabei._ Very good." He looked at the Solarus, at the magic that tried to melt it down, frowning. "That's not going to work, vel Jelani. Five-fold isn't enough." He looked at Bel, his face grim. "Six-fold is her only chance. Will you stay your blades?"

Bel frowned. "Weaving Azrahn is a banishing offense."

"Save her first. Banish me later. Just don't stab red in my belly until after we break through. Agreed?"

Bel looked at Gaelen. Charlie watched as he seemed to search for something, then nodded. "Agreed."

Sickly sweet smell and ice cold emanated from Gaelen, and Charlie stepped back from the cold on instinct. Black threads appeared on his hand and Charlie felt dread enter her.

Bel, with a clenched jaw, stepped away, letting Galen and his threads through. "Hold steady, Fey. Tighten the weave." The magic seemed to meld together and became a shining rope of power. "Aim for the hinges. Now!"

The light attacked the hinges, and slowly, it started to melt.

After the first hinge melted. Charlie, with the intention to help, grabbed the hem of her dress and pried it apart with all her strength—oh, wow, the magic was strong—and ripped it all the way to her thigh. Charlie then went to the door and pulled at the handle—she didn't understand why they weren't trying to open the door like this anyway.

" _Kem'falla_ , it's useless, stay behind us," Bel said through clenched teeth.

But the moment he had said it, the door opened just a little bit. And she grabbed at that crack to pull it enough so that there was space for her small body. She cried out as the door burned her flesh, but she maintained her grip. It was probably because their magic heated the door—steel was a good conductor after all.

"Charlotte, get back!" Gaelen shouted at her.

But she didn't listen and let go of the door enough to shift the position of her hands so that she could get in. Tears formed in her eyes as the pain in her hands shot upwards. She managed to squeeze through, but she felt the searing pain on her arms as she skimmed past the door.

"Charlotte, stop, don't—"

Whatever Gaelen was about to say was cut off as she entered the Solarus, the door shutting heavily behind her.

She took in the scene in front of her. Lauriana stood still as Selianne held a knife to her ribs. A short but stock man was wearing long deep scarlet robes and cloaks, the hoods down. A man lay dead near the back, and Greatfather Tivrest was sprawled at the bottom of the altar table, dead as well. Finally, she took in Ellie. Ellie was unconscious, laying on the slab of altar in the middle of the room with thick, black needles sticking out of her body—shoulder, hips, legs.

"Ellie!" She screamed.

Danger rang around her, but she didn't really care right now. Ellie—who seemed so much like Greta, poor, sweet Greta—was in danger.

"How in hell did she get through?" A man with white blonde hair hissed as he looked directly at her. In a split-second he had formed a globe of blue-white magic and flung it at her.

She stood, frozen to the spot. _Fuck_ , she did not think this through. It came fast at her, but about an arm's length away, it dissipated.

The light haired man looked at her with unveiled shock and bits of curiosity. He turned to the stocky man. "You, take care of her while I open the portal. We have no time left."

"Charlotte!" Lauriana shouted. "You have to save Ellie!"

Charlie ran to the altar, but the stocky man blocked her, dagger at the ready. He was about five feet away.

It seemed that this man didn't have magic at all—he'd have used it if he did, wouldn't he? This. Now, this she could handle.

Hand to hand combat was her thing. With Dad in the military, he made sure she knew how to defend herself against attackers—it was the only rule for her to live away from home to go to college. What started out as a hobby as a child became something required before she could go to the Conservatory.

As he lunged at her, she grabbed with both hands his knife hand and twisted it, bringing her knee up to his groin until it hit him hard. He gave a pained cry as he fell to the floor—though she knew it wouldn't incapacitate him enough, the pain would make him release the knife, which she kicked away. Then, with the expertise of so much practice, she wrapped her legs where his shoulder met his torso and pushed her hips into his elbow. This wasn't practice, so she didn't need to go slow or wait for the tap. She pulled back with all her might, ignoring his cries—waiting for the telltale sound.

 _Crack!_

The man screamed and cradled his arm as she quickly disentangled herself from him, quickly, on all fours, she crawled to grab the knife and just as she gripped the hilt, the man had grabbed her ankle and brought her back. She twisted and buried the dagger into his forearm.

The room became cold and she once again smelled that sickly sweet smell. She heard again the gnashing and hissing. She looked to see that the man—a Father—who was dead was being devoured right in front of her eyes—his skin peeled back from the flesh, the liquid red of his blood spraying out, and the bones became white powder as it entered a widening dark hole above the Father.

The man turned to pull out the dagger with the arm that she broke, but howled at the pain.

"Don't pull it out, you fool!" The pale haired man snapped. "You can't enter the Well bloody. You'll drive the demons into a frenzy. _Sel'dor_ wounds don't bleed as long as the metal stays in the flesh."

Charlie ran to Ellie, who was already waking up. "Ellie! Come on!"

She felt a sharp pain, then an icy cold penetrated her body. She looked at her shoulder and saw a dagger buried halfway to the hilt. She cried out, falling to her knees.

"Charlie!" Ellie screamed as the pale haired man grabbed her and she couldn't stop her struggles.

"Selianne, get the mother into the Well." He said as he tugged Ellie off the altar.

Charlie clenched her teeth and forced her hand to wrap around the hilt of the dagger and pull it out. _Fuck,_ that hurt, but that adrenaline was numbing the pain. Then she remembered what the Mage had said.

"Ellie, take out the needles! Take it out! They can't bring you into the Well if you're bleeding!" Charlie shouted.

There was a boom, and the Solarus shook. The Fey were coming, that much she knew, but she didn't know how long they could hold out here.

Charlie stood and ran past the Solarus, past Selianne who was poking Lauriana towards the dark hole called the Well. She tackled the scarlet robed man and made him let go of Ellie. She slammed him down hard enough to knock his breath out. She crawled to Ellie, who could barely move with all the _sel'dor_ in her.

"Help me pull these out," Ellie said as she grabbed one, crying out as she took one out.

Charlie hissed as the burn in her hands were back—not even recovering from the burn she experience a while back. "Fuck, this burns!"

"Watch out!" Ellie screamed and Charlie looked back to see the pale haired man get up and lunge for Charlie.

Charlie's split second panic placed her in death's grip as the man tackled her. He brought a dagger out of his robes and plunged it towards her chest. She grabbed his wrist and pushed, but he bore his weight down on it.

He was suddenly pulled back by Ellie, which earned her a punch in the jaw, the force sending her halfway under the altar table.

"Brodson! Get the girl, plug her wounds and get her into the Well."

Charlie used the distraction to bring down her elbow on his jaw, making him spiral backwards and off of her.

There was a vicious tug on her head, her ponytail, although loose, was now being used to drag her away and she struggled to her feet. It was the man from earlier, whose arm she had broken, he was now dragging her with the arm she had buried the dagger in.

Lauriana had managed to get out of Selianne's grasp and grabbed a scepter from what Charlie guessed to be Greatfather Tivrest's body. She brought it up and intended to smash it into the ground but Selianne took the scepter and brutally pushed aside Ellie's mother, sending her to the edge of the altar table, where her head hit the marble and she fell to the floor.

"Mama!" Ellie cried as she tried to crawl to her mother.

Brodson threw Charlie to the ground and she had barely enough time to get up before he had punched her in the face, sending her to the ground once again, her vision becoming hazy.

A loud boom went through the Solarus, something hard was being rammed against the door, making it shudder and give way.

Selianne, her eyes, the whole of it, was now black as she gave an order. "Nivane, Brodson, have done with your fumbling. Bind the girl's wounds tight. Even with the scepter's weave intact, it won't be long before the Fey break through. I am coming to you now. Bring the girl to me in the Well!"

Charlie saw something glittering in the Well, and she realized that it was the jewels in a sash of a robed man once again. Brodson was no longer on her as he went to grab Ellie.

Ellie looked at Selianne. "Smash the scepter, Selianne!" Then she gave a horrid, shriek that cut through Charlie's heart. "Gods help me!"

Charlie watched with hazy eyes as Selianne's black eyes flickered and became blue once more. There was horror and confusion in her face. "Ellie?"

"Smash the scepter's crystal, Selianne! For the gods' sake, do it! Quickly!"

Then Ellie was screaming again.

"Time to take you home, girl." Another man with the long scarlet robes came out of the portal. "You've led my master on a long chase all these years." He took a step closer to Ellie. "But your days of hiding are over."

Charlie didn't listen to his rant, she lunged for the scepter in Selianne's grip and fought her for it, forgetting the knife that was in her hand, which was Charlie's mistake as the girl brought it out to stab her, but Charlie's hands moved with instinct—she couldn't stop the knife now, but she could at least redirect it.

A flash of pain on her hip signaled to her that the dagger was well imbedded, but the pain had caused her a moment, and at that moment, Selianne shoved her hard and unto the floor.

"No, Sel! Don't do it!"

"Give me the scepter, Selianne! Obey me. Remember your sweet Cerlissa."

Charlie could barely hear what was going on, her blood thudding in her ears as the pain from her shoulder and her hips brought tears to her eyes. She heard a thud once again shaking the Solarus She watched with hazed eyes as Lauriana, now awake, jumped for the scepter.

"Mama, watch out!" Ellie had cried out.

The Mage had swung a globe of blue-white magic at Lauriana and she didn't have time to dodge—Selianne, however, had pushed her out of the way, the globe of magic took her, dissolving her very body before Lauriana's cry of horror.

Charlie pushed at her elbows, forcing them to help her up as she saw another globe of magic formed. Ellie kicked at the man, making him lose balance and the globe that was intended to kill Lauriana dissipated harmlessly above her head. Lauriana then took the chance to smash the crystal, bringing it down to the floor.

The Solarus shook, and Charlie heard the doors burst open, and she was sure that the Fey warriors were inside. Charlie saw the man grab a dagger and threw it at Lauriana, but Charlie was too late to help the woman. After the dagger had gotten into her chest, the man flicked his wrist and Lauriana went flying, hitting a column to the right and crumpling to the floor.

"Mama!" Ellie cried, struggling hard.

"Nivane, damn you!" The man said as he threw another globe of magic at the Fey. "Get her into the Well now!"

With that Charlie stood and ran to Ellie. A globe of magic came at her, but like before, it dissipated into nothing before reaching her. Charlie didn't lose a beat as she headed for Nivane and Brodson, who were dragging Ellie along.

She tackled them to the ground, and Nivane stabbed her once again, but this time with a _sel'dor_ needle to her shoulder. She cried and saw Ellie struggling with Brodson, then she saw the shimmer of space, revealing a Fey she hadn't seen before, but by the menacing look on his face, she could guess that this was him—Rain, Ellysetta's _shei'tan,_ her truemate.

Under her, Nivane made to push her, but she grabbed the blade that he had dropped a while back and brought it to plunge at his chest, at the same moment when he had struck her with another one of those burning needles, but this time to the back. She dropped the dagger and fell to her side.

She saw Brodson leap into the Well, and Ellie running to her mother. Nivane now had a dagger embedded in his eye, a dagger with a red handle.

Charlie was thankful she stayed on the ground, because the next thing she knew, a flurry of arrows came out of the Well, hitting Rain, who had turned around, on the shoulder, back and thigh. He then snarled and sent a ball of Fire into the Well.

He cried out. " _Fey, ti'Feyreisa!_ We have company!" He grabbed Charlotte and pushed her on her feet and to the back.

She cried out as the movement made the needles and the dagger at her hip jostle. She grabbed the needle on her arm, her hands were already burnt badly, welts and blisters had popped and blood she hadn't noticed now stained her hands. Screaming through clenched jaws, she took the needle out, dropping it with difficulty.

She reached for the one on her back, but before she even touched it, it was already out.

"Honestly, _shei'tani_ , I can already tell that you'll bring me great frustration—almost as much as the joy." Gaelen was behind her, his face held shame, but then it turned into rage as he saw her face. "It is your _shei'tan_ 's duty to care for you and protect you, and I will set this right."

Charlie looked the dagger at her hip and saw that it was very close to the surface, the bone had managed to veer it away, and that was why it was so painful. She grabbed the hilt and pulled it free with another cry. Wordlessly, Gaelen had started to weave green and lavender threads into her wounds, and the bleeding stopped soon after. "We can talk about all that later." She saw Rain fight with the black armored soldiers. "Go help Rain. I'll be fine."

"But, _shei' —_ "

"If Rain isn't able to hold those people, we're all going to die," she wasn't quite sure, but right now, she'd say anything to make Gaelen help Rain.

Without another word, Gaelen moved.

She rested her back on the wall. The moment of respite only lasted about a minute or two, but in those two minutes, she saw the armored soldiers dying one after another—being burned, being thrown violently against the walls, or by the red handled daggers the Fey threw.

Elysetta's quintet were close to where she was. There was loud boom and the quintet were on their backs. Without thinking, she jumped into the path of a globe of magic intended for Cyr, covering him with her body, and as the globes that came near her had, it dissipated an arm's length away from her.

"Are you alrigh—ah!" She let out a muffled cry as dagger imbedded itself into her shoulder, the now familiar feeling caused her to fall, but Cyr had moved in front of her, gently laying her on her side.

The edges of her vision dimmed, and she could only remember that Ellie was crying for her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaelen carried his _shei'tani_ outside the Cathedral—now destroyed, signs of battle everywhere. Two dozen Fey warriors were gone, laying side by side on the grass. The foolish Celierian nobles had seen the damage and would once again hold Council, to determine to open the border or not. They would be burning the bodies soon, night was unsafe for souls.

The Feyreisa had surprised them all with her power. She was powerful—but so was Charlotte. She had slain a demon with her bare hands—Bel had told him—and passed through a powerful five-fold weave as if it was nothing, and had managed to be impervious to Mage Fire. And, most important of all, she was burned by _sel'dor._ The welts and blood in her hand were proof of that.

His _shei'tani_ was not mortal as he had thought—she was Fey.

A groan alerted him that Charlotte was awake. He looked down to see weary hazel eyes stare up at him. There must've been something to his gaze, because her brows wrinkled and she cupped his cheek. "Are you hurt?" He had woven a new dress for her, he couldn't bear to see the other one, bloody and torn—a sign of his failure to her.

Gaelen, despite the situation, threw his head back and laughed. "You ask me if I'm alright, _shei'tani,_ even if you were the one who's been running around getting yourself stabbed? You are peculiar, Charlotte Graham." He drew her closer, kissing the top of her head, making her blush, despite all the blood she must've lost. "I will enjoy discovering more of your soul."

Her eyes looked down, and she wouldn't meet his eyes. Then, as if she remembered, "Where's Ellie? Is she safe?"

"I'm safe, Charlie," the Feyreisa said as she approached them, the Feyreisen by her side.

"Put me down," she said, looking up at Gaelen.

Dutifully, he set her down, but he kept close. She was pale, and the blood on her dress scared him. He needed to get her to a healer or something. The Feyreisa had tried to help her, but she could not.

Charlotte threw her arms around Ellysetta, and the Feyreisa had hesitantly returned the hug, unsure of whether or not she was hurting her.

Charlotte looked around when she pulled back. "Your mother?"

The tears ran down Ellysetta's eyes, "She's gone. And so is Selianne."

Tears rapidly made its way down Charlotte's cheeks. "I'm sorry, Ellie… I… I should've..." Gaelen put his arm around her. "I could've…"

Ellysetta face softened, and she cupped Charlotte's cheek. "You are not to blame, Charlie. The Eld are. Elden soldiers killed my mother." Her face became fierce. "And they will pay for all the deaths they've caused today," her face softened once more, "but you are not to blame, Charlie. _You_ saved me. Without you, who was struggling and fought off Den Brodson, who also fought the Mages despite being injured and _sel'dor_ pierced, I don't think I would be here. I heard what you did to get to me, Charlie, and for that, I am so, so thankful to count you as a friend."

"As am I," Rain said, bowing his head at Charlotte in appreciation. "You have saved my _shei'tani_ , putting your life in danger when no duty or obligation called for it. For that, you have my gratitude. I am at your debt."

Charlotte shook her head gently, tears still going down her cheeks. "No debts." She smiled slightly, wincing when the bruise on her face was disturbed. "Evil triumphs when good men do nothing—I went in after Ellie not for your gratitude, but because it was the right thing to do."

Rain looked stunned at that, and, this time, bowed deep. "You are a good soul, Charlotte Graham. You bring joy to the Fey with your bravery and honor. We would be honored for you to live with us in the Fading Lands."

Charlotte fell at that moment, and Gaelen was there to catch her. " _Shei'tani!_ Chalotte!" He gently shook her.

She gave a weak groan as she looked at him with half lidded eyes. "I'm so hungry."

The Fey surrounding them all laughed, the tension in the air clearing a little.

"Your _shei'tani_ dispels demons and battles Mages on an empty stomach, I wonder what she would do if she were stuffed to the brim with food." Bel laughed, as did countless others.

Gaelen, however, felt another blow of shame hit him. He did not take care of his _shei'tani_. She, a gift from the gods to someone so undeserving, had been put into danger not even a full day after meeting him. He had hurt her as well with his thoughtless words and had put her life in mortal danger by forgetting to let her eat, among other things.

His _gepa_ and _mela_ would be ashamed.

"I have not been caring for you, _shei'tani_. The shame is mine."

Charlotte, eyes closed turned to him, snuggling into his arms, as vulnerable as a child. "It's okay. If you feed me now, I'll forgive you."

Gaelen chuckled a little, and wove a chair and table for her, on the table was a cool pitcher of water and sliced fruits that shouldn't upset her stomach. He watched until she drank the water and took a bite of the fruit.

Afterwards, he looked at the Feyreisa. « _Are you certain you cannot heal her?_ »

Ellysetta looked at Gaelen, smiling apologetically. « _I can't, Gaelen. Maybe Marissya can?_ »

« _Nei_. _Last night proved that._ »

Charlotte's wounds had stopped bleeding, thanks to the Earth and Spirit weaves he had put on them, but they were not truly healed.

« _It seems no magic but mine works on her._ » Gaelen pursed his lips, wondering what other mysteries were to this situation.

 _«Aiyah_ ,» Rain said. « _But that is probably because whatever shields her has recognized you as her truemate._ »

« _The sel'dor burned her flesh, much like mine had with the manacles._ » Ellysetta once again tried to weave her _shei'dalin_ 's magic on Charlotte.

« _She is Fey, no doubt about it now_ ,» Rain said. « _But whatever enchantments cage her glamour is not the same as yours, shei'tani._ » He looked directly at Gaelen. « _You are powerful, Gaelen vel Serranis, and, no doubt, your shei'tani as well._ »

They were brought of their conversation when Charlotte spoke. "What are you doing?"

She wasn't speaking to them however, she was speaking to Cyr, who was down on one knee in front of her. She tried to stand, but Gaelen placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her down. She would fall if she rose.

"Gaelen?"

Before Gaelen could reply, Cyr spoke, his voice solemn and strong. "Of my own free will, Charlotte Graham, I pledge my life and my soul to your protection. None shall harm you while in life or death I have power to prevent it." He drew a black handled blade against his palm and fisted his palm so that six drops of blood would fall on the shining blade. "This I do swear with my own life's blood, in Fire and Air and Earth and Water, in Spirit and Azrahn, the magic never to be called. I do ask that this pledge be witnessed."

"Witnessed," Gaelen said, his voice low with solemnity.

"Witnessed," said countless others, including Rain and Bel.

The blade flashed bright for a second, and to finish _lute'ashieva_ , Cyr handed her the blade, hilt first. "Your _shei'tan_ will always be your first protector, but know that I will always be your second. So I have sworn. So it is witnessed. Take this Fey'cha as proof of my oath and keep it with you always. If you ever have need of me, simply let a drop of your blood touch the blade." He looked at her, his expression fierce. "No matter where I am or what I am doing, I will know you need me, and I will come."

Charlotte slid out of her chair, and Gaelen could hear the emotion thick in her voice as she knelt in front of Cyr, taking his face in her hands. "I can't ask this of you, Cyr. I would never want you to give up your life for me."

Gaelen decided to speak up. "You didn't, _shei'tani_. It is his right—he honors you with his life."

Charlotte was quiet for a moment, then finally, she took the blade, her hands shaking as she placed it on her lap. With voice that was low and solemn, she said, "I know I'm not deserving of such great honor, but I'll… I'll try my hardest to be worth it. I pray the need to call you never arises."

Gaelen saw the red blotches on her left shoulder, where the Mage dagger had imbedded itself into her flesh. The wound had opened.

"Come, _shei'tani,_ let us find a healer for your wounds." He stopped the bleeding once again before weaving a cloak for her. He picked her up and she held the dagger close to her heart.

"But I'm still hungry," she said, looking up at him.

"You can eat to your heart's content once someone sees to your wounds. I'm going to weave Spirit for you to sleep now." Before she could protest, he weaved sleep into her and she slowly fell to his shoulder. He looked at Rain. "Is there anyone I can bring her to?"

"We will also go back to the palace also." Rain said. "We'll bring Charlotte there first, then you and the rest of the quintets can meet us there, we'll call for the royal physician." He turned to Bel, "Bel, appoint warriors to complete the _cha'kors_ for the Feyreisa and Charlotte. The others, see that our warriors return to the elements. Burn the bodies of the priests as well."

With that, he called the Change over him, transforming into the Tairen within, a huge, black feline with bat-like wings. On his back, he had woven Earth to create a saddle that was big enough for two. Ellysetta was hoisted on with Air, and Gaelen gently wove Air to float his _shei'tani_ to Ellysetta's waiting arms. She cradled Charlotte close in front of her, with one arm on either side, holding the reigns.

Gaelen turned to his _shei'tani's_ new _lu'tan_ , clapping him on the shoulder. "Prepare for training, _lu'tan._ "

And with that, he sprinted to the palace.

* * *

Charlie woke up to the heavy smell of herbs, and, if she had to guess, medicine. She lay on her back, vision blurred. She blinked to bring it into focus. She opened her eyes fully and sat up, crying out at the pain.

A second later, the pain was gone.

"Don't move too much, _shei'tani_ , your wounds will open," Gaelen said, sitting at the corner.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I can't believe you'd put me to sleep like that."

"You would've been in pain when the physician started to check your wounds—I did it for you," Gaelen said, unapologetic.

Charlie looked at him for a while, deciding he was sincere and that he had her best interest at heart, she said, "just, don't do it so suddenly again."

His eyebrow rose in surprise, but he didn't say anything. After a few silent moments, he stood and sat by her side, and she felt the bed dip slightly.

" _Shei'tani_ , I have to apologize about what I said earlier—implying that your presence was, in any way, a nuisance wasn't my intent." Gaelen sighed. "I have been a lost soul, a _dahl'reisen,_ for a thousand years—banished from ever setting foot in my homeland, or ever seeing another Fey again. The weight of the souls I have slain weighed upon my own soul, so heavy were these souls that I couldn't be within the same city as a Fey woman, or they would be sick due to their empathic abilities. When Marissya was young, I had already been fighting for a thousand years, and when she started coming into her powers, I could barely go near her."

The pain in Gaelen's glowing icy-blue eyes were so strong, and Charlie didn't know exactly why, but tears started to form in her own and she reached for Gaelen's hand. He seemed surprised by the gesture, but accepted it nonetheless. Through it, however, she felt his pain, and the tears in her eyes fell.

"For a thousand years, I could only protect the Fey, but I have turned from honor. I have not felt any deep emotions for a long while, Charlotte. When the Feyreisa had restored my soul, you have to know that I was beyond thankful, the weight was so strong, _shei'tani_ , it drove me mad at times. She will always have my gratitude." Gaelen looked at her, intense and sincere. "I intended to do a _lute'ashieva_ , a bloodsworn oath, to protect her with my life—the soul she had restored." He squeezed her hand, giving her a small laugh. "A shei'tanitsa cannot exist where other bonds do, and if I had done the _lute'ashieva,_ it would have lost me the chance of saving you. But the gods sent me you just in time—literally it seems."

He got on to the bed, lying beside her. She didn't resist when he pulled her into his arms, and she leaned into his chest.

"I have dreamed of you since my boyhood, _shei'tani¸_ as many young Fey warriors dream of their _shei'tani,_ praying the gods that they have lead a good previous life to be worthy of a truemate." He kissed her temple, his hand running up and down her arms soothingly. "Two thousand five hundred years, _shei'tani_. I have waited two thousand five hundred years to find you. When I became _dahl'reisen¸_ I had lost all hope of ever having a _shei'tani_ , in this life or the next. When I intended to pledge myself to the Feyreisa, I hoped once more to become worthy in the next life to have you, and you are everything, every dream, every wish come true."

She kept silent as tears slid down her cheeks as she held Gaelen's arm, the one wrapped around her, tight. She wasn't one for cheesy moments, though. "You promised I could eat all I wanted."

Gaelen laughed, and she liked the sound of it, she also liked the vibration in his chest as he laughed. "That I did, _shei'tani_ , but, come, Ellysetta Feyreisa wishes to ask you something."

"Would you like to stand as my Maid of Honor?" Ellie said, confident and smiling.

Charlie's eyes were wide and she looked down at what she was wearing, a tunic and pants, with no shoes. "But I've only known you for a day—not even a day."

"You've already proven to me that you are friend that I can trust. You are a good friend, Charlotte." Ellie said, still smiling.

Around them was Ellie's quintet, with an unfamiliar face—the man who had replaced Cyr—, and Charlie's own quintet, which now included Cyr.

"But I have no clothes fit for a wedding—especially not that of a Fey queen." She began to panic and she paced. "And I don't even understand what I'm going to do? Is being Maid of Honor the same thing as the one back home? Do I just stand there? Do I have to make a speech? I'm not ready for this, Ellie, speeches were never my thing, you know. I get sick, like physically sick, and then—" They were all looking at her, amused. She swallowed the panic and smiled. "I would love to stand as your Maid of Honor, Ellysetta Feyreisa."

Ellie threw her arms around her, not squeezing as Charlie felt she wanted. "I'm glad. Now, I have to go and get ready, I'll see you there." She pulled back and a smile warmed her face. "And don't worry, there are no speeches."

"So," Charlie said, turning to Gaelen and her quintet. "What does a Maid of Honor do?"

They all looked stunned by the question. Cyr was the first to answer. "Celierian customs are not our own, _kem'falla_. The Fey have a different way to celebrate a _shei'tanitsa,_ or an _e'tanitsa._ "

"' _Kem'falla'_ that word, what does it mean?" Charlie asked, curious. At that point, she'd just gone over whatever they said, right to the words that she understood, but if she was going to Fey territory, they'd probably have to teach her Fey-ish or Feyan or whatever they called their language.

"My lady," Cyr said.

"We're going to have to teach you Feyan, _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen said, standing close to her.

Charlie nodded. "Well, yes, after we're over this crisis. Gaelen, do you know what Maid of Honors do?"

Gaelen answered with a stoic expression. "I've lived hidden and isolated from the world for a thousand years, _shei'tani_. I have been protecting the border—I assure you, I didn't have time to learn all these Celierian customs."

It turned out that all the Maid of Honor had to do was walk down the aisle and stand witness to the ceremony itself—it was similar yet different to the one at home. For one, there was something called a Beacon, which Marissya was, Charlie didn't know what that did either. Gaelen had woven for her another dress, a relatively simple gown of blue. Her hands red from the burns, but were now relatively alright, but still sore, were covered with gloves of lace. Then he wove gentle and soft slippers unto her feet. With just enough time, she also told him to make her a crown of flowers—which, she thought, was a very Fey thing. He managed to put some sort of invisibility into the bandages, so she seemed okay, except, of course, for the black and blue bruise on her face, which Gaelen had placed a Spirit weave over to cover.

The wedding was, of course, beautiful—she didn't quite remember much because of how drugged up she was, but she thought it was very beautiful, she was crying.

Afterwards, Gaelen had kept his promise and let her eat everything she wanted. The Feyreisa wanted him to check on something, and he was going to leave for a while. Wanting her to get some rest before they traveled, he wove Spirit to help her sleep.

* * *

Something was on Charlie's face.

Something soft was being pressed down on her face.

She tried to take a deep breath in, but she couldn't even open her mouth.

She couldn't even open her eyes.

There was a weight on her stomach, pressing into her chest as well.

 _Someone was suffocating her._

She lifted her hands and kicked her legs, anything, anything to help her.

Gaelen. Where was Gaelen?

« _Gaelen! Gaelen!»_ She called out, panicked and afraid. She didn't have much time, she felt her lungs burn and her tears started flowing down.

She let out muffled sounds as she struggled against her attacker.

« _Gaelen! Gaelen, help me!_ »

Then she felt something dig in to her head. There was something under the pillow.

The dagger.

Cyr's bloodsworn dagger.

Without a thought, she thrust her hand under the pillow and gripped the blade hard, letting the metal bite into her skin. Pain didn't matter right now.

* * *

« _Gaelen! Gaelen, help me!_ »

Gaelen stopped in his tracks, sprinting the rest of his way back to the palace.

« _vel Quenis, ti'Charlotte!_ » Gaelen said, weaving the Spirit with haste and accuracy to Charlotte's _lu'tan_.

About a second later, a reply came. « _She's safe, but you should get back here now._ »

He burst through the door of Marissya's room—now being used by Charlotte as Marissya was with the other Fey warriors, helping them in their grief over the day's events. He immediately searched for her.

Charlotte's frantic hazel eyes looked at him and he made his way to her side, examining her neck, which was bloody, soaking the neckline of the tunic he wove for her.

"It's from my hand, Gaelen," she said. "My throat's fine."

"Just let me," he muttered as he continued to examine. Satisfied, he looked at her hand and saw that it was no longer bleeding, and the flesh had been closed, although there was still fresh blood.

"I pulled it close to stop the bleeding," Cyr said. "Same with the other wounds that had opened up."

" _Kabei,_ " Gaelen said.

He wasn't lost on the fact that Cyr's magic worked on Charlotte—it seemed that whatever shielded her now recognized him as well, it knew that Cyr would not betray Charlotte.

« _The boy's in the room, but have care Gaelen, you can't kill him_ » Cyr said.

Once he saw the young boy in the room, trapped by the other quintet, he called for Marissya. Within minutes, she was there with Dax and her quintet in tow. Once again, she tried to heal Charlotte, but it was futile.

"You heal faster than mortals, though, that's for sure," Marissya said as she looked at the burns on her other hand.

"That's because she's Fey, Marissya," Gaelen said. " _Sel'dor_ burns her at a touch."

Marissya's eyebrows rose, and so did Charlotte's.

"But… I… What? I don't have glowing skin."

"Neither did the Feyreisa, and yet she is now bright and shining amongst us," Gaelen said. "There's also the matter of dispelling demons with your bare hands, going through a five-fold weave designed to keep others out and being impervious to Mage Fire, but that is a discussion for another time." Gaelen indicated to the bedroom, where the boy was being held. "He's Mage-claimed."

He was agitated—he couldn't even protect his _shei'tani_. Twice now that she was hurt and he wasn't there.

"Are you sure?" Dax said, standing behind Marissya's chair.

"Yes, he had black eyes as he tried to kill my _shei'tani_ by pushing a pillow down her face." Gaelen said, fixing Dax with a stare. "And I checked. He has five."

"So, what do we do now?" Charlotte asked as she was given a damp cloth to wipe the blood from her neck and hand.

"We need to kill him," Gaelen said, looking at Marissya.

"You can't!" Charlotte and Marissya protested.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Let him go? He's dangerous, Marissya! And he tried to kill a truemate, a Fey with abilities that we don't understand yet!" Gaelen snapped, and Dax glared at him for shouting at his truemate.

"That is bond madness speaking, Gaelen. You need to be calm and think." It was now Marissya's turn to snap. "If we kill the boy we'll be in trouble at Court—you know what happened to Belliard when he was accused of killing a child."

"I'm calling the Feyreisen," Gaelen said.

"No!" Charlotte shouted, making everyone look at her. She fixed her eyes on Gaelen. "You won't disturb Ellie and Rain. Besides, I'm not hurt, I'm alive."

"Charlotte, even if you are unhurt, this incident has to be investigated," Marissya said.

"So, what? We're not going to leave in a couple of… of… bells? We'll stay here until everything's sorted?" Charlotte reasoned. "I don't pretend to know this world, or the customs or whatever. But I understand enough that we're not supposed to stay here any longer because Ellie needs to be safe in your land, in the Fading Lands." She looked at Gaelen. "We can't kill him and be over and done with it," then she looked at Marissya, "and we can't stay any further to investigate."

There was silence.

Marissya spoke first. "She does have reason, _kem'jeto_. This could be a tactic to delay us from leaving."

"Or it could be revenge because she ruined their plans today to take the Feyreisa." Gaelen said, pacing once again.

"Either way, we need to leave," Charlotte said as she finished wiping the blood off of her.

Gaelen knelt down in front of Charlotte, taking her hands in his. " _Shei'tani_ , are you sure you are unhurt?"

"Physically, I think I'll live. Although, I really think that with all the medicine I was given, and the Spirit you or Cyr wove into my wounds are making me forget the pain." Charlotte squeezed his hands in reassurance. "So, what time are we leaving?"

He clenched his jaw—his _shei'tani_ would be going without justice, and she was not upset with it.

Without looking away from Charlotte, Gaelen said. "Marissya, can we keep the boy in the dungeon indefinitely? To be certain he will not cause trouble anymore."

"I think we will be able to—I will speak to Dorian," Marissya said, standing.

* * *

Charlie leaned against Gaelen, whose arms were around her. They sat on the sofa, Gaelen leaning on the arms of the sofa, and Charlie sitting between his legs. She could feel the fast beating of his heart against her back. As soon as Marissya had left, with her quintet bringing her attacker—a child!—Gaelen had shifted them into this position. Her _cha'kor_ had left them alone, but they were just outside, nearby if she was ever in danger.

"Your heart is beating really fast, Gaelen," Charlie said, putting her hands on top of his, shifting a bit to the side to look up at him.

"That's because I nearly lost you today, Charlotte," he answered, looking at her, his eyes were glowing. "I've known you for barely a full day, and you've already been in danger twice."

"I'm sure tomorrow will be better," Charlie said, smiling. She could've died, yes, but she wasn't as panicked as she thought she'd be—probably because she wasn't feeling any pain at all. Even the bruise on her face had no pain.

"When I heard your call for help, I nearly died," Gaelen said and pulled her closer.

Charlie looked at him, stunned. "You heard me? But I couldn't even open my mouth, much less call for help."

"No, _shei'tani_ , your _soul_ called to mine. How do you think I found you?"

She remembered her fall, she remembered praying for someone, _anyone_ , to save her and it had been Gaelen.

"So, you mean, I can also speak with you with my mind?" Charlie asked, astonished.

« _You can always reach me, shei'tani_ » Gaelen said in her mind, and she felt reassurance from him.

"Really?" Charlie asked, slightly excited. This telepathy thing was cool.

"You try," Gaelen said, amused by her excitement.

« _Gaelen, can you hear me?_ »

« _Aiyah, shei'tani_ » He smiled at her.

« _Well, it seems pretty easy. Is that because you're my shei'tan?_ »

He smiled at the term and kissed her cheek, making her blush. « _It is, shei'tani, it's also why my magic works on you when none of the others' can. Well, Cyr's magic works on you now since he blood swore himself to you._ »

"Can I do magic?"

"We're unsure, but we know you seem to have shield—a very powerful one. The shield unweaves magic, it protects you, but it also means that our healer, our _shei'dalins_ , can't heal you."

"You said earlier that I was Fey, how can you be so sure? I'm not even from here." Charlie said, she had barely accepted that she was in this world, and now, now they were telling her that she wasn't what she believed she was.

" _Sel'dor_ is a metal that disrupts Fey magic, it weakens us, and if you're quite powerful, the metal burns even when you don't do magic. But it only burns Fey flesh—it's one of the primary weapons against us." Gaelen took her hands in his, opening her palm with his thumb. "You were burned pretty badly—and even if you don't have the luminous skin that belong to the Fey, it's possible that you're like Ellysetta, that something binds your glamour."

She grasped his hands in her, noticing that they were big, but they were also slender, nimble enough to grab a blade with at a moment's notice.

"Gaelen, I'm very thankful that you're here with me. When I was falling through the sky, I prayed to God that he would send someone, anyone, to save me." She looked at him and smiled, leaning her forehead on his jaw. "I'm glad it was you, Gaelen. I'm really glad."

"So am I, _shei'tani_ , so am I." Gaelen hugged her closer and kissed her temple and she just closed her eyes. After a few moments, Gaelen spoke again. " _Shei'tani_ , may I ask something of you?"

"What is it?" She said, leaning her head back against his shoulder to look at him.

"The Feyreisa's childhood friend, the one that perished today. She had two children who are now orphaned—but they are Mage-claimed, not so much that they are a danger to us, but more in that they are in danger of being Marked again if they stay in the city." He began to trace patterns on her hip that were distracting, but she paid attention. "Ellysetta has asked me if there is a place where the children could go and be loved and safe, and there is such a place, though I cannot say where it is."

"You want to take them there," Charlie said as she drew circles into his free palm.

" _Aiyah_ , but only if you let me."

"What do you mean?" Charlie turned and looked at him.

"I will be away from you for about four or five days, _shei'tani_ , and I want to, but I cannot bring you with me, it's too dangerous. We'll have to bring your _cha'kor_ , but I can't tell them, or you, where I'm going."

Charlie didn't need to think about it much, though she didn't like the idea that Gaelen was leaving, he was leaving for the sake of something good, and Charlie couldn't protest that. "It's alright, Gaelen. You should go. Will you be alright, though?" She couldn't help but worry for him.

"Yes, I will, _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen replied, kissing her forehead.

They were in silence for about an hour, then it was time for them to go.

Gaelen wove her travelling leathers—it wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it'd be—and a gilded scabbard for Cyr's bloodsworn dagger. She placed the dagger by her hip. Her hair was once again up in a ponytail.

Earlier in the wedding, she had met Sol Barristani, Ellie's adoptive father, and Lillis and Lorelle Barristani, the twin younger sisters. Now she was going to be travelling with them. Sol was a kind man, giving and loving of his daughters, she had hugged him and apologized for his loss. The twins were very adorable, and she immediately took to them—but they missed their mother, and that was for sure.

When they had gotten to the caravan of wagons, Gaelen went up to two children, a baby and a toddler, both were sleeping.

"Won't you give me a farewell kiss, _shei'tani?_ " He said, a smirk on his face as he faced her.

Charlie's face became red and she didn't know what to do. "B-but why?"

"Because you won't see me, _shei'tani_ , and I need a farewell gift to keep me through the days."

Dear God, it was so cheesy that she had to roll her eyes. "You're so cheesy."

"' _Cheesy'?_ I don't know the meaning of the word, at least not in the context," Gaelen said, brows furrowing in confusion.

Charlie bit her lip and thought. "It's like… When you say something so overused in romantic settings that it's cliché."

"' _Cliché'?_ I don't know that word either."

"Hhhmmm. It's… a phrase or story or whatnot that is so overused that it has absolutely no originality in it anymore," Charlie replied with a laugh.

"I don't think I am ' _cliché'_ but if you say so, then I am unsure what to do not to be," Gaelen said.

Charlie smiled, touched by the troubled expression on his face. She laughed and touched his face, "that's perfectly alright, Gaelen. Clichés are overused because they're effective." She leaned in, he was tall so he had to bend down to touch his forehead to hers. "Sometimes, I like clichés and cheesiness."

He smiled at her, his eyes started to glow.

Charlie bit her lip and her face became redder, though their foreheads were touching, she couldn't look at him. "Although a kiss is too much—I've only known you for a day—so, how about this, come back soon, and I'll give you a kiss then, maybe I'll even sing you a song."

"A song?" Gaelen raised his brows in surprise.

Charlie smiled at him, happiness bursting in her at the thought of singing. "Yes, before I came here, I studied to be a singer." She was classically trained, so they sang arias more often, but they also sang other songs.

Gaelen smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

" _Aiyah,_ you should." Charlie said, kissing his forehead, tiptoeing to reach it—he had to bend down a bit as well. When she pulled back, she looked at him with worried eyes. "Please, be careful, Gaelen."

"I will return, _shei'tani._ " Gaelen said. He picked up the children, the boy in his arm and the baby he carried in a basket. "Stay close to your _cha'kor_ , and remember my song." With one last look at her, he shimmered into invisibility.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I'm soooooo sorry about the late (that's such an understatement) update. Anyway, I actually have a stockpile of chapters, and I know exactly where I want this to go, it just might take a while to get there. I'm actually a medical student, and I get really busy with school and the hospital and all that, so I apologize for the delay, but I hope you all understand that this is my hobby and I need it to go at my own pace :D

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Charlie had been crying her eyes out every day for the past three days. Grief, hard and sharp, had entered her heart the night they had left Celieria City. Maybe it was the absence of Gaelen, or the silence of the wagon that carried her that prompted her to think about her situation, but before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face, and she had to muffle her sobs with a pillow.

Cyr had been the one to find her, wide eyed and tear stained cheeks. He had asked her what was wrong, but it seemed that when she tried to explain, the tears were coming back, so she had settled that she did not wish to speak about it and accepted the food that he had brought her.

She hadn't gotten out of the wagon, not once, because her face was blotchy and her eyes were red from rubbing. Not even when they had stopped for the night, or for any reason. Ellie had come to visit her, with Rain sometimes, but she could do nothing but say that she needed time—which she did. She didn't want Ellie to miss time with her own family.

Today, however, Charlie was determined. She was determined to make the most out of today. She had purged the grief from her body, and already, she felt lighter. But only one thing usually made her feel better.

So, when they had stopped to eat lunch, Charlie went a bit away from the caravan of wagon—with her _cha'kor,_ of course—and decided to sing. The bruise on her face was nearly gone and, with the help of Cyr's Spirit, her cuts didn't hurt.

"Can you weave something so that when I'm inside of it, I can't hear what's outside and what's inside can't be heard?" Charlie said, making her request to Cyr. He was kind and caring—she didn't know much about him, though, because she hadn't come out of her stupid wagon to speak to anyone.

" _Aiyah, kem'falla_ , there is such a weave, it's of Spirit and Air, and I can weave it for you if you wish," Cyr said. His long dirty blonde hair was tied into a braid down his back, and his brown eyes felt sad and heavy—he seemed a lot like Bel.

"Thank you, Cyr," Charlie replied.

"It pleases me to see you no longer sad, _kem'falla_. I would be honored if I could help sustain your smile."

With that, she saw the threads of blue and lavender come out of Cyr's hands as he backed away, creating a dome around her. When he had put his hands down and nodded at her, she smiled. Her smile widened as she the prospect of singing bubbled up inside her. It was kind of weird when other people listened. She looked around and sighed, seeing nature around her was something that amazed her—the smell, the sights and the sound were familiar, and yet new.

She started by vocalizing, basic exercises to warm up her voice so that she could reach those highs and lows. Once she was finished, she was able to sing songs that lifted her heart. The grief, the danger and the events seemed to melt away and all there was left was her and her voice.

When she had finished about four songs, she opened her eyes to find Lillis and Lorelle, looking at her, as well as Kiel and Kieran, who were carrying the twins, at the edge of the dome. She saw them say something, but she couldn't hear it.

« _They ask what you are doing_ » Cyr's voice was in her head and she smiled, signaling that he could take down the dome.

"What were you doing?" One said. She couldn't tell which twin this one was, but she remembered that Lorelle was often with Kiel, and Kieran was often with Lillis. This one was being lifted by Kieran. This was Lillis.

"I was singing, Lillis," she said, smiling as they came closer. "It helps me to feel better."

"Will you sing to us? Like Mama did before?" Lorelle said as she got down from Kiel's arms.

Lillis got down from Kieran's arms. "Mama used to sing to us when we were sad, and so did Ellie."

Charlie's eyes softened and sat on her haunches to hug Lorelle and Lillis tight. A loss of a loved one, she knew the feeling. "Of course I will, little ones."

She asked Cyr to once again weave a dome of privacy, but this time including the twins, Kiel and Kieran.

"You have to sit still and be quiet, alright? Then maybe I'll also teach you the song," she touched each of their noses, like how she used to with her little cousins.

She stood and thought of a song, then she smiled. It was a song from one of her favorite movies. _Sound of Music_ was the absolute bomb. With that, she began,

" _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things…"_

She poured her genuine wishes for them to feel better into the song, and she wanted to lighten their grief, even by a bit. And she wanted them to feel it, for the song to at least give them a momentary peace. That was what singing or listening to music was meant to do, it was supposed to melt away your worries, or purge the feelings from your soul and make you feel anew.

"… _I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad._ "

Charlie prolonged the last note, letting the vibrato carry over and fade.

When she opened her eyes, they all stared at her and a niggling sliver of doubt crept into her. "Was it bad?"

Lillis answered first with a squeal and a hug. "It was so good!"

"It was great!" Lorelle exclaimed her arms thrown up for emphasis.

Kieran and Kiel stared at her and she couldn't figure out whether their faces were in shock or in astonishment. She didn't have time to contemplate, however, as Cyr told them it was time to move again.

"You have to sing for Ellie, too!"

"And to Papa! It will make them both feel better!"

"And to Rain, too, because he's our bond-brother!"

At that point, Lorelle and Lillis both grabbed her hands and she was once again unable to distinguish who was who.

"We'll tell everyone to listen so they'll feel better, too!"

Behind them, Charlie didn't notice Kiel and Kieran coming up to Cyr.

"She's special, Gaelen's _shei'tani_ ," Kieran said. "She brings peace to my soul."

" _Aiyah_ ," Kiel said. "She's like the Feyreisa."

* * *

When they had stopped for the night, the Fey had set up tents—this Charlie missed because she had just been sleeping in her wagon—and had also set up a mini platform for her to sing on. No matter how much she had tried to persuade Lillis and Lorelle, they had already made up their minds, and even their father had to ask her just for at least one song, and it was asked in such a manner that Charlie couldn't possibly refuse.

When she had gotten out of the wagon after a nap, they told her they had set it up already, and Ellie, Rain, Sol and the twins were already there. When she had turned the corner to see it, however, she paused. The Baristanis, Ellie and Rain were at the front and Marissya and Dax were next to the twins, and, behind them, were the rest of the Fey.

She stopped in her tracks and her eyes went wide as she turned, intending for a retreat but found that the route was blocked by Kieran and Kiel, with Cyr behind them.

"We have grief in our hearts from the battle at the Cathedral, _kem'falla_ , and your singing is so beautiful," Kiel said. "You would bring joy to the Fey."

Well, he got her there—she had gotten into singing because it was a relief, for herself and for other people and she knew how much relief in times of darkness could be of so much help.

"Do you really think it'll help?" Charlie asked, unsure. She wasn't done with her studies yet, though she's heard praises about her voice, of course, she still felt inadequate performing in front of big audiences.

" _Aiyah, kem'falla_ ," Kieran answered. "The Feyreisa and the Feyreisen are already waiting."

He gestured behind her, and she looked to see Ellie waving, beside her were the twins, all smiles as they looked at her. She glared at Kieran. "I'm telling Gaelen on you."

"Well, he isn't here to do anything right now, _kem'falla,_ " Kieran replied with a laugh. "Or should I start calling you Aunt?" His smiled mellowed, his voice turning solemn. "Will you sing for us, Aunt Charlotte?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. She turned around and made her way to the platform. She stepped up, her eyes wide and her throat feeling dry. "Ugh… Can I have a glass of warm water?"

Kiel was by her in an instant, offering a glass. She hesitated to accept it, but when she did, it had dissipated into blue and green threads.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said, troubled, clenching her fist.

Cyr was beside him in an instant, offering her a glass of water, which didn't dissipate when she took it in her hands.

"It's alright, _kem'falla_ ¸ I forgot about your shield." Kiel backed away with a bow, making his way to Lorelle.

She looked around, turning on the platform as she drank from the goblet, letting the warm water relax her throat. She looked at the faces of the Fey around, and when she had turned fully, she made eye-contact with Ellie, she tried to smile, but it must've looked like a nervous expression because Ellie just gave her an encouraging smile.

"Okay," she sighed as she placed the goblet down on the ground. "I'm actually not prepared for this, uhm," she gestured to where she was standing, struggling to find words for it, "performance." She looked from Ellie to Marissya to Cyr. "But I'd like to, uh, start with a prayer."

She licked her lips and closed her eyes, clenching her sweaty fists, then unclenching them. She breathed in and out, closing her eyes—making eye contact during performance sometimes made her lose momentum. "Dear Being Up There in the Sky Greater than Us." Charlie believed in a higher being, no question about that, but she wasn't quite sure what these Fey believed in, so she just went with something general. "Bless today, for we are all gathered together. Bless those who are gathered here, for it is by your grace that we have made it this far. And may you see us safely into the Fading Lands. Amen."

Charlie opened her eyes and looked at Ellie, who was nodding her head and smiling. Silence had fallen over her audience, and she didn't risk glancing at anyone at that moment. There was a long moment of silence as she thought of her first song, which she occupied with drinking water from the goblet set beside her. "This first piece, I'd like to dedicate to Rain and Ellie, to congratulate you on your marriage," she gave them each a small smile, which they both—thankfully—returned, then she looked to Marissya and Dax, "to Marissya and Dax," and finally she fixed her eyes on Sol, "and to Mister Baristani, for love that goes beyond death, I've always believed that loved ones who have passed away watch over us and guide us." He took a handkerchief from his pocket and started dabbing at his eyes. Her voice got thick with emotion, and tears rimmed her eyes and she blinked them away, swallowing the lump at her throat. When she had calmed down, she took several deep breaths before beginning, her eyes closed in concentration.

" _Where do I begin? To tell the story of how great a love can be… The sweet love story that is older than the sea… The simple truth about the love he brings to me… Where do I start?"_

She had first heard the song being played on her parents' wedding anniversary. Apparently, it was their song, and her dad surprised her mom with it when she had gotten back from work. It was accompanied by flowers and cheering from their four children.

" _He fills my heart with very special things, with angels' songs, with wild imaginings… He fills my soul with so much love… That anywhere I go I'm never lonely… With him around, who could be lonely? I reach for his hand, it's always there…"_

Her mind suddenly flashed with an image of Gaelen, and the image was so vivid and evoked such emotion in her that it made her take a step back for a moment, but she quickly regained her senses and continued with the song. She poured out good intentions in her song, and she hoped everyone present could find the love that they sought, or, at least, appreciate the love they had now.

" _How long does it last? Can love be measured by the hours in a day? I have no answers now but this much I can say… I know I'll need him 'till the stars all burn away… And he'll be there._ _"_

Her voice was thick with emotion by the last note and she had to wipe her eyes to calm down. With the amount of feelings she had put into the song, she could've sworn she could taste it in the air and actually touch it.

There were no claps, and no one made a sound, which alerted Charlie to something being wrong. Everyone had a look on their face, and she was so embarrassed. She stumbled off the platform, cheeks red and ran back to her stupid wagon, which was, thankfully, nearby, wrapping herself up in a blanket and trying to shut out the world.

Why was she stupid enough to even let them cow her into singing? Ugh, she was an idiot. She wasn't going to leave this wagon until Gaelen came back—even then, she'd be just _considering_ the thought of considering leaving.

"Charlie?"

It was Ellie.

She responded with an unintelligible noise. She was at the back of her wagon, her back facing the entrance.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ellie asked. There was a shift and she must've gone inside.

"I'm thinking I'll just stay in this wagon until I die of starvation or embarrassment, whichever comes first."

There was a flurry of laughter outside. Multiple laughter. Oh, great.

"It's alright, though, I think the death from embarrassment might come in a second or two."

There was a laugh, from Marissya and Ellie.

"You're not going to die," Ellie said.

"And there's no cause to be embarrassed, Charlotte." Marissya soothed. "Now, come outside."

"I just embarrassed myself in front of about a hundred people, I'm not going out." She pulled the blanket closer around her.

"Charlie, the song was really fantastic, Papa cried so hard," Ellie was beside her, pulling her shoulder so that they looked at one another. "Your voice is so beautiful. But that's not why we were shocked."

Charlie slowly sat up, confused. She looked at Marissya, then to Dax and Rain.

It was Rain who spoke. " _Kem'falla_ , you have just restored the souls of one hundred Fey warriors."

Charlie swallowed, very, _very_ confused.

* * *

Gaelen walked into the caravan, looking for his _shei'tani_. The caravan had stopped—probably for the half day meal.

"Look what the tairen dragged in," Kieran said, approaching him. "You were gone for a while, I thought a lyrant made a meal out of you," he made a tsk-ing sound, shaking his head. "Ah, well, hope springs eternal."

Gaelen narrowed his eyes. "Still full of sass, puppy? Clearly, vel Jelani isn't working you hard enough if you still have breath to jabber."

"Ha. Where've you been?"

Deliberately patronizing, Gaelen reached out and ruffled his nephew's hair. "Not your business, youngling." He grinned. "Where is my _shei'tani_?"

"She's in a wagon, I think."

"The Feyreisa?"

"With Marissya, practicing magic."

"The Tairen Soul?"

"With General vel Jelani, securing the next few miles."

Gaelen nodded, then furrowed his eyebrows at Kieran. "What's this mess?" He reached out to straighten the leather Fey'cha belts across Kieran's chest. "You call yourself a warrior? Sloppy, vel Solande. Very sloppy."

Next thing Kieran knew, he was on his back, his own Fey'cha at his neck.

"Very sloppy indeed," Gaelen said. "Are you eager to die?" When Kieran said nothing, though he did become red at the cheeks, Gaelen spoke again. "Answer me, puppy. Are you eager to die?"

"Are you?" It was Kiel, who had two red Fey'chas on Gaelen's throat and belly.

"Gaelen!"

It was his _shei'tani's_ voice that made them all disentangle themselves. But Gaelen didn't take his eyes off of his nephew. "The Mages are at work in the north. A warrior has disappeared for days on end, and you do not know where he's been. Yet you welcome him without suspicion? You stand there like a dull-witted fool while he strips you of your own blade and threatens you with it? I ask you again, are you so eager to die?"

Charlotte had reached them. "Gaelen."

But Gaelen wasn't finished. He looked at the rest of the Fey that had gathered around them, about a dozen, who were all glaring at him. "And that goes for all of you as well. Not one of you even cleared steel from scabbard before I had a blade at your brother's throat. Vel Tomar, at least, has tolerably swift reflexes… and good instincts." He looked at the red Fey'cha held by Kiel. "Red is the right choice when you suspect the threat may be real."

Finally, he dispersed his final shield, the one he had erected when he went for Kieran. Everyone put back their weapons.

"That's a good way to get yourself killed, vel Serranis," someone called out.

"By you lot?" Gaelen scoffed. "Not flaming likely. I'd have to be _sel'dor_ pierced, bound and blinded before you had the advantage. Are you the best the Fading Lands can produce? Gods save us all!" Gaelen shook his head in disgust.

"Gaelen!" Charlotte all but shouted. "Stop it."

He turned to her, bearing the glare that she fixed on him. He was relieved that there was no longer a bruise on her lovely face.

"Get along with your nephew. And try to get along with the other warriors, too, please."

Kiel spoke up. "Since you find our warrior skills so lacking, perhaps you could help us improve them?"

Several Fey stiffened, outraged by the very idea.

"Are you asking me to be your _chatok_?" He lifted an eyebrow mockingly. Only warriors of the greatest skill, the most unbesmirched honor became _chatok_ , respected trainer of warriors. And Gaelen, well, Gaelen was not qualified—he'd thrown away his honor and followed the Dark Path to avenge his sister Marikah's murder.

"We lost too many master in the Wars, and those who survived, the greatest and most experienced gave their lives to build the Mists. War will soon be upon us again, and we cannot afford to be ill-prepared. You have skills we all need." Kiel shrugged. "So, _aiyah_ , Gaelen, I am asking you to be my _chatok_ for whatever levels of the Cha Baruk you think I have not truly mastered. Will you grant me this honor?"

Gaelen was taken aback. "That was sarcasm, vel Tomar, not a serious offer. I have been _dahl'reisen_. I chose the Shadowed Path. I walked its bitter trails for a thousand years rather than ending my life in honor, as a worthy Fey would have done."

"That doesn't change the fact that you have skills we all need. Even the Feyreisa advised us to learn from you."

"So she did." Gaelen's lips pursed. "And as I promised her, I will teach you what I know, but only as a brother Fey. I will not dishonor the _chatok_ who mentored me by pretending I have the right to stand among their honored company."

"Then I will accept your instruction, and I thank you for your willingness to share your knowledge and warrior's skills with me." Kiel said, bowing low. He looked behind Gaelen, "Now, I think you must attend to your _shei'tani_."

Gaelen turned quickly, only to find that his _shei'tani_ had tears in her eyes, but still managed to look menacing.

"What is wrong, _shei'tani_?" Gaelen said as he stood closer to her.

Charlotte looked into his eyes and didn't answer for long moments. Then she swallowed, looking down. "It's nothing."

"You're crying."

"Because I'm angry. I cry when I get very angry."

"And why are you very angry, _shei'tani?_ " Gaelen asked as he took her hands in his.

She closed her eyes, blinking back the tears, shaking her head. "I'll tell you when I'm not so angry anymore." She squeezed his hands and smiled, and he resisted the urge to just pry her mind open—that was not the honored way—and look all he wanted. "Welcome back, Gaelen."

As they walked the length of the caravan, he asked Cyr for a report.

« _For the first three days she was crying near non-stop, but she was better yesterday._ » Cyr said. « _And for yesterday…_ »

The trailed ending made Gaelen look at Cyr. « _What happened?_ »

« _You should ask the Feyreisen, the Feyreisa and Marissya_ »

Gaelen narrowed his eyes. « _What happened?_ »

« _Your shei'tani has about five new lu'tan, and about thirty others who have expressed their wish to do lute'ashieva, and the rest are so grateful, they follow her nearly everywhere._ »

Gaelen's eyes went wide. « _These thirty others, why did they not do lute'ashieva right away?_ » He noticed the different daggers strapped to Charlotte, one on each of her shins and thighs. The gilded one was still by her waist.

« _Because she begged them to think it over for a week. Your shei'tani does not like having bloodsworn warriors to protect her._ » Cyr said.

« _What did she do? What has she done, vel Quenis?_ »

* * *

"She restored about a hundred Fey souls." Marissya said. "Well, around ninety six to be exact."

They were standing in a dome of Air and Spirit for privacy, woven over a patch of the valley. Ellysetta stood by Rain's side, and Dax by Marissya's, vel Jelani also stood among them.

"I didn't mean to, I swear." Charlie said.

"It's not a bad thing, _shei'tani_." Gaelen said, pulling her closer. "Aside from the Feyreisa, no one has ever been able to restore souls, and not so many at one time."

"She wove with pure golden threads, Gaelen," Marissya stated.

"Yes, she's a Fey woman, of course she'd be able to weave _shei'dalin's love_ ," Gaelen said.

"No, Gaelen, it was pure," it was the Feyreisa that spoke. "It was not interlaced with any other branch, it was purely _shei'dalin's love_." She wove an image into Gaelen's mind, of his _shei'tani_ , singing with eyes closed, and on her fingers was the golden threads that only Fey women could weave.

"And it's never been woven by itself like that, ever." Marissya said. "She's one of the most powerful _shei'dalins_ we have, maybe even more powerful than the Feyreisa, but there seems to be drawbacks."

"Every great gift comes at a price," vel Jelani said.

"And what is the price for her gift?" Gaelen asked coolly, although he didn't like how they were going.

"We've been… testing out her abilities."

At Marissya's words, Charlotte tensed, and Gaelen refrained from snapping at Marissya.

"She has difficulty in weaving any other branch of magic, unlike the Feyreisa. She can weave all, although we can't really tell at what level her gifts are at." Marissya looked at Charlotte with pity. "Except for Spirit, which she can weave with mastery, her body punishes her for even attempting to weave any elements." She sent Gaelen images of his _shei'tani,_ writhing in pain on the ground.

He clutched Charlotte closer. He looked at her, cupping her face. "How do you feel, _shei'tani?_ "

Charlotte looked up at him. "I don't want to do that again."

"Charlotte, to become a full healer, you have to weave the other elements, it helps to heal physical wounds." Marissya said.

"Now all the more reason we need to make haste towards the Fading Lands," Gaelen said, gently pushing Charlotte back behind him as he gave a stern glance at Marissya. "Three of the most powerful _shei'dalins_ the Fey have are beyond the protection of the Faering Mists."

The Feyreisa looked saddened, and Rain glared at Gaelen. But it was Charlotte who spoke up. "It's alright, Gaelen"

"It's not alright, Charlotte," Gaelen growled out. "We're out here in Celierian territory protected by a pack of untrained infants scarce weaned from the breast."

"Oh, God, here he goes," Charlotte threw her hands up. "I'm going." She nodded at Ellysetta and the Tairen Soul. "Feyreisen, Feyreisa." The words still sounded very, very foreign in her mouth.

As much as he wanted to get his point across to the Tairen Soul, he couldn't let his _shei'tani_ storm off like that. Their courtship hadn't even started, and she was already mad—at him.

Charlotte passed through the Air and Spirit weave—because it was woven by vel Jelani—and headed for the caravan.

Gaelen sighed. "Unweave it, vel Jelani." In a second, he was by her side, and he grabbed her shoulder, which was a mistake, because next thing he knew, he was looking at the clear blue sky, flat on his back.

Charlotte stood over him, looking down, frowning. "Gaelen, you need to stop telling people what to do. Ellie needs time with her family, and the Feyreisen is giving her that. The enemy doesn't know about me, and I think we're going to be safe for the next couple of days, alright?"

With that, Charlotte walked away, and Gaelen watched her, leaning on his elbows.

"Looks like you've got work cut out for you, vel Serranis," vel Jelani said, a smirk on his face, and laughter in his eyes.

He didn't need to make eye contact with Dax to know that he was laughing—he heard. And the Feyreisen, emotionless as he usually was, he now looked so red in the face from keeping laughter in. Ellysetta and his own sister didn't spare him either.

* * *

Charlie sat in her wagon, just by the entrance, wishing she hadn't thrown Gaelen over her shoulder. She probably did something to his warrior pride and reputation.

Maybe this was why she was single, she just had to boss people around and show them who was better. But she was just so mad. Gaelen was treating her as if she was some breakable doll, and he was dismissing family as if it was nothing—to Charlie, it was very, very important.

She threw her head back and gave out a groan of frustration.

"What troubles my _shei'tani_ so?"

Gaelen got on the wagon and sat across her. Charlie looked at him, searching for something. She reached out and held his hand—he wasn't angry.

"You're not angry with me?" She asked.

The wagon gave them a slight jolt as it began to move.

" _Nei, shei'tani_. I am not angry. A little upset that I was caught off guard in front of so many, but not angry." He pulled at her arm, urging her closer until she sat in front of him, between his legs.

"I'm really sorry," Charlie said, eyes downcast. "I didn't mean to do what I did, or tell you off in front of people. I'll try not to do it again."

"I've gotten a very surprising _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen laughed. "And I've thought the world held no more surprises for me."

Charlie smiled, giggling. "That's why they sent you someone from another world." She had missed Gaelen, she'd only known him for a day or so, but she had missed him when he was gone. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm happy you're back."

After a moment of hesitation, Gaelen hugged her closer. " _Aiyah_. As am I, _shei'tani,_ as am I." He pulled back and cupped her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "Now, tell your _shei'tan_ , why have you been crying?"

Charlie's eyebrows rose in surprise. She hadn't told him that, but she had an idea of who the culprit was.

"Did Cyr…?"

"Yes and no. Vel Quenis was worried about you, so do not be angry with him. I also felt it through our bond, I could feel your grief from where I was." He kissed her forehead, and it reminded her of the promise she had made him before they had left. "Speak with me, _shei'tani_ , what grieves you?"

"Well, I don't feel so bad about it now," Charlie said as she leaned into him, facing the inside of the wagon so the warriors outside couldn't see her face. "But those first couple of days hit me hard. I miss my world—my family, my friends, everything. I guess I didn't have time to just think about it after I got here, but when we had traveled, there was just so much time to wallow in my grief. And I did just that for a while." She grasped his hand, squeezing it. "But I'm alright now, I'll be sad every now and then, but I might be through the worst of it."

Gaelen was silent for a while, and Charlie thought that maybe she had just shared too much, but then he spoke. "If you ever grieve again, Charlotte, know that I am here. Though I cannot bring you back to your world, or bring back what was lost, I will be here, and I will try to give you comfort, though I have to say that I am not good at it."

"It's alright, just being there is good enough," Charlie smiled and shifted her position so her back was now to his chest.

"That reminds me, that I have your first courtship gift—I have been a neglectful _shei'tan_ , as of late." Gaelen produced a pouch from his hip and took out a horn, handing it to Charlie.

It wasn't just a simple horn however. The white, foot long horn had been smoothed and carved out, the inside was hollow and the exterior had been etched into until holes had been made into intricate patterns of flowers and vines.

"It's beautiful, Gaelen," Charlie said. "Did you make this or did you weave it?"

" _Nei, shei'tani_. Weaving courtship gifts is not done, unless the meaning has something about magic." Gaelen said. "I made it for you."

Charlie smiled at that. Thinking of Gaelen and carving was odd to her. "You are very good, Gaelen. And this is beautiful." She ran her hands over the surface, he had such craftsmanship. "Looks like those two thousand five hundred years of waiting was good for you."

" _Aiyah, shei'tani,_ I've become good at a lot of things," he said, placing his mouth where her shoulder and neck met, making her close her eyes at the sensation. She wasn't lost on his implication, and it made her blush—she set herself up for that one. He kissed his way up to her ear. "There are lots, and lots of things I've become master of that I would show my _shei'tani._ " He paused for a moment. "Now, I do believe I was promised a kiss and a song."

She pulled away from him, glaring at his smirking face. She cupped her face, which she was sure was red. She faced him fully. "You don't play nice."

Gaelen grinned. " _Nei, shei'tani_. I plan to get you, and nice will not work. Now, where is my kiss?"

He didn't touch her, he didn't bring her closer—he simply sat there and waited, looking at her expectantly, icy blue eyes glowing. She'd kissed men before—she'd dated, though they never went any further than kissing. But kissing Gaelen would be different, _he_ was different. He was arrogant, and yet self-loathing. He was fierce and rough with others, but he treated her as if she was going to break. And, well, as Marissya had explained, he was her soulmate, her truemate, her _shei'tan,_ destined to be together forever.

Her eyes darted outside, where Fey warriors were running alongside the caravan. Then her eyes met Marissya's, who was next to Dax. They were sitting in their wagon seat. Marissya had the expectant look, and her eyes were twinkling—disturbing Charlie slightly.

As if he sensed the discomfort of the prying eyes around them, Gaelen wove a curtain over the wagon's entrance, securing it from top to bottom so the wind didn't make it rustle.

"I'm waiting, _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen whispered. "And neither of us are leaving this wagon until I get my kiss and my song."

Charlie bit her lip and looked down. Well, here it goes. She cupped his face and slowly drew herself to him, melding their lips together—his were rough. He brought his arms around her hips, but didn't do anything further. Then she pulled away, dropping her hands from his face as she looked down.

"That was good, _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen smirked. "But here, let me show you." He had placed his hand on her neck, and the other on her waist, and they pulled her closer to him until their lips met again.

She had gasped at the action, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, massaging hers. Feelings that weren't hers flooded into her, but there were two that stood out the most.

Desire. For her—her body, her happiness, her soul, herself. Her. Everything she was and could be, a future together, a life filled with each other.

Loneliness. A thousand years of exile, two thousand five hundred years of waiting.

It was Gaelen's feelings, and the loneliness was the one that cut deep into her. It made her want to be with him and extinguish any loneliness, he would never have to stand alone again. She wrapped her arms around him, increasing the intensity of the kiss as she brought their bodies closer, pressing her chest against his.

And when they absolutely couldn't breathe anymore, they separated. Her face was red—from the lack of air and from what they had just done. And she took in deep breaths as he watched her, a smile on his lips.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You seem utterly pleased with yourself."

"Of course I am, _shei'tani_." He pulled her close, turning her to place her back on his chest once again. "I must've done something so great in a life before to get someone like you even when I've walked the Dark Path."

And that reminded Charlie. "Gaelen?"

"Hm?" He started twirling a clump of her hair in his hand.

"What did you do that you became _dahl'reisen?_ " She'd thought about asking Cyr, or even Marissya, or Kieran, but it seemed it was best if it came from Gaelen. She knew that something that life changing should be told personally, not through other people.

She felt him stiffen under her, and she feared she'd ask something beyond their relationship. She didn't even know what was beyond their relationship—was there even boundaries to being soulmates?

"I had a twin sister, Marikah." Gaelen began, and Charlie sat still, listening. "She married a mortal, and became queen of Celieria. It was about a thousand years ago, when my soul was already heavy with the souls I had slain." His voice filled the caravan, and she couldn't help but ignore all other sounds.

When the Fey killed, somehow, the slain souls stayed with them, becoming a weight in their souls. And when the souls, the weight of their regrets, dreams never lived, were too much, they sometimes sought death, or became a lost soul, a _dahl'reisen._

"She was murdered by the Elden Mages." His arm around her waist tightened at the memory. "I killed the High Mage of Eld, and all those in his family, plunging us into the Mage Wars. When I sought my revenge, the weight of the souls tipped me over and I became _dahl'reisen._ "

She knew he'd killed people—he was a fierce warrior. She'd seen it that day in the Cathedral, and he'd been around so long, she was sure his skill was beyond practice, it was hardened, shaped by battles. And she was okay with it, because she knew Gaelen wasn't a bad person at heart. He'd loved Marikah so much that he was willing to throw away his honor. But even after that, he had protected the Fey—despite their obvious resentment. They protected them despite the fact they knew that they were never going to see their homeland again, that they were never going to see another Fey again. Earlier, when he had been speaking with Kieran and Kiel, she heard it, the self-loathing covered with arrogance and sarcasm. He hated himself for choosing life when he should've chosen death.

"Do you know why I was angry earlier?" Charlie asked, and she didn't wait for an answer, mostly because it was meant to be rhetorical. "I was angry because I hated how those warriors treated you, how they spoke to you or looked at you, and how you spoke about yourself."

"But it is right for them to do so, _shei'tani_ , I threw away my honor."

"No, past is past, Gaelen. You're not the same person as you were a thousand years ago, and you've been restored." Charlie countered fiercely. "You've protected the Fey, and I won't let them treat you like trash." She faced him, taking his face into her hands until his icy blue eyes met her hazel ones. "And I won't let you beat yourself up over this. Do you understand me, Gaelen?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, amused. "I understand, _shei'tani_. Now, how about that song?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just wanted to tell you guys that, since I'm assuming that you guys have read the books, I won't really be elaborating much on those details. So, yeah. Enjoy :D

* * *

Two days later, they reached Garreval, the end of their journey to the Fading Lands. They had gone over a hill, which revealed a vast valley bellow, farms separated by hedgerows. Their destination was a place called Teleon, which was a fortress of some sort before the Mage Wars, but now it lay in ruins.

Ellie had gone on first, with her family, and Charlie and Gaelen walked about half a mile behind, slowly following them. She held Gaelen's wrist, as he had taught her. It was a Fey custom, so that the male's hand was always ready to grab a blade or to wield magic. For the past two days, she had spent time with the twins, singing and teaching them songs, then after the midday meal, she spent time with Ellie and Marissya, working on magic until the sun had set, then she was with Gaelen, singing him songs, and him teaching her Feyan and just talking.

He'd told her about the Fading Lands, about their world in general. He'd taught her some customs they had, and he'd been teaching her how to dance the courtship dance of the Fey. He'd told her about his fear of the Faering Mists, which put fear into her as well, but she didn't tell him that. He'd told her of his days as a child, and she knew that he'd wanted to see the Fading Lands as soon as possible.

The Faering Mists, she looked at the mountaintops, which had mists that were so high, reaching well above the clouds. They protected the Fading Lands from enemies and only let Fey, and those granted passage by the Fey, pass through. Charlie didn't know what to expect, but she was afraid. They'd told her she was Fey, but she was different because of her magic, and they didn't even know if the Mist's magic would work on her. Gaelen was also afraid, and for him, she tried not to show her fear. He was afraid that the Faering Mists would see him as _dahl'reisen_ and do with him what they must. He'd told her about in the thousand years that he had been banished, he had gone to Garreval, just looking at the Mists, intending to walk in, but he never could do it. When he told her that, she thanked him for choosing life.

They were nearing the base of the mountain, where ruins of towers littered the area. They quietly followed the group in front of them to a place where there was a wall the group had disappeared to.

"They used the Mists to hide the magic in the weave, so the wall looks solid," Gaelen explained, clearly impressed.

They passed through the wall together, but the wall rippled white around her, then started to dissipate, the effect going through the whole wall.

Everyone inside looked at them, and Charlie looked down. "I'm sorry." She looked at Rain and Ellie apologetically, then to Marissya. "Maybe I should stay outside."

No matter her practice with Marissya, the barrier around her skin remained, making her impervious to magic, and making whatever magic woven object she touched unweave. She hated it, and she had asked Gaelen to weave her gloves to avoid unweaving anything else.

Gaelen wrapped his hands around Charlie's shoulders, but it was Ellie who spoke. " _Nei_ , Charlie. It's alright."

"I'll weave it again, _kem'falla,_ " Bel offered, smiling.

Charlie nodded and stayed where she was.

"Ellie! Papa! Charlie! Come look!" The twins cried out. They were standing in a small park near the second inner wall. They laughed and danced under the trees that gave off pink petals, with Kieran and Kiel watching over them, laughing with the girls.

She looked upwards and saw gardens near the second floor, beautiful and lush, and reminding her of something else. Then when she looked back to see that Ellie and Sol had joined the twins, it was all she could do to not burst into tears—especially when the twins had turned to her, motioning for her to come.

She turned, the clenching in her chest painful. Through the lump in her throat she said, "I think I'll stay outside for now. Alone." She glanced at Gaelen and started to move. She felt the first tear slip down her cheek and wiped it with the back of her hand, the leather glove was hard against her cheek. "I might unweave something if I stay." Before she even finished she was outside and through the wall, which she had unwoven once again.

With a hurried apology to Bel, she kept walking until she sat on the floor, leaning on the remains of a wall. She put her knees to her chest and wept, trying to stay silent, though it was difficult with the sniffing.

"Why do you weep, _kem'falla?_ "

Charlie looked up to see Bel. He walked to where she was and sat down in front of her.

"I miss my world, Bel," she said, another tear making its way down her face. "I miss my family. And my friends. When I see Lillis and Lorelle, I see my nephew and niece, Caleb and Jana. When I saw the gardens, I remember Mom and her rose bushes in the backyard." She looked down at the grass covered ground. "Even this grass reminds me of the front yard of our stupid house where Dad used to play catch with Steven and Travis. The land looks familiar, but it's not the same." She sniffed and swallowed, letting out a sigh. "Then there's this magic I have. I can restore souls, but I can't even touch anything for fear that it's going to unweave. Not to mention that I can't even weave any other kind of magic without getting sick."

" _Kem'falla_ , every great gift comes at a price," Bel said, his voice was soft.

"Then it isn't much of a gift, is it?" Charlie grumbled.

Bel laughed. "I suppose it is not. But you have a great gift, Charlotte, one that will help save the Fey from dying. You and the Feyreisa are our treasures now. We cannot replace your family, but we will try to make the Fading Lands as much a home to you as your world was. This is your world now, _kem'falla_ , and Gaelen is by your side. Have you spoken to him about your worries?"

Charlie looks down, shaking her head. "I don't want it to add to his worries. Gaelen is… he's… he's afraid to go home. He think he deserves to be treated horribly for choices he made long ago, and I know how people will treat him. I've seen how he's been treated throughout our journey here. How people speak to him or look at him—it hurts me every time, and Gaelen simply accepts it, which is what hurts the most." More tears came down and she furiously wiped at them, making her cheeks red.

She knew that Bel was one of the few who treated Gaelen with respect now that he was once again a Fey, and she was so thankful to him for that.

"It will take time, _kem'falla_. To a lot of people's eyes, Gaelen is still _dahl'reisen_ , and to us, _dahl'reisen_ are killed on spot. He is the first _dahl'reisen_ to be restored, there will be people who will oppose this change in every direction."

Charlie frowned. "And I would fight those people if they even say one unkind word to Gaelen."

" _Aiyah."_ Bel smiled. "You are as fierce as a Tairen Soul."

Tairen Soul—the rarest and the most powerful of the Fey. They could shapeshift into giant cats that could breathe fire and had giant bat like wings to fly. Ellie and Rain were the only ones in the world. The Fey males believed, however, that a tairen, a fierce and intelligent creature, lived inside of them, and in times of need, they felt its ferocity to protect.

"That she is, _kem'jeto_. That she is."

Gaelen stood leaning against another ruined wall. He approached and held out his hand to her, which she took, letting him help her up. He wiped the tears that had stained her cheeks.

"You weep for me again, _shei'tani_."

Through his touch, she felt the emotions in him: there was pride—and shame, shame for making her worry. She swallowed the forming lump in her throat and smiled up at him. "I'm sorry, but I'm fine now, Gaelen, promise." She wasn't going to add to Gaelen's worries. She was going to be strong for Gaelen.

He looked into her eyes for long while, looking for something. Then he sighed and held out his wrist for her. "Then come, _shei'tani_ , Marissya is looking for you, it is time for your lesson."

She didn't take his hand, instead she turned and went to Bel, giving him a hug. " _Beylah vo,_ Bel. I feel much better, thank you."

" _Nei_ , _kem'falla_ , I was simply speaking the truth," then Bel smirked. "You should go, _kem'falla_ , before your _shei'tan_ guts me right in the belly."

She turned to see that Gaelen had a hand on one of his Fey'cha, and was looking at Bel murderously. She rolled her eyes, though she did release Bel and immediately took hold of Gaelen's wrist. It was a Fey thing apparently, males were very possessive when it came to their females, especially when the bond wasn't complete yet.

"Calm down, Gaelen," Charlie said.

" _Nei._ You shouldn't do that, _shei'tani_. I won't be able to control myself," Gaelen growled out as they began to walk.

The seriousness in Gaelen's eyes made Charlie frown.

" _Aiyah, kem'falla_ ," Bel said. "You should refrain from touching other males, Charlotte. Unintentional or not, Gaelen will murder us all."

"And you lot wouldn't even stand a chance," Gaelen smirked.

"Gaelen!" Charlie admonished, trying to hide the blush that had crept over her cheeks.

They went through the wall of the outpost again, and Bel repaired the wall with a smile at her after she entered.

Marissya went to her and gave her a hug. "You wept again, _kem'jita,_ why is it so?" Marissya had gotten around to calling Charlie her sister, which did make Charlie feel better, although slightly awkward because it meant that she was married to Gaelen, which she sort of was, but not really.

"It was a passing grief, Marissya, I am not sad now," Charlie said, smiling down at the woman.

Marissya looked at her for a long while. Then she whispered, "I cannot sense your emotions, Charlotte, but I feel as if there's more sadness in you than you will care to share for now. But you should trust Gaelen with your feelings, _kem'jita._ "

Charlie smiled. "I'll try, Marissya. Let's start the lesson, shall we?"

A few hours later they were at the inner park, but there wasn't a lot of progress—for both Charlie and Ellie.

"You two have the same problem," Marissya sighed. "You both have immense powers, both very different from one another of course. Speaking strictly of healing abilities, the Feyreisa is more powerful. You need the other branches, mainly Earth, Fire and Spirit. Earth to close the flesh if there are flesh wounds, Fire to draw out heat for burn wounds, and Spirit so that there is no pain. In that aspect, Ellysetta is better." Then she turned to Charlotte. "But Charlotte has the ability to heal many at once. We cannot let that opportunity slip. We cannot know why the gods sent you two and gave you such powers, but we will use it well."

Then she brought them to where the Fey warriors were sparring. Where there was sparring there were injuries, and Marissya set them off to heal the wounds.

Gaelen was sparring with the warriors, it was Kiel at the moment, who was not with Lillis or Lorelle because Rain had taken them flying on tairen back. Among those sparring were the _lu'tan_ that bloodswore themselves to Charlotte. There was already an injured warrior, with a cut that ran up his forearm. Marissya sent that one to Ellie, she sent one with a slash on his cheek to Charlie.

She was able to weave other branches of magic, but they gave her an intense headache. The one that she could weave well was the one with the golden threads, the _shei'dalin's love_ , but her control was very lacking.

"Did Gaelen do this to you?" Charlie asked as she examined the wound.

" _Aiyah, kem'falla,_ " he replied. "Your _shei'tan_ fights well."

Charlie beamed at the compliment. "That he does." With that she concentrated on healing the wound. She reached out to her center, where her power was and called forth the green threads of earth and the golden threads. The sharp headache kicked in and she clenched her jaw, but didn't give up, trying to summon the threads to her hands. The pain spread from her head to her back, going down her spine.

" _Kem'falla_! You are bleeding! _"_ The warrior cried out.

Her concentration left her and she was kneeling on the floor. Her cheeks were wet, and her vision was slightly red as well. In an instant, Gaelen was beside her. The headache dominated her mind in full force, and the pain in her back was receding slightly.

"You are crying tears of blood, Charlotte, what did you do?" Gaelen said, kneeling in front of her.

"I was weaving Earth," she said before she groaned, clutching her head.

"Come, you must rest," Gaelen said, picking her up.

Marissya healed the warrior easily, then let him go back to where the warriors sat. Ellie was already beside them.

"No," Charlie said, shaking her head. "I should practice some more. I can build up my tolerance."

" _Nei_ , Charlie, you should rest," Ellie said, squeezing her fingers.

"We can keep working on it when we get to the Fading Lands, _kem'jita_ , there are others there who can also teach you and help."

" _Nei,_ " Charlie replied. "I will continue today." When Gaelen opened his mouth to protest she glared at him. "Put me down, Gaelen."

" _Shei'tani—_ "

"Put me down," she fixed Gaelen with the same look she gave her parents when she told them that she was moving out.

He clenched his jaw but slowly complied.

Marissya came forward. " _Kem'jita_ , I truly think that, at this point, physical wounds are not for you to heal."

"Well, my Dad always said that if you weren't good at something you keep working on it until you're the best." She saw the cut on Gaelen's arm. "Let me get that for you." She raised her hand and called for the Earth and _shei'dalin's love_ weaves, keeping her face stoic as the pain came back.

The moment the threads came to her hand, the headache from earlier intensified, and the pain ran down her spine with a vengeance. She noticed the red in her vision but ignored it, letting the tears of blood fall down her face. She closed the wound up, and there was no scar. She smiled up at Gaelen.

"See? I'm getting better at it already," Charlie said.

« _I felt your pain, shei'tani, you cannot hide it from me._ » He wiped the blood off her face. « _You need to stop this._ »

Charlie threw her head back, giving out a long groan of frustration. Anger was boiling inside her—more at herself than anything, and Gaelen was a good target for redirection. "You know what, Gaelen? I am homeless. I am literally living off the kindness of other people." She swallowed, glaring at him. "I have no means to provide for myself, or to protect myself. I, _literally_ , fell into this world with nothing but the clothes on my back, which I also don't have anymore, so there's just me. And if learning how to weave magic is what's going to make this world my own and help me survive it, then I will do it." She paused and tilted her head up in defiance. "And you are going to let me."

He raised an eyebrow at her, his expression stoic. "And what makes you think that?"

She stepped closer to him, her hands taking his. "Because I need this, _shei'tan._ I _need_ this."

Gaelen's expression visibly softened when she'd called him _shei'tan_. It was the first time, and it just slipped out, but she knew it influenced him. With a voice thick with emotion, he spoke. "But you're getting hurt, _shei'tani,_ and it pains me to see it."

"And you never got hurt in your four hundred years of training in the Cha Baruk?" Charlie countered, and she knew that she got him there. "And don't tell me it's not the same because you know that it is."

He looked at her for a long, long while, then sighed. "Then promise me this, _shei'tani._ Promise me that when it gets too much, you will stop."

This was a concession. He was going to let her learn to heal, and she had to set limits for herself. " _Aiyah,_ that I promise. _Beylah vo, shei'tan._ "

When the sun had set, Charlie was able to practice weaving healing enough—though at times she healed more than a cut, she had healed tiredness from the sparring away, which meant that the warriors were all lively when they had sparred. She also needed to learn to weave in Spirit to take away the pain, but that was a lesson for another day.

After they had eaten, they retired to their rooms, and Charlie found herself incredibly nervous.

She was sharing a room with Gaelen.

Of course, there was nothing shameful about it. In fact, Rain, Marissya and even Ellie acted as if it was completely normal for them to have the same room—Rain had told them to stay in it, in fact. They were, by Fey customs and laws, husband and wife, the moment that Gaelen had spoken those words to her when he saved her life was the moment that cemented that fact. And no one was going to get between them.

But right now, Charlie was really wishing someone was.

"What makes my _shei'tani_ nervous?" Gaelen said as he weaved for himself a set of tunic and trous, taking of his Fey'cha belts and setting it on one of the chairs.

The room itself was spacious and nice, with sofas and a huge bed, with tons of cushions on both. Gaelen had woven a layer of his magic on everything so that it wouldn't dissipate with her touch.

She swallowed, her face turning red. The moment he touched—or even saw—her, he'd know. So, she might as well tell him.

"Gaelen… this is really…" Charlie swallowed. "Uhm. Intimate."

Gaelen laughed. Like, really hard, and it made her look at him, glaring despite her red face. He calmed down at her look. " _Shei'tani_ , if you are not ready to mate with this Fey, I will not force you or push you." He approached her taking her into his arms, bringing his lips to hers in a brief kiss. When he pulled back, he touched his lips to her ear. "I will wait until you ask it of me, _shei'tani._ And I hope _that_ to be very soon."

He went to the bed and laid down on it.

The night passed without incident.

* * *

The next day, the women and the twins spent the morning planting a memorial garden for Ellie's mom. They had just finished planting the garden and placing the statue when the unthinkable happened.

While trying to prevent an argument between Gaelen and Bel, Ellie had a seizure. Charlie had been tidying up when it happened, and the only signal for it was a shriek of agony that sounded familiar—it was Ellie.

She turned to see that Ellie was writhing on the flagstones, screaming. Marrisya, with hands glowing with Spirit and Earth, reached for her, then Gaelen screamed, but it was too late. Soon, Marissya was shouting, Gaelen all but flung her back.

"Ellie!" Charlie screamed as she ran to her friend, but Gaelen held her back.

" _Nei, shei'tani_." Gaelen said.

Bel knelt by Ellie, and Charlie saw the Spirit weave enter her forehead, but as soon as it entered, Bel pulled back. He looked around, for someone.

"I'm here," Rain said and headed straight for Ellie.

In an instant, Gaelen let go of her and he and Bel held back Rain. Charlie tried to move forward, but was stopped by Marissya, who still had tears in her mouth. She held Charlie's wrist, shaking her head.

"Do not! You are truemates. Touch her, and even without a completed bond, you'll feel it as strongly as she does." Bel said, struggling to hold Rain.

Another scream came from Ellie as the convulsions renewed, then they subsided. Rain managed to break off from Gaelen and Bel, heading straight for Ellie, cradling her in his arms.

" _Shei'tani._ "

Ellie's head rolled back, and Charlie saw her eyes become green and catlike. She pushed at Rain's arms, struggling to get free. "Rain… Let me go. Quickly, before it starts again."

But Rain was adamant. "I won't. Whatever this is, I won't just stand here while it tortures you."

" _Teska,_ Rain! Please." Her whole body became tense and her neck strained as her head was thrown back.

"Tairen's scorching fire!" Rain's own body became tense and flexed. He was already feeling her pain.

Ellie screamed, then Gaelen and Bel were on Rain again.

"Let go, Rain, scorch you!" Gaelen hissed as he struggled to get Rain off of Ellie. "You're only making it worse—can't you see that? She's feeling your pain, too. You're building a harmonic. Marissya!"

Marissya released Charlie's hand and wove a weave and sent it to Rain, and within a few moments, Gaelen was wrestling him to the ground and Bel had gotten Ellie back to the floor. The moment he had released her, Charlie ran to her.

" _Shei'tani, nei!_ " Gaelen snarled.

She saw Bel's outstretched arms, trying to stop her, but she was already holding Ellie's hand.

Then Ellie's convulsions stopped.

"Hey. Hey, Ellie," Charlie whispered, stroking Ellie's cheek. The pain that she was going through had brought tears to Charlie, and they wouldn't stop flowing.

Bel yanked her back. And her shouts of protest was mingled with Ellie's scream. Bel's grip loosened and she was able to get back to Ellie. The moment she touched Ellie, the screaming and the convulsions stopped. Charlie cried as she held Ellie—she'd never seen anything like that, ever. She'd never seen someone in so much pain.

Before she knew it, she was already weaving healing Spirit and Earth, she didn't know what was wrong, though, but she just wanted Ellie's pain to stop.

Hands were on her again, and they were telling her something but she wasn't listening—their voices seemed distant, and her vision was narrowing. But the pain Ellie was in echoed through her and she didn't stop weaving until darkness took her.

* * *

Charlie woke up to a flurry of noises. She groaned slightly as she remembered what had happened. Through half open eyes and blurred vision, she was able to make out that she was laying on a bench near Lauriana's memorial. She turned and fell, and many hands came to her aid.

Someone gently pushed her down to sit on the bench, and she clutched her head at the headache that formed.

"What were you _thinking_?" Gaelen growled out as he sat beside her.

Instantly, she knew he was angry—he was livid.

"She was in pain," Charlie mumbled weakly, but that was enough for Gaelen to feed on.

"And you were weaving Spirit and Earth until you were vomiting blood!" Gaelen stood from the bench and started to pace in front of her.

Around them, the _lu'tans_ stood by, forming a circle around them.

"And even when we pulled you away you weren't giving up!" Gaelen ranted, pacing back and forth in front of her. "You didn't stop until we weaved a five-fold shield around you!"

"What did you expect me to do, Gaelen? Just stand there and watch her suffer?" She tried to stand, but her legs buckled and Gaelen had barely caught her.

He carried her and sat down on the bench, setting her on his lap. Then, gently, he spoke. " _Nei, shei'tani_. I never expect that of you."

Memories flashed into her mind, memories of Greta that she wanted to just bury, but she knew she never could.

" _Shei'tani, w_ ho is Greta?"

Afraid he could read her thoughts, she jumped from him, backing away. "Stop reading my mind."

"I am not, _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen said, frowning. "Until our bond is complete, I do not have access to neither your mind nor your soul."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Fey do not lie, _shei'tani._ I would never lie to you." Gaelen's expression turned to one of confusion, and hurt.

That was true. Fey did not lie, although, as Charlie found out, they could skirt around the truth, but they did not lie. "Then how do you know about Greta? I never told you." She still felt guarded.

Pain crossed Gaelen's face. Pain at her distrust. He answered her with a low voice, trying to hide the pain that she caused. "You were calling out to her before we put the five-fold weave around you."

The truth was in his eyes, Charlie knew that he was speaking the truth. She looked at each of her _lu'tans_ to find that they all were agreeing with Gaelen.

She looked down, ashamed of her mistake—of her distrust. " _Sieks'ta, shei'tan._ " She sighed. "Greta was my sister."

"Is she…?"

"She's dead," she answered quickly. She swallowed, blinking back tears that were forming. "It was a few years ago." She didn't look at him, simply trying to keep her face composed. She looked at the Fey that were moving about. "What's going on?"

"We're departing for the Fading Lands, _kem'falla,_ " one of her _lu'tans_ , Mab, answered. "The Feyreisen has ordered all preparation to finish within the bell."

"How long was I unconscious?" She asked, looking to Gaelen.

"Just about half a bell, _shei'tani_."

Charlie looked around and saw Ellie, still pale, sitting on a bench, with Marissya, Dax, Bel and Rain.

"Ellie," she whispered. "Is Ellie alright?"

Gaelen nodded, approaching her. "She is fine, _shei'tani_. Her hold on her tairen is weak, so Bel, Rain and Marissya are working with her to place the barriers in her mind."

Charlie nodded, then she sighed, reaching for Gaelen. "Forgive my distrust, Gaelen." Then, she spoke in his mind, not trusting herself to say it out loud. « _It's difficult for me to speak of Greta, but a lot of the things I do is because of her_.» She looked at Gaelen, smiling slightly. Maybe one day… « _One day, I'll tell you about her, shei'tan._ »

There was a caress in her mind, a reassurance and a promise. « _We will not speak of it any further if you do not wish it, I'll wait, shei'tani_.» Gaelen smiled down at her, kissing her forehead.

She closed her eyes. « _Beylah vo, shei'tan_.»

It was decided that Gaelen, Charlie and her quintet would head out first. Charlie wasn't as fast as the Fey, and so it was best if they left first. Charlie hugged Sol and the twins, telling them encouraging things.

She was genuinely afraid for their safety, but Sol didn't change his mind about the twins growing up in the mortal world.

It was decided that she would be riding one of the _ba'houda_ horses with Gaelen, and the quintet would surround them. She didn't quite mind, although there was still that feeling that _she_ was a burden—she wished she could run as fast as the Fey could, although she did hear that Fey women were slower than the men, at least they were fast.

Marissya, Dax and Marissya's quintet passed them by, and they barely made it ahead of the other Fey warriors. Overhead, Charlie saw Rain, as tairen, with Ellie on his back. They would be flying through, with straps on Ellie just in case she got another seizure.

The Faering Mists covered the pass straight through, Charlie had no doubt, but what scared her was the thickness and the fact that they could see nothing. She didn't touch Gaelen, he'd sense her fear right away. She kept her face blank as she watched several Fey enter the Mists.

"I'll see you on the other side, _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen said, swallowing.

While he gave no hints of his fear, Charlie felt it, and she was sure Marissya did, because before she and Dax plunged into the Mists, she turned to look at Gaelen, smiling.

"You'll be fine, Gaelen," Charlie smiled. "You're going home."

She watched Gaelen go inside the Mists, being in step with him for a while, as well as her _lu'tans._ She stepped back out, however, when she could see nothing in front of her. She sat down, just watching the Mists, looking up and up and up and up to where it didn't stop.

For a long while, she just stared at the milky whiteness. She was feeling… something. There was apprehension and the need to crossover, mixing into one.

Something was calling to her.

* * *

Gaelen stood beside Dax quietly as Marissya calmed down Ellysetta. And when Tajik vel Sibboreh, the stubborn, fiery headed warrior that guarded the Garreval, had welcomed her into the Fading Lands, the Feyreisa turned to Gaelen, looking at him in concern.

She was the one who voiced out his concern. "Where is Charlie?"

Gaelen frowned, he had thought that she'd arrived on this side by now. He had kept his eyes on the Mists.

« _Shei'tani,_ _where are you?_ »

« _I'm still inside, I was afraid so I went back out after we entered. But I've been walking for a while now._ » Came the reply.

He sighed, relief filling him. He'd thought she'd been captured—or worse, the Mists had been too much. But he'd have felt it.

"She still in the Mists, she went out for a while after entering, she was afraid," Gaelen replied to the Feyreisa, who gave a nod.

"Let us wait for her," Ellysetta said and turned to the Mists.

« _Shei'tani, we wait for you on this side, we are all here, all safe_ »

After a brief moment, wherein he felt her hesitation, she replied. « _Alright._ »

After a few chimes, they heard singing.

"That's her," Ellysetta smiled, still holding Rain's hand.

A few moments later, the singing was interrupted by a scream, then a tumbling noise as Charlotte rolled down the hill.

" _Shei'tani!_ " Gaelen cried as he ran the short distance to get to her.

"I'm sorry, I tripp—"

Hot, uncontrollable tears filled her eyes and slid down her face as she let out tortured sobs. Throwing herself on the earth, she gave out a cry of pain.

"Charlie!"

" _Kem'jita!_ "

Marissya and Ellysetta were there in a moment, neither daring to touch her.

Gaelen moved to pick her up, but Marissya held his wrist, shaking her head. When he tried to move again, Dax and Rain were holding him back.

" _Nei, kem'jeto_ , her sorrow will be yours, and it will bounce back." She released his wrist and knelt beside Charlotte.

Warriors had gathered around them, and Ellysetta started to weep at seeing Charlotte in pain.

"What ails you, _kem'jita?_ " Marissya asked.

"I don't know… I… Don't you feel it?" She spoke between the sobs, wrapping her arms around herself, and Gaelen's heart clenched as he watched her suffer and could not do anything to help her. He struggled against Rain and Dax, their hold tightening on him. "So… sad…"

"It is the _rasa,_ " Marissya said. "Their sorrow is becoming hers."

The said Fey warriors started to back away quickly.

"No!" Charlotte cried. "No!" She clutched Marissya's hand, looking into her eyes. "Don't you feel it, Marissya?" Her hand then came into contact with the ground. "This! This…" she curled up into a ball. "So… sad… So much… pain…"

This? The Fey gathered looked around.

"The land?" Rain asked.

"Yes!" Charlotte cried as she lay on her side, eyes closed, clutching at the ground. "The land..." Fresh sobs made it out of her throat. "It's… It's… Oh, God, the sorrow is so _heavy_." She got on all fours. "Stop it, please. Stop." She sobbed. "Stop!"

Then she threw her head back, arching her spine and her eyes flew open, pupil-less, white and shining and Gaelen saw the glowing threads on her fingers.

" _Stop_!" She screamed as she threw her hands out and the golden threads of her magic flew.

Instinctively, Dax and Rain got both their mates out of reach, the respective quintets of each _shei'dalin_ shielding them with five-fold weaves. But there was no attack on them. The golden threads weaved a layer over the earth before sinking into it. The moment lasted but a few seconds, and when the light around his _shei'tani_ waned and she saw her form slump forward, he was there immediately to catch her.

" _Shei'tani!_ Charlotte! _"_ He cried out as he gently tapped at her cheek.

She was gone.

He felt it as her magic had receded, he felt her presence in his mind, her presence in general, missing—gone. He touched his forehead to hers, panic running through him. He entered her mind for a brief moment.

Nothing.

" _Shei'tani!_ Come back to me," Gaelen whispered as he wove Spirit upon Spirit, entering her mind, searching for her presence. He placed his head on her chest and he couldn't hear anything.

He looked at Marissya, frantic. His sister ran forward and knelt beside them, checking her pulse.

Gaelen touched his forehead to Charlotte's calling out to her as strongly as he could.

The sudden rise of her chest relieved him, she did not open her eyes, but the return of her heart beat reassured him enough.

He pushed into her mind, just enough to check that she was really there. She was tired, exhausted, more mentally than physically.

He let go of the breath he had been holding, swallowing the lump that had lodge itself in his throat, blinking back the tears that had formed.

"What was _that_?" Marissya said, leaning back.

Ellysetta was already by Charlotte's side, holding her hand.

"I think she was trying to heal the… _land_ ," Rain said as he looked at Charlotte, the girl that appeared out of nowhere.

"Is she unharmed?" Dax asked.

" _Aiyah,_ " Gaelen replied as he stood up, carrying Charlotte. "Her body is unharmed, but her mind is exhausted."

"Rain," Ellysetta said, looking at her mate. "Could she be…"

" _Aiyah, shei'tani,_ but we shall see. The Eye of Truth told me to find you."

"But by finding me, we found Charlie. I restored Gaelen's soul, and she appeared." Ellysetta smiled as she looked at Charlotte.

"You both have powers beyond any we've ever thought possible, so, _aiyah_ , Feyreisa. It may be that Charlotte has yet to play a part in saving the Fey." Marissya said.

* * *

Charlie opened her eyes to find that it was already night time. There was a massive headache, and she groaned when she sat up. The room was lit well by lamps on all four corners so she was able to see.

Gaelen was beside her in an instant, a cup of water in hand. She accepted the water, gulping it down and didn't protest when he gave her another. She clutched her head as the cup dissipated in her hand. The headache subsided substantially.

"How are you feeling, _shei'tani_?"

She swung her legs over the bed, facing Gaelen. "I think I'm alright." He had changed from his black leathers to flowing robes of dark green and grey. Charlie smiled. "You look very handsome, Gaelen."

" _Beylah vo, shei'tani_ ," Gaelen smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself."

She looked down to see that she was in a nightgown, a slightly see though night gown. Luckily, her hair was covering her breasts, and the gown pooled at her waist and nether regions. She arched her eyebrow at him.

"I was trying to make you more comfortable, _shei'tani_. It's quite warm in the room." He said non-chalantly, but the smirk on his face let Charlie know that it was deliberate.

She rolled her eyes but let it go. "Where's Ellie and Marissya? The others?"

"They're downstairs in the Great Hall, celebrating the arrival of the Feyreisa into the Fading Lands," Gaelen replied, getting off his haunches and sitting by her side.

Charlie raised her brows in surprise. "And you're not with them?" She frowned, were they excluding Gaelen on purpose? No, Ellie wouldn't do that. And Marissya wouldn't allow it.

" _Nei, shei'tani_ ," Gaelen said, laughing when he looked at her face. Then he turned serious. "A Fey warrior will never leave his mate when she is unwell. I was invited out of courtesy, but they knew I would not leave you until you woke."

The amount of care touched her deeply and she leaned forward to kiss him. She smiled up at him " _Beylah vo, shei'tan_." She held his hand, squeezing it. "Now, let's go and join them."

Gaelen's face became grim and he frowned. " _Nei,_ you should rest."

"I'm alright now, _shei'tan,_ " Charlie said. "Aside from the headache when I woke up, there's no pain, and the headache's gone." She kissed his cheek, trying to lighten his mood. "Besides, I'm really hungry."

There was a moment of silence wherein Gaelen deliberated. Finally, he stood and sighed. "Fine."

Charlotte smiled and was about to stand up when Gaelen leaned down, placing his hands on the bed on either side of her, placing his face directly in front of her.

"But, Charlotte, the moment I think something is amiss with you, I will take you back upstairs, no questions asked." Gaelen's expression was grim and serious. "Understood?"

Charlotte nodded. She understood the fact that she was really pushing it, so if this meant that she could go and join the celebration she would allow Gaelen to put as many restrictions on her as he saw needed.

He pulled her up gently and started to weave a gown of light grey, with accents of green, matching his own, weaving into it the Fey'cha of her _lu'tan_ , strapping the six nicely around her waist, three on each side. "You are not to leave my side." He gently ran his hands up her own, weaving her gloves. "And you are not to approach another male, and touching is absolutely forbidden." He fixed her with a look that told her he was completely serious. He would kill any male she approached. "Do you understand me, _shei'tani_?"

She swallowed, nodding her head. Gaelen would never hurt her, but at that moment, he was scaring her.

His face contorted into pain. " _Sieks'ta_ , Charlotte. I am scaring you."

"A little, but I understand, Gaelen," Charlie put her arms around Gaelen, placing her head at the crook of his neck. "I'm truly fine, _shei'tan._ I am truly unharmed."

"You were gone," Gaelen said, his voice low. "There was a moment there when I couldn't feel your presence, Charlotte. Your heart had stopped and you were gone."

He was trembling. The former _dahl'reisen_ , most feared of them all, former Champion of the Fey, was trembling. Gently, Charlie guided his arms around her, then went back to her position, hugging him with her head nestled at the crook of his neck.

"I'm here, Gaelen _._ I am here."

* * *

Later on, when Gaelen had calmed, he brought Charlotte to the Great Hall. The meal was nearing its end, but thankfully, there was still enough left for him and Charlotte. Though not visibly, Gaelen felt it, there were eyes on his _shei'tani—_ several pairs of them. Cyr vel Quenis had reported to him that several already knew of Charlotte's unusual ability to heal souls without a touch.

Charlotte's _lu'tan_ met them halfway there, bowing deeply. Gaelen didn't think they were the best Fey warriors out there, some of them were like vel Jelani, _rasa_ who would be dead in just a few more battles, which made the healing more compelling to do a _lute'asheiva_. But they were not _that_ good. The best of them would be Kavril vel Muiri, the Earth master.

"You look lovely, _kem'falla,_ " said the tallest of them, he was even slightly taller than Gaelen.

" _Beylah vo,_ Estel," Charlotte replied with a smile.

"We have a seat for you, _kem'falla,_ vel Serranis," Kavril said. "I wove a layer over everything already, so nothing will unweave with your touch."

" _Beylah vo,_ vel Muiri," Gaelen replied, his face still stoic. "We will greet the Feyreisa and the Feyreisen, then the _shei'dalin_ s."

Amidst the laughter and the enjoyment, Gaelen led Charlotte to the head table.

"I'm glad to see you up, Charlie," Ellysetta said as they came close. Her eyes watered as she looked at Charlotte, then she blinked them back. "You really gave us quite the scare there, Charlie."

"That you did. In fact, you still look pale now." Rain gave Gaelen a glare, silently chastising him for letting his mate out when she was still unwell.

Gaelen felt the reprove, and a bit of shame filled him. On his wrist, he felt Charlotte's hand tense.

" _Aiyah_ , but I insisted on coming downstairs. I'm well enough to walk about," Charlotte said. There was a certain ferocity in her voice that made Rain raise an eyebrow.

" _Setah,_ Rain," Ellysetta said, holding Rain's hand. "We know how persuasive Charlie can be."

"You should eat, _kem'jita_ , you have not eaten anything since this morning in Teleon," Marissya said, frowning slightly in worry.

"The food is very good tonight, I'm sure you'll eat much," Dax smiled and Charlotte laughed.

"I'm sure I will, Dax," Charlotte replied.

Gaelen could feel her hunger, so he moved along, introducing Charlotte to the _shei'dalins_ from Dharsa that would be heading to Teleon in the morning. Each and every one of them gave Charlotte a curious gaze, but they said nothing. Afterwards, they both headed to the table cleared by the _lu'tans_.

There was a rich selection of food, savory meat, juicy salads and tasty fruit—all food that Gaelen missed. In all his years as _dahl'reisen_ , he'd never tasted food better than the ones from the Fading Lands, and every time he ate it seemed a bitter reminder of what he had lost. He felt Charlotte squeeze his hand.

"Enjoy it, Gaelen." Charlotte placed her gloved hand on his cheek, softly caressing it as she smiled at him. "You're home, _shei'tan_."

As Gaelen ate, he noticed that Charlotte ate mostly meat, and not enough salads or fruits.

"You should eat more fruits and vegetables, _shei'tani_ , they'll make you feel better," Gaelen said, bringing the plate for the said food closer.

"No," Charlotte huffed, frowning.

Gaelen raised an eyebrow at her. "I never took you for a picky eater, _shei'tani_."

Charlotte puffed her cheeks, slowly letting the air out. "I'm not overly fond of salads, and the fruits are good, but they're not the best thing I've ever tasted." Charlotte took a bit of meat, chewed and swallowed. "In fact, with all the talk of going home to the Fading Lands, and the food, I was expecting so much, but the food isn't that much different from the one we had in Teleon."

He made eye contact with vel Quenis, and they both understood.

"It seems that the magic in the Fading Lands doesn't work on you, Charlotte," Gaelen explained. "Everything in the Fading Lands has magic, the fruits, the vegetables, even the water."

"The water?"

"Yes, _kem'falla,_ we call it _faerilas_. Our water comes from a Source, a fountain in our largest cities. There's magic in the _faerilas_ , and it replenishes magical energies and purifies those who drink it," Cyr explained. "We were hoping that you'd feel better with _faerilas_ and the fruits and vegetables."

Charlotte didn't show it, but Gaelen felt it.

« _It's alright, shei'tani. Do not be so bothered._ »

« _Sometimes, I just wish that I could experience magic like you and the others can_ » Charlotte said as she ate another piece of meat. « _I know that the barrier that shields me protects me, and I'm thankful, but it doesn't let me experience things that do no harm either. I mean—_ »

What Charlotte was about to say was cut off by the start of music. They had been too preoccupied to notice that Fey warriors had already taken up stringed lutars and flutes, and started to sing. Singing was something Fey prided themselves in, just as much as fighting.

Gaelen saw Charlotte stand and turn her chair so that she could watch the people singing. Despite simply just singing, the men sitting on their chair and singing, Charlotte was incredibly immersed in the music. Her head swayed from side to side, and her hands snapped when she got the rhythm of a song. Her eyes were closed as she savored the music, her lips upturned in a smile.

Just watching her seemed to bring joy to his heart.

"I can't understand the songs, but it's so beautiful," Charlotte said, leaning towards him, though she kept her eyes on the singing crowd.

« _We'll have to teach you Feyan fast, shei'tani, I doubt anybody would be speaking Celierian here._ » Gaelen said.

When the last song was sung, joined by all the warriors, the warriors, in groups, made their way to the head table to greet the Feyreisen and the Feyreisa, then they knelt to receive the _shei'dalin's_ blessing.

"Gaelen," Charlotte touched Gaelen's hand, calling his attention to her. "Why are they not approaching?"

He felt the weariness in her, he frowned. He followed her gaze and saw the _rasa_ standing at the back.

"They are _rasa_ , _shei'tani_. I was once like they are. They have fought for a long time, and their souls are heavy with those they have slain. They cannot approach the _shei'dalins_ without causing them pain." He stood, bringing her up with him. "Come, _shei'tani_ , you are weary. You must rest."

She followed him without question, but he noted how her eyes looked at the _rasa_ until they were out of the Great Hall.

He sent out a private Spirit weave to vel Quenis and vel Muiri. « _Watch her tonight. I am weary and must sleep. Wake me if she tries something._ »


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie lay beside Gaelen, her eyes closed. She had rested for a while then woke up in the middle of the night. While she truly was trying to get to sleep, she couldn't help but feel sad for the warriors she had seen in the Great Hall. They were morose—that much she could tell. She didn't have the emphatic abilities that the _shei'dalins_ had, at least not towards people. But the look they had, watching Marissya and the other _shei'dalins_ give the blessings to the warriors, Charlie couldn't get it out of her head.

Charlie felt her throat tighten. She remembered her Dad. Anybody who fought for their country should never, _ever_ have to be treated like that.

Deciding that she needed fresh air, she got out of bed. Slowly, she pushed the blanket off of her and slowly placed her soft slippers on. She carefully walked to the door. She didn't expect the cold air, but it's not as if she could go back to get anything, Gaelen unwove all her clothes when he wove her a new one. Her lose tunic with short sleeves and trousers would have to do.

The corridors downstairs were littered with Fey warriors. They lay on pallets side by side. She walked past them carefully but swiftly. She walked past them until she found an inner courtyard where no one currently was, she sat there, leaning against one of the columns.

She sighed, calling forth her power, wrapping the golden threads around her hands. She looked at the sky, at the two moons, the Mother and Daughter Moons. She then looked at her feet, wondering why she was given these stupid powers. Why was she even here? She looked up again, feeling exasperated.

 _If you want me to help anyone, I think you honestly chose the wrong person._

A gentle breeze went past, rustling her hair and making her tremble slightly.

 _I don't usually ask for signs, but..._ What was she even doing? "Whatever." She sighed, standing up, deciding to go back to sleep.

She was about to turn a corner when she abruptly stopped.

"Charlie?"

"Ellie?"

"What are you doing here?" They chorused.

"Taking a walk."

"Just walking."

Ellie raised her eyebrow and Charlie narrowed her eyes as soon as they heard the other's answer. Then they both let out a laugh.

Charlie decided to speak first. "I was just getting some fresh air. I couldn't sleep."

Ellie expression changed. "Is it because of the _rasa_? Because that's why I couldn't sleep." She pulled the robe she wore tighter around her.

Then, Charlie realized something. While she didn't have empathic abilities, or they were in glamour or what not, Ellie's must've been going haywire. "You feel their pain, don't you?"

Ellie nodded, "like knives."

Charlie sighed. Ellie was too compassionate, it seemed. If she was anything like Greta, which she was, Charlie knew exactly where this was going.

"You're exactly like Greta," Charlie sighed. "You're planning to heal the _rasa_ , aren't you?"

Ellie's eyes widened, and Charlie knew that she just got this girl busted. She led Ellie to the place she was sitting at, and they now sat side by side.

"It's not fair," Ellie said. "Those Fey warriors fought for the Fading Lands all their lives, and now they live in a semi-exile. They can't touch or even come close to women of their own kind." She took a deep breath. "I felt their pain. I saw them stand by as the _shei'dalins_ gave their blessings." She paused, getting too exasperated. "It's not fair."

"I know," Charlie said. "I saw them, too. Gaelen said he used to be like them. The look on their faces… it's too much pain." She looked at Ellie for a while. "I can't feel it like you can, but… there's much sorrow."

"I want to heal them," Ellie said, determined. "At this point, I'm the only one who can—aside from you, of course. But you're weary, and I can't ask it of you."

Charlie hugged Ellie tight. "I don't know how I can help you, Ellie, but I will." She pursed her lips. "Show me how to heal them, and I'll do it. I'll help, and between the two of us, we might be able to get them all."

Ellie stood up and grabbed Charlie, heading to where the _rasa_ were. "Come on, we don't have much time, Rain will wake up, and he'll be mad."

"Of course he doesn't know," Charlie sighed as they resumed a regular pace.

"He doesn't want me to touch them—he says it'll bring them dishonor, it'll hurt them to know they're hurting me." Ellie frowned. "But he doesn't understand that I can't let them just be like that."

Charlie remembered that Ellie had to heal by touching, and she was suddenly afraid of what would happen if Rain found out—they'd all be fucked. When they made it near the gates that guarded the Keep, she pulled Ellie back.

"Okay, I'm not sure we thought this through," Charlie said. "We need a plan." Ellie didn't say anything. "Do we just go in there and, like, say 'we're going to heal you, but don't panic, because we actually can do this'."

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet," Ellie said, eyebrows scrunching together.

"Well, neither have I," Charlie said, pacing back and forth. "We'll just wing it."

"'Wing it'?" Ellie said, confused.

"It's like…" Charlie pursed her lips. She snapped her fingers, thinking. "Like, we don't have a plan, but we're just going to go there and do what we do."

Ellie nodded her head. "I think we can 'wing it'."

"Alright," Charlie nodded, swallowing. What was she even doing for real?

She knew it was the right thing to do, though. No questions about that. People were suffering and Ellie and Charlie had the power to change that. They needed to do something.

Evil triumphs when good men do nothing. It was a motto that Charlie tried to live by.

Before they reached the gate of the Keep, Ellie turned back, narrowing her eyes at the dark corridor behind them. Charlie looked back, too.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Ellie frowned. "I know you're there, Bel. Show yourself."

There was a shimmer and Bel appeared, stoic as usual.

"If Bel is here…" Charlie frowned. That's when she felt it, a shimmer of awareness in her mind. There were two. "Okay, I'm pretty sure one of you is Cyr, show yourselves."

There were two shimmers as Cyr and Kavril showed themselves.

Charlie sighed. There was another presence there—and it wasn't any of her _lu'tan._ "And, of course, Gaelen's too arrogant to trust you two, so go ahead and show yourself, Gaelen."

There was another shimmer and Gaelen appeared.

"I'd like to just note how vel Jelani was the first to be caught." Gaelen said, triumphant, arrogant smirk on his face.

"I spun the weave exactly as you showed me," he said. "The fault lies in your instruction, vel Serannis. Not my execution."

"It wasn't the weave," Ellie sighed. "But how'd you do that? Hide yourselves from Fey detection?"

Gaelen shrugged, then answered. "It was something _dahl'reisen_ have learned over the years. Many Eld weave Spirit, too, so we've had to learn to mask the signature of our magic even from those to whom the flows would normally be visible."

"That's really, really useful," Charlie said.

Gaelen smirked. "Most useful. I have been saved on at least half a dozen occasions."

Charlie decided she didn't like the idea of him needing saving—or more like nearly dying.

"Is this something you could teach the other warriors—the ones who are leaving for Celieria?"

"Why are there warriors heading to Celieria?" Charlie asked. That's why there was so many—and that's why the _shei'dalins_ were giving blessings.

"The Feyreisen promised the King of Celieria warriors to help secure the border," Gaelen answered. Turning to Ellie. "I could teach the strongest Spirit masters among them, _aiyah_ , if there were time. And if they are willing to learn from one who was once _dahl'reisen._ "

Charlie frowned but before she could say anything, Ellie spoke up. "How much time would you need?"

"I taught vel Jelani in just a few bells, but he was very skilled to begin with"—at that moment, Bel looked surprised but pleased—"The others, like these two," he indicated to Cyr and Kavril, "might require more practice."

Kavril and Cyr looked disappointed, and Bel looked smug, though he quickly masked it.

"I doubt delaying their departure a day or two will do much harm on the borders, but it seems to me that having Fey warriors trained to hide their presence even from the eyes of a Mage could save many lives," Ellie said.

"There is still a matter of Fey pride," Gaelen reminded her. "I was _dahl'reisen_. Even though you restored my soul, my honor remains tainted. A _chatok_ should be above reproach."

Charlie frowned, her jaw clenching. "This isn't about honor. What kind of warrior would let their pride get in the way of protecting their country?" She scoffed. "If they don't want to learn the things that have kept you alive for a thousand years fighting Mages, fine, but they should know that their death is more certain that way." She clenched her fist and looked away. She was too angry. "And so is the death of the Fey."

Ellie spoke. "Gaelen, she's right. You have knowledge and skills the Fey need in the upcoming war. Kieran, Kiel, and Bel were willing to learn from you, as well as Cyr and Kavril. Why should the rest of the Fey be any different?"

"Because the Fey you mentioned serve either your quintet or Charlotte's own. Their loyalty was towards either of you." Gaelen spoke softly. "But with your quintet, _kem'falla_ , if you recall, even they would not accept instruction from me until you ordered them to do so."

Bel interrupted, his gaze serious. "At the moment, I am more interested in knowing what you are doing wandering the halls of Chatok alone in the small bells of the night. Where is Rain?"

Ellie looked away, blushing. "I wasn't alone, I was with Charlie."

Charlie took that as a cue to interject. "Neither of us could sleep. I took a walk for fresh air, and saw Ellie, then we decided to walk together. I think the Fading Lands should be safe enough, and I'm pretty sure I saw at least a thousand warriors in this place."

Gaelen raised an eyebrow at her, but her face didn't betray her.

"It is not the walking that concerns me this time, _kem'falla_ ," Bel said, looking at Charlie then to Ellie. "It is the destination."

They were silent for a moment, then Ellie spoke. "You cannot stop us. We will do this."

Charlie sighed, turning to Ellie. "You fess up too easily." Then she looked at Bel, then at Gaelen. "Those warriors are suffering, and we will help them."

"Ellysetta, did Rain not forbid you to touch the _rasa_?" Bel said, then he turned to Charlie, his gaze was piercing—scolding. "Charlotte, are you fully recovered from what happened after entering the Mists?"

Charlie looked down, knowing that she was not.

"Rain told me that the _rasa_ would feel shame if they hurt me, but I healed you, Bel, and I did it without a twinge of pain," Ellie reasoned.

"The glamour," Bel said. "The glamour that hid your abilities must have buffered your empathic abilities. And you had built a hundred Spirit weaves on top of that. But both the barrier and the weave are gone now. You will feel the warriors' pain almost as strongly as you felt Gaelen's when you laid hands upon him. We cannot let you do this."

"You're assuming that without any proof that it's true," Ellie countered.

"I was there the night you restored Gaelen's soul," Bel reminded her. "I saw what happened to you, and I remember the way you could hear everyone's thoughts and feel their emotions so strongly after Marissya unraveled your Spirit weaves."

Charlie interjected at that point. "You don't understand, Bel. She feels their pain, it hurts her more to not do anything." She took Ellie's hand. "We were both given the power to heal souls, and people who are clearly in need of our ability are _right_ in front of us. You cannot stand in our way."

"We will do this, with or without your approval," Ellie said, squeezing Charlie's hand.

"You both are going into harm, you're asking all of us to stand by as we watch you be in pain." Bel turned to Gaelen, Cyr and Kavril for help.

"Charlotte, I can't let you do this, you aren't fully recovered," Gaelen said, eyes pleading for her to understand.

"I'm recovered enough," Charlie said. "Ellie's going to heal the first few to show me, then I'll join her."

"This is madness!" Bel hissed. "Simply touching them is going to hurt you, Ellysetta. I cannot be sure about Charlotte, but once she starts healing, her powers will be depleted anyway."

Ellysetta spoke, her voice determined. "We are _shei'dalin_. You cannot hide us from pain, it is and will always be a part of our lives now."

"And it hurts us more not to do anything. Standing by as other people suffer when we _clearly_ have the power to give them peace." Charlotte frowned, looking at Gaelen. "We _need_ to do this."

" _Doreh shabeila de_. If this is your choice, I will stand by you," Bel said to Ellie after a few moments.

" _Beylah vo,_ Bel."

Gaelen didn't say anything, though he did follow them to the Keep.

* * *

The first four were healed by Ellie, and Charlie observed the weave that she used so that she could try to recreate it consciously. Of course, shit went down when Rain came upon them. Charlie said nothing, mostly because she couldn't follow the conversation at some points because they were being done in Spirit weave, but once Ellie had healed the third one, Charlie became worried.

Healing Tajik vel Siborreh had taken a tremendous amount of power—she could tell how worn out Bel and Rain had looked when Ellie took power from them. The next two seemed easier, and she showed Charlie how. The two, like Tajik, had sworn their bloodsworn oaths to Ellie, giving her powers—but they weren't enough. Then the fifth one came and her conscience couldn't let Ellie do it anymore.

Before Ellie could touch the man, Charlie grabbed her hands into hers.

"You are in too much pain, Ellie. I'll try this one," Charlie said, guilt eating her inside.

 _She_ was the one that encouraged this.

She'd made a mistake.

Ellie looked pale, and the only thing keeping Rain from taking her away was the fact that they did have a point—they needed the _rasa_ for the upcoming war.

"I'm going to figure this shit out," Charlie mumbled as she looked at the next person who was up for healing.

She approached the man and held his hands and she called forth her power, calling for the golden weaves to wrap around her hands. She closed her eyes, willing the threads to cover the man—it was hard to control though. When she opened her eyes, nothing had happened.

Charlie looked at Ellie, then at Gaelen, unsure. "Why isn't it working?"

"Maybe you are not fully recovered, _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen said, touching her shoulder.

Charlotte shook her head. "No, I feel fine, I can summon the weave." She held up her hands that were covered in golden swirls. She swallowed, feeling doubt.

"The first time that you had healed souls, there was no touching," Bel said. "And you were singing. Singing may be your key. It's what bridges your powers to what your desires."

 _No other choice but to test it out._

She turned to the man in front of her—she didn't know his name, and he didn't know hers, which was a good thing because she didn't want his bloodsworn oath. She opened her mouth and started to sing, low, just so that he and those around them heard it. At first, nothing was happening, then a few moments in, her hands started to glow as the golden threads got out. It started to surround each of them—the man in front of her, Ellie, Rain, Gaelen, Bel, Ellie's _lu'tan_ and her own. The golden threads shone bright then subsided, then the man fell to the floor.

"How do you feel?" Charlie asked, nervous. "Are you in pain?"

" _Nei, kem'falla,_ my soul is light." He bowed to her. He bent his knee to kneel and reached for his dagger, but Charlie held him up by his elbows.

" _Nei,_ " Charlie said, determined. Her face was fierce and her voice commanding. "No bloodsworn oaths. I will not have it."

"It is his right, _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen said, eyeing Charlie's hands with clenched jaws.

"No!" Charlie said, letting go of the man to look at Gaelen. "No! No more. I will not have any more." She turned back to the man. "Please, I beg of you. Don't do it." She looked down. "But if you must, I ask that you think of it. That you think about it for at least a week." She looked at him pleadingly. "Gaelen found me right after he had been restored, you have a chance, too, please. _Teska._ "

It took a long while, but the warrior gave a reluctant nod, and Charlie sighed in relief. She turned to the group behind her.

"What do we do now?" Charlotte asked.

Rain took the chance. He knew that she could heal several in an instant, and that would mean that it would be enough healing for Ellie. He hugged Ellie close. "Gather the _rasa_ that will accept healing into the Great Hall, we will have Charlotte sing there." Rain paused. "We will do the healing in groups of two hundred. Will you be able to handle that, _kem'falla_? We would not ask of you what you cannot give."

Charlie nodded. "My strength has returned. I am alright." She looked at Gaelen. "I can do this." _Maybe._

"Just don't touch any of them, _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen said, going to her side. "I will slay any that lay their hands on you."

"I will not," Charlie promised. "That is my gift, isn't it? I heal souls without having to touch." She looked at Ellie. "I'm sorry I didn't step in earlier. I saw your pain, but I…"

"It's alright, Charlie." Ellie said, still pale. "Even I didn't think it would be that painful. But I am alright now, if a little weary."

She turned to Gaelen. "How long do you think it will take to gather the _rasa_?"

Gaelen thought carefully. "A bell, at least. There will be those who will not believe, then there are those who will not wish to do the healing, and other reasons."

Charlie turned to the warriors. "Tell them that I heal without touching, so they can't bring their pain upon me. Explain to them." She swallowed.

They all nodded and, with a sign from Rain, they all went to gather the _rasa_.

She turned to Gaelen. "Gaelen, _shei'tan_ , would you weave sleep upon me for one bell? Just until everything is prepared?"

Gaelen frowned, obviously not liking the fact that she needed it.

"It's just for precaution, _shei'tan_. I've gotten rest today, but I will need all the rest I can get," she smiled to touch his cheek. "And I'm getting nervous, and it builds up to exhaustion, you know."

"Alright," he said. He changed her clothes into something warmer, then picked her up.

"You promise to wake me in one bell?" She asked.

" _Aiyah_ , _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen answered.

She kissed his lips and set her head on the crook of his shoulders. She closed her eyes and slowly felt the weave take power, pulling her into sleep.

* * *

Gaelen carried Charlotte to the Great Hall, it seemed that Fey were already gathering. Those already in the Great Hall were told to go outside for the meantime, to await for further instructions. He wove a sofa where the head table had been, making sure it was warm and comfortable for his _shei'tani_ as he set her down, weaving a blanket on top of her when he pulled away.

"Can she do this, vel Serranis?" The Tairen Soul said as he wove a chair for Ellysetta near the arm rest of the sofa where Charlotte lay.

Gaelen sighed. "She's the only one who can, Feyreisen. Ellysetta's healing takes long and requires touch, causing pain. Charlotte will do what she thinks she must."

He looked at her sleeping face, wondering if he was endangering her by letting her do this. She was the only one who could—mass healings were unheard of, and she was the only one who could heal so many souls at once. He knelt in front of her, clearing the hair from her face.

"She's doing the right thing, Gaelen," Ellysetta said, placing her hand on the arm rest. "Charlie and I were prepared to do everything we could to heal them."

The corner of Gaelen's lips curved up for a moment. "That's why I cannot stay angry with her. She _knows_ she's doing the right thing." He caressed her cheek. "And she does it for me—or, at least, Fey warriors who were like me, nearly drowned with the weight of souls." He sighed through his nose, standing up. "She's quite fierce, my _shei'tani_."

Ellysetta smiled. "She's your equal, Gaelen. And you are a Champion of the Fey, regardless of honor. You are strong."

Gaelen returned her smile. " _Beylah vo,_ Ellysetta Feyreisa. If you are ever in need of anything, do not hesitate to ask me, _kem'falla_. I will forever be grateful to you, for restoring this soul of mine. You gave me the opportunity to have a truemate bond."

Rain interrupted them then. "The first warriors are now outside, Tajik is asking if she is ready."

" _Nei_ , I promised her one bell," Gaelen replied, pursing his lips. "She still has a few more chimes."

He summoned Earth to weave a table in front of the sofa. He wove a pitcher of warm water, accompanying it with a goblet at the side.

"How many have come for healing?" He asked the Tairen Soul.

"The _rasa_ are more than a thousand or two in number, I cannot predict how many will come," the Feyreisen replied.

Gaelen pursed his lips—this could go on all night. "She will rest every two hundred, for at least ten chimes."

" _Aiyah_ , of course. We would never push her more than she is willing to go."

They waited for the chimes to pass by in silence and he woke Charlotte, just as he had promised, when she had gotten one bell of sleep.

She sat up, yawning. She looked at the doors. "Are they outside?"

Gaelen nodded as he handed her a glass of warm water. He sat next to her on the sofa. "Are you going to do those warm up exercises?"

Charlotte gave him a look. "Of course, as if I'd sing in front of people without doing my warm ups. Shame on me." She stood up, she gargled the water then drank it. "Just give me around ten minutes—ten chimes." She looked at the door again as she started to stretch, a look of nervousness passed her face. "Are there a lot?"

"There will most likely be a thousand," the Feyreisa said.

Charlotte gave a nervous laugh. "It'll be like a _concert_. I have to give it my best shot then." She paused for a moment, then she looked at Gaelen. " _Shei'tan_ , do you mind weaving a privacy dome around me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, but wove the dome anyway where she stood, just a few steps away from the sofa. After a few chimes, she asked him to take it down.

"Gaelen," Charlotte called, taking his hands into hers. "You're tired, I can feel it, you need sleep." She looked at the Feyreisen and Feyreisa. "I think you should all go back to sleep, I can do this alone."

Gaelen grinned at her. "Not until you do, _shei'tani_."

Ellysetta leaned back. "It's alright, I was prepared to go all night anyway."

"And I'm not sleeping without Ellysetta," Rain said as he took a seat on the sofa, on the opposite end from Gaelen.

Charlotte took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm ready. You can send them in."

The first two hundred warriors entered with Tajik in the lead. They looked unsure—this was the first time something like this was happening. But they also looked excited, hopeful. Gaelen understood how they felt. More often than not, the fate of the _rasa_ was death, or becoming _dahl'reisen_. Healing was unheard of, and the only real chance the _rasa_ had was to find a truemate—but that was rare.

They stopped a little away from the front, and Charlotte looked back at Gaelen. He walked up to her and held her hand, with the contact, he felt the nervousness and the doubt that crept in.

"You can do this," Gaelen said, squeezing her fingers. "You'll heal many tonight." She seemed unconvinced, so he kissed her forehead. "Just sing as if it were to me, _shei'tani_."

He stood by her, just close enough so that he could feel her presence, and she could feel his.

With another deep breath, she spoke, looking at the _rasa_ in front of her. "I hope I can bring you peace." She gave a bow from the waist, then when she stood upright again, she closed her eyes for a few moments, her brows furrowed in a silent prayer. She opened her eyes, swallowing down the nervousness that had built up inside her.

Then she began.

" _May it be an evening star shines down upon you. May it be when darkness falls your heart will be true."_

Her hands were covered in golden threads and she stretched them out to spread the weave over the _rasa._

" _You walk a lonely road. Oh how far you are from home."_

She deliberately continued to thicken the weave, putting more effort than before, and she glanced at Gaelen, who was smiling encouragingly at her.

" _Mornie utulie. Believe and you will find your way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now."_

The bright weave, now practically a blanket, separated into strings as it went to each _rasa_ in the room, enveloping them in light. She closed her eyes, holding in her focus.

" _May it be the shadow's call will fly away. May it be you journey on to light the day. When the night is overcome. You may rise to find the sun."_

When each _rasa_ was fully enveloped in light, the threads sunk into their skin. There were gasps from several, and some fell to their knees as a flash of bright light came from their skin.

" _Mornie utulie. Believe and you will find your way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. A promise lives within you now."_

Charlotte prolonged the last note and Gaelen's heart clenched. The song, like all the songs that she sung, was different and he'd never heard of it. But just listening to it, grasping its meaning, it was just so poignant.

So very appropriate for this moment.

As soon as the song finished, some warriors went down on one knee, the others attempting to do _lute'asheiva_ were already on their knees, shaking and some were in tears.

"No," Charlotte whispered as she got down the elevated platform. "No! Stop!"

The warriors all looked at her, and she looked back at Gaelen, and he could see the clear panic on her face. Then, before any of them could tell what she was going to do next, she knelt on the ground, sat on her heals and touched her head to the floor, hands on the ground beside her head.

" _Shei'tani!_ " Gaelen growled out as he knelt beside her.

"No, Gaelen!" She hissed, as she looked at him, then resumed her position. "I'll beg if I have to. I'm not going to take any more bonds." She took a deep breath. "Fey warriors, I am begging you, _teska_ , please, do not bind yourself to me."

" _Shei'tani,_ it is their right as warriors." Gaelen placed his hands on her shoulders, urging her to stand. "It is a warrior's right, a gift that no _shei'dalin_ can allow or deny."

Thankfully, she lifted her head and sat up, but she didn't stand. She looked at the warriors who kneeled. "By binding yourself to me, you risk losing the chance to find a truemate of your own." Her voice thickened with emotion. "You can't say that there's no one out there for you right now, because Gaelen found me—despite the fact that he's lived so long. Moments before he was to do a bloodsworn oath, he found me." She touched her head to the ground once again. " _Teska_. I am begging you. Do not throw that chance away for me." She raised her head, lips quivering and eyes brimming with tears. "And if you still think you must, and if you still want to, swear it to the Feyreisa—"

"The _lute'asheiva_ does not work like that, _shei'tani_ , they have chosen you to bind themselves to," Gaelen said.

"But this was all Ellie's idea!" She looked at him, then to Ellysetta. "If you have anyone to thank for restoring your souls it's her not me." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I could not have healed you without Ellie."

" _Shei'tani_ ," Gaelen said, placing his hand upon her cheek to turn her face to him. "They give you this honor, out of their own will. And they will do it with or without your permission."

"But I'm not someone you die for, Gaelen," Charlotte said as the tears fell from her eyes. "You die for someone like Ellie, or Marissya. But no one should die for someone like me."

"You have brought us hope, _kem'falla_ ," one of the warriors said. "You have brought us light in our existence. We live or die by the decree of the gods—that is the life of the _rasa._ But you have brought us hope in these pain and sorrow filled days. I would gladly give my life for one such as you."

" _Aiyah_ ," other Fey warriors agreed.

Gaelen brought her up on her feet, and he could feel her reluctance. "You must let them do this, _shei'tani_. You dishonor them by being this way."

She looked at him with a conflicted expression that Gaelen just needed to hug her. He pulled back to cup her face with both hands. " _Shei'tani_ , _lute'asheiva_ is a Fey warrior's right. They honor you with their bond—they will serve and protect you in this life and the death that follows. You cannot stop them from doing this, you have to understand that."

Charlotte was silent for a while, and Gaelen thought that she'd protest when she opened her mouth to speak, but she surprised him by saying, "Fine, I will not protest their bond, but I will not welcome it either."

She turned her back on the warriors and got up the platform. Gaelen also went back up and stood by Charlotte as the warriors said the sacred words of _lute'asheiva_. Each warrior that became a new _lu'tan_ approached her and knelt in front of her, offering his bloodsworn dagger. With a glance at Gaelen, Charlotte accepted each dagger without a word, placing it in a trunk that Gaelen wove beside her.

The warriors that did not do _lute'asheiva_ made their way out of the Great Hall, and soon, it was once again just the four of them.

Once the door closed, Charlotte turned to hug Gaelen.

« _What is it that makes you so convinced that you are not worthy of being protected?_ » He led her to the sofa and made her sit down in the middle beside the Tairen Soul. He took a seat beside her and poured her a glass of warm water.

« _I just don't want anyone else to die for me, shei'tan._ » She replied, sipping the water slowly. "Can you make the water hotter, _shei'tan?_ "

"The song you sang, it was very beautiful, Charlotte, and quite appropriate," the Feyreisen said while Gaelen was heating the water, weaving Fire into it. "Thank you for sharing it with us."

Charlotte smiled as Gaelen handed her the water, steaming slightly. "Thank you," she said to him, then she turned back to the Tairen Soul. "It's a song we used to sing at the _Conservatory_ —usually just _acapella_ , though, or prerecorded music, I've always wanted to sing it with an orchestra."

A look of sadness passed her face and Gaelen pulled her close to him, giving her comfort through touch. They had no bond threads that connected them as of yet, but for Fey, touch conveyed a lot.

"I'm alright, Gaelen," Charlotte said as she stood, placing the cup down on the table. "It's time I stop being such a baby over this. I mean, I'm in a new world with magic, for God's sake. _Magic_. I should be happy I get to go on an adventure like this!"

Gaelen sighed.

The Feyreisen spoke. "You don't simply deal with grief like that, _kem'falla.._ You could spend a thousand years mourning, and it would still be painful." The Feyreisa reached for his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He must've been thinking of Sariel—his mate whose death caused him to scorch the world a thousand years before.

Charlotte bit her lip. "It's just… There's so much I can do in this world, and I'm wasting time and effort just crying over a world I'll never see again." She inhaled deeply. "Speaking of wasting time, send the next ones in."

"You cannot do what you did earlier, _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen said. "You cannot use a Fey warrior's instinct to protect women from pain against them." The look on the warrior's faces as they saw Charlotte beg—they were truly conflicted.

"I won't," Charlotte said, turning around, a rueful, bitter smile on her lips. "I'm slowly learning that nothing keeps you _guys_ from your oaths."

For the next two bells or so, she continued to sing and heal—receiving _lute'asheiva_ bonds every time she finished healing a group. Gaelen saw her frown after the song, when several warriors would kneel to give her their bloodsworn oaths, but he also saw that despite not liking it, she took each dagger with care and a short prayer—to never need the protection of the giver.

After the end of a fifth rendition, she staggered to the sofa, Ellysetta and Gaelen were beside her in an instant.

"You should rest now, _shei'tani,_ " Gaelen said as he held the cup of warm water to her lips. "You're weary."

Charlotte turned to Rain. "How many more are left?"

"Just a little more than three hundred, _kem'falla_ ," Rain replied. "You don't have to continue if you can't."

"I'll see to the rest of them," Ellysetta said. "You should get some rest, Charlie."

Charlie shook her head, straightening her back and schooling her expression. "You'll be in pain, Ellie. I'll be fine." This time, she looked at Gaelen. "I'll finish this, _shei'tan_ , and then I'll sleep."

Gaelen clenched his jaw, seeing the determination in her eyes. "I wish our bond was more complete so that I could give you strength."

Unexpectedly, she grabbed him by the cloth around his neck and pulled her to him, bringing his lips to hers in a quick kiss. When she pushed him back, she had a wide grin on her face. " _That_ gave me quite a bit of strength, _shei'tan_."

« _Well, if that's how it is, I can think of something that might just revitalize you_ » Gaelen smirked as he pulled her up, wrapping his arm around her waist, flattening his palm on her stomach. He saw the blush on her cheeks and grinned.

Good to know he wasn't the only one affected.

The rest of the warriors that sought healing entered and he held her close to support her, but making sure he didn't impede her hand movements. In the four chimes it took her to sing her healing, he felt the weariness that weighed upon her body, and she leaned against him for support to hold her up. She was doing all the healing without any help from her _lu'tan_ , her lack of practice with Spirit made sure of that. The fact that their bond wasn't complete also made sure she couldn't get help from him.

« _This is the last, Charlotte—if any more come in, I will slay them where they stand._ » Gaelen clenched his jaw, he'd done it so many times this night that he felt an ache.

Charlotte resisted the great urge to roll her eyes at his words. She knelt down to receive the daggers of those that had bloodsworn themselves to her. And when the Great Hall was empty again, Gaelen carried her in his arms. She yawned as she settled her head on the crook of his neck.

"You know, you should really teach those thousand soldiers that are leaving in the morning how to do the invisibility weave—it'll help," she said as he stepped down the platform.

" _Nei_ , they will not listen to me," Gaelen said.

The Feyreisen and Feyreisa came up beside them. Ellysetta spoke, "The soldiers will have a better chance at survival if you teach them, Gaelen."

" _Teska_ , _shei'tan_ ," Charlotte whispered, saying nothing further as she fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Woohooo, here's another update!

* * *

Charlie woke up in a relatively dark room, and in an instant, she was pulled back into a memory.

It was dark and cramped. Terror and panic gripped her heart.

« _Shei'tani!_ »

Gaelen's voice in her mind was what brought her out of her memory induced haze. He must've felt her terror and panic.

« _I'm fine, Gaelen._ »

But apparently, she didn't answer fast enough, because the next thing she knew, Gaelen burst through the door, Fey'cha at hand. Upon seeing no danger in the room, he sheathed the daggers, his face still fierce when he approached her, icy blue eyes glowing.

« _Why were you afraid, shei'tani?_ » He placed his hand on her cheek.

« _It was just a memory, Gaelen. The room was dark, and I remembered something I didn't want to._ » She placed her hand on top of his, closing her eyes. « _I'm alright._ »

With a flick of his wrist, the lamps in the room lit up. He quickly wove himself a new set of clothes, getting on the bed with her. He wrapped his hand around her, placing her between his legs. « _Your terror was very real, shei'tani, I cannot just let that be._ »

Charlie swallowed, gripping on to his hands on her waist. « _When it's dark, and I'm alone I often remember…_ » She faltered for a moment, then she decided to just get it over with. « _I remember the night Greta died._ »

Shame and guilt filled her, and she knew Gaelen could feel it through their touching hands.

"Do you think Greta died because of you?" Gaelen asked, and she could feel his breath on her shoulder.

"I _know_ she died because of me," Charlie replied.

Usually, just the thought of Greta's death made Charlie cry, but this time, it didn't feel so bad. There was still that part of her that grieved, but maybe Gaelen's presence was helping her.

"Think no further of it, _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen said as he kissed the back of her neck.

Gently, he carried her off the bed and into the bathroom.

"I wish to take you somewhere." Gaelen kissed her cheek as he set her feet on the floor. "Your courtship gift for today is on the bedside table, _shei'tani_."

Charlie saw that the stone tub carved out of the floor was filled with water, and she could see steam going up.

"I filled it with warm water," Gaelen said by her ear.

She was just now noticing how thin a fabric she was wearing, and just how close she was to Gaelen. His hand was still on her waist. She swallowed as she looked at his face. His lips were barely touching her ear, but she could feel it. She could feel the primary thing Gaelen was feeling.

Desire.

She could feel his desire so clearly that it affected her.

He closed his eyes, swallowing as he stepped back, putting some distance between them. "Go bathe, _shei'tani_ , I will see you when you come outside. There are clothes for you on that table," he motioned to the table next to the tub. He slowly backed away towards the door. "Go before I break my oath to you."

The oath. The oath not to mate with her until she was the one who asked of it. That oath. The Fey never broke their oath.

She swallowed as the door closed and she walked to the tub and got out of her nightdress. Her muscles weren't sore but they were stiff from sleeping too long.

« _Gaelen, how long was I asleep?_ » She asked Gaelen.

« _You slept for sixteen bells, Charlotte._ »

 _Sixteen fucking hours?_

« _You were exhausted, so it's understandable, shei'tani_.» Gaelen said.

She submerged her head for a few moments. « _What happened while I was asleep?_ »

« _The Feyreisen and the Feyreisa have left for the Fey'Bahren caves, where the last tairen pride live. Marissya and Dax have gone with them. We leave for Dharsa, the capital, tomorrow. It will take us about a day and a half to get there. We will meet Rain, Ellysetta, Marissya and Dax when we get there._ »

There was a sense of urgency in his tone, and Charlie became worried.

« _Gaelen, shei'tan, what's wrong? What's going on?_ » Charlie looked at the door, as if she could see Gaelen through it.

« _The Massan have gathered without Rain or Marissya, and it is due largely to my return._ »

« _The Massan?_ »

Images entered her mind. The Massan was a council of sorts. There were six members, and five of them were truemated males, one for each element and the mystic the Fey called upon. The sixth member was a _shei'dalin_ , the most powerful one of all the land, which right now was Marissya.

« _What do they want with you?_ »

« _I was dahl'reisen, shei'tani. The most feared one, and now I return and am restored, the first ever dahl'reisen to be. They'll have questions._ »

She felt so upset by the news. Why couldn't people just welcome Gaelen home? He'd been gone for a _thousand_ years. And he's been defending the goddamned Fading Lands for those thousand years and he didn't even know that he'd ever come home. For crying out loud, he's a goddamned patriot.

« _Shei'tani, do not be so angry. It's natural people distrust me, that's just how our culture is. It'll take a while for people to change. And for immortal creatures even more so._ »

Charlie knew that. Charlie understood that. But whenever she thought of people being mean to Gaelen after all he'd been through, it didn't matter that she understood Fey culture. What mattered was that people were putting Gaelen down after everything—and no one was going to do that to Gaelen.

She'd fucking fight the world to protect Gaelen.

She finished her bath in relative silence, the only sounds were splashes and sloshes. She got out of the water and reached for a cloth that she assumed was meant to be a towel. She dried her body and wrapped her hair with the towel.

Then she wore the traveling leathers that Gaelen had woven for her. She stepped out of the bathroom and looked for the courtship gift that Gaelen had told her was on the bed.

She had a courtship gift everyday, and she loved it.

Today's courtship gift was a globe of glass with a flower in it, a part of the bottom was flat to allow the globe to stand. The seven petals began as bright blue inside, then became dark purple at the edges, the center radiated white veins and white stamens. The globe was relatively big, just a little bigger than a baseball. The flower took root in the inch of soil inside the globe—she didn't see a stem, though. It was still very much alive.

"It's called Bravanth, the Fey call it the Flower of Will—it lives despite being uprooted from its soil. The flower will take root and thrive even in the harshest conditions," Gaelen stood by the door and he walked to her. With a flick of his wrist, her hair was dry and in a neat bun a top her head. He had changed his clothes into his travelling leathers, but without his dozens of Fey'cha.

" _Beylah vo, shei'tan_ ," she said, for both her hair and the gift. She wasn't lost on the metaphor of her gift. She gently placed the globe back on the bedside table. She then turned to Gaelen and circled her arms around his waist, bringing her cheek to his chest, and she could hear his heartbeat.

"Well, I do give great courtship gifts," Gaelen said, and she felt him nodding. She could just hear the smug smile on his face.

She pulled away, rolling her eyes. "Where'd you find the flower anyway? I don't remember seeing any gardens around Chatok." Of course, she hadn't completely gotten around the fortress yet.

"There are none." Gaelen's face turned oddly serious. "I have heard from Tajik that the land here has been barren for quite a while, as with the rest of the Fading Lands with a few exceptions."

Charlie's brows furrowed together. "Then where did you…? Did you go somewhere far while I slept?"

Gaelen shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips. " _Nei_. I taught the warriors the invisibility weave, but that's as far as I'd go from you, _shei'tani_."

Charlie puffed her cheeks, slowly blowing the air out. "Is this a riddle? Because I really hate those."

Gaelen grinned, then pulled her to the door. " _Nei_ , _shei'tani_ , no riddles for you."

Charlotte sighed as Gaelen gently pulled her through their intertwined hands, closing the door behind her with a flick of Air. "Gaelen, where are we going now?"

"There is something you must see, _shei'tani_."

Gaelen said nothing more as he led her to the Warrior's Wall—the very high wall that connected the fortress of Chatok to the fortress of Chakai about a mile away. They stopped as Charlotte saw the field. The field where she had been weeping yesterday, where she had lost control of the powers she had because of the unbearable sorrow the ground was exerting on her. She didn't know how she knew that it was the ground, but she did, and it was… excruciating. Seeing the field now, however, didn't bring the discomfort she thought it might.

It wasn't because of the warriors around the field on all sides. It was because the field was now filled with flowers. It was filled with Bravanth.

She walked into the field, careful not to step on any flowers and making sure she walked in the gaps. As she wondered about mesmerized by the Bravanth, the blue of which looked like it was glowing with the moonlight shining down on it, Gaelen spoke. "The Bravanth is a cousin to the Amaryth, the undying flower, which blooms in the footsteps of a Fey woman with child."

Charlie looked back. "Are you serious?"

" _Aiyah, shei'tani_. Amarynth is the flower that has given life to these lands which were once a desert place. After Amarynth blooms, what follows is the Bravanth, signaling that the soil is ready to be planted in." Gaelen continued, walking towards her. "When a Fey woman is with child, her powers are at the strongest, and Amaryth blooms. Amarynth has not bloomed for a long time in the Fading Lands, _shei'tani_ , and neither has Bravanth." He smirked for a moment. "As you have not given any indication of being with child—as truemated couples do not have children outside of an incomplete bond—this," he motioned to the field with both hands, "is a testament to just how great your power is."

Bel and Tajik came up just a little behind Gaelen, and they regarded her with a look of awe and expectation. She looked at the warriors nearby, who were all looking at her with the same expression. Gaelen brought his hand up to touch her cheek, and she recoiled.

Gaelen's expression turned from awe into confusion. "What upsets you, _shei'tani_?"

Fear was starting claw its way up, and the weight of several things were crashing down on her. The initial terror that she had previously refused to feel at first became primary in her mind.

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she fixed her gaze on Gaelen. He must've seen her fear because he came closer and took her face into his hands. "Gaelen, I'm really scared."

He didn't say anything, just waiting for her to elaborate.

"Gaelen." Charlie swallowed, looking into his eyes. « _Shei'tan._ » She sighed as she looked at the Mother and Daughter Moons above. The sight was both lovely and terrifying. She placed her hands on top of his. « _You're all expecting so much… and I… I can't_ » She leaned forward, sliding her head from his chin to his chest, until she was looking at their feet. « _What if I fail? Does that mean I have no place here anymore?_ »

It seemed to her that the only reason she was so treasured was precisely because she had the powers she had, and that she could do what she could.

« _Ver reisa ku'chae. Kem surah, shei'tani._ » He tilted her head up by lifting her chin, making her look up at his glowing eyes.« _Those are the words I first spoke to you. My soul is bound to yours, shei'tani, and you will always have a place with me. You will never be alone. If you fail, we fail together._ »

The devotion in his eyes floored her, and her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't resist kissing him, feeling tears go down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. She didn't know how deep her feelings for Gaelen were getting, she didn't know if it was love yet, was it too soon for love? Was there even a too soon? But she knew that as it was now, Gaelen had the power to just break her heart—and she didn't know if she'd ever recover.

Moments after Gaelen pulled her body closer to deepen the kiss, someone coughed. And Gaelen reluctantly pulled back.

Kavril managed to look embarrassed. "Gaelen, Charlotte, supper has been prepared."

Charlie's face was red, and she wiped at her tears with the back of her palm. Gaelen glared at Kavril, but led Charlie out of the field anyway.

" _Nei_. Charlotte and I will not be dining with the Fey this night."

They looked back when they reached the walkway.

"Uhm," Charlie looked at the gates, then at the flowers that had bloomed in its way. "How do people get out or pass through? They'll have to uproot them, right?"

" _Aiyah_ , _kem'falla_." Bel walked up to them. "We'll have to uproot them—they'll serve well in the war."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Bravanth has magical properties, one of which is that it can provide the needed nutrients during war." Tajik was the one who answered, coming up beside Bel. He was frowning slightly, not meeting her eyes. "The petals are filled with nutrients, just one would sustain a Fey warrior for one day."

"That's amazing," Charlie said, but she wasn't as surprised. She was getting desensitized to all these things.

Gaelen placed his arm over her shoulders. "Come, _shei'tani_."

Charlie smiled at Bel, Tajik and Kavril. "Have a good dinner." With that, she turned and followed Gaelen's lead. "What did you do today, Gaelen _?_ " She wrapped her hand around his wrist, leaning on his shoulder.

"I was teaching some of the Spirit masters the invisibility weave, they'll be leaving tomorrow," Gaelen answered. She felt his hesitation, but she also felt a sense of arrogance there.

"That's good, I hope that they all come home." Charlie felt a sort of protectiveness over the Fey warriors—especially now that she'd seen them, how they were and how they celebrated.

"Death is a part of life for the Fey—just as much as fighting, _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen said. "We are reminded as young _chadins_ that the Fey are made to fight."

Charlie nodded, but said nothing further. They made it out of the fortress, crossing the edge of the sheet of Bravanth to get to Chakai and near the start of the Silvermist mountains.

"Where are we going, Gaelen?" Charlotte asked as Gaelen knelt down in front of her, showing her his back.

"Get on my back, _shei'tani_ ," he urged and Charlotte did as she was told, placing her arms around his neck and hitching her knees on his hips, where he promptly wrapped them around his waist as he stood.

He wrapped her in Air and Spirit and made sure she was comfortable before he jumped, using a burst of Air to make him go really high.

Charlie screamed, wrapping her arms around Gaelen tightly. She closed her eyes, burying her head in the space between Gaelen's neck and her arm. She felt the vibration go up his chest and throat.

"Relax, _shei'tani_. I won't let you fall," Gaelen said as he jumped from the wall to the top of the tower.

Charlie, with slight hesitation, relaxed, trying to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest.

Gaelen wove Earth into the cliffs, and was able to make a step jut out one after the other from which to jump off of.

Once they reached the top, which had a relatively flat surface, Gaelen set her down, only to pick her up again, hooking his arm on the back of her knees and the other going to her back.

He had set up a thick carpet-like sheet with several pillows on it and a small, short table beside it, which was laden with food set on beautiful plates, and a golden pitcher set with beautiful stones with matching goblets. A few feet away from the bed, Gaelen had set up lamps that gave off a beautiful blue glow, neither too much nor too little.

"It's great, Gaelen," Charlie said, kissing his cheek.

She felt his delight and pride at having made her happy, and she felt very, very blessed at having a Fey warrior as a soulmate, especially someone like Gaelen.

He gently set her down on to the soft bedding, propping her up with pillows—which were stable, she was guessing that Gaelen had woven Earth to keep them pinned down. He then lay down beside her, on the side next to the table.

She looked up at the sky, and she was able to clearly see the stars in the sky.

"When I was _rasa_ , I used to go here to think—well, a lot of Fey warriors go here, but I got them to yield it to us for tonight." Gaelen smiled as he took a plate of fruits from the table. Lifting a slice to her lips, he spoke. "Here, _shei'tani_ , let me feed you."

Charlie opened her mouth, leaning forward slightly to take in the bite sized fruit. Her lips brushed against his fingers as he slowly pulled them away. There was something very sensual about the act. She kept her eyes on his, even when he looked away briefly to lift another slice of fruit to her lips.

She swallowed, licking her lips. She turned to face him, while still leaning on the pillows. "Let me do it, too." Reaching for a slice of fruit, she brought it to his mouth.

He opened his mouth and wrapped his mouth around the fruit, until her fingertips. He pulled away, taking the fruit, but not before licking her fingers.

Charlie couldn't help but turn red. Then she leaned forward to kiss him. She placed her hand on his cheek as he entered his tongue into her mouth—she could taste the sweet but tangy taste of the fruit he had eaten. She felt him smirk as he pulled away.

"Let's not get too carried away just yet, _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen said as he grabbed another piece of fruit. "You need to eat, you haven't eaten anything since last night."

Her stomach grumbled in agreement.

They did that for several more chimes, just feeding each other fruits, vegetables and meat, occasionally getting a sip of some alcoholic drink called pinalle.

"I never knew feeding someone else could feel so intimate," Charlie said as she fed Gaelen a piece of meat, the last one.

" _Aiyah,_ " Gaelen replied as he lifted the goblet of pinalle to her lips. "Feeding someone else is deemed a very intimate act, because it shows a sense of dependency on the other person—and, of course, trust."

Charlie smiled, remembering something. She lay down on Gaelen's lap as he placed the plate back on the table. He took her goblet and placed it back on the table along with his own.

"When we were kids, Greta would always share her food with me—even when she didn't have that much to start with," Charlie grinned at the memory of Greta happily giving her half of the cookie. "When I was being punished and sent to my room with no dinner, Greta would always sneak something into my room—usually just some chips or cookies."

Gaelen started stroking her hair, and she found it incredibly relaxing as she looked up at the stars. "Tell me more about her, _shei'tani._ "

Charlie closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Gaelen's hand in her hair, and his other one was on her stomach, his fingers intertwined with her own.

"She was so kind and loving—when you tell me about Fey women, I can always easily picture Greta as one. She loved so deeply, so openly. She'd never ignore anyone who was in need." She opened her eyes and looked at Gaelen. "But for all the love she had, she was also fierce. If she thought you were doing something wrong, she'd always tell you—and it was precisely because she loved that she could do it. And if she believed you were in the right, she'd defend you to the death."

To the death. That was exactly what had happened.

She swallowed, looking at their entwined hands. "Greta was murdered about several years ago." It was probably the pinalle that was making her talk so freely, but it was also Gaelen—his very presence was helping her. "Someone had... broken into our house, and Greta and I were alone." Tears were gathering her eyes, but Gaelen remained quiet, waiting for her to finish. She spoke with a voice thick with emotion. "She… she, uh, fought to protect me, and in the end…she died." She looked at Gaelen then, eyes shining with tears. "For me."

Greta had died trying to get Charlie to safety, she died for her sake, and everyday, Charlie carried that guilt, and those that stemmed from it, around with her—she would do so for the rest of her life. In fact, the most dominant image of Greta—the one that came to mind when her name is mentioned or remembered—is the one of her last moment.

Gaelen shifted their position so he was cradling her, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Charlotte, look at me."

Charlie did, eyes still blurry. She was met with glowing eyes.

"With the way you describe Greta, I _know_ she would have never blame you for her death. You are not at fault, _shei'tani_." Gaelen leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

Charlie leaned into him, laying her head on the crook of his neck. "You know, _shei'tan,_ after Greta died, no matter what anyone said, I had always blamed myself for her death—if I was less helpless, if I knew how to fight, then maybe she wouldn't have died."

Gaelen was silent for a moment. "Is that why you always want to help people and protect them?"

Charlie nodded. "I just don't want to feel helpless, Gaelen. And I never want anyone to die for me." That was also why no matter what, she'd use her powers to the death if needed, just to save lives.

Gaelen lifted her so that she was facing him. "Good people would never want others to die for them, Charlotte. But good people are also the ones who are worth dying for. You are a Fey woman, that alone has guaranteed that Fey warriors would die for you. That you are a truemate and powerful makes you a treasure to us, to be kept safe and away from harm at all costs. You are a hope to the Fey. You are a joy to the Fey." He leaned back, smiling. "The greatest joy a warrior can have is to find his _shei'tani_ , but the greatest honor next to that would be to die in defense of one. Because then he is guaranteed to find his in the next life."

"Is that really true?"

"It must be, because I cannot think of what I have done in this life to deserve finding a _shei'tani_ of my own." Gaelen smiled at her and again, she was taken aback by the love that shone from his eyes.

Then she feared she couldn't reciprocate that love.

"Gaelen." She swallowed. "What happens if I can't complete the bond?"

Marissya had told her to ask Gaelen more about the _shei'tanitsa_ bond when she had first explained about it.

"I cannot lie to you _shei'tani._ " He looked at her setting her between his legs to take her hands into his. "When the gods give gifts, they come at a price. A Fey warrior must prove he is worthy of this bond, that he is willing to give his life for it. That is why he binds his soul to his _shei'tani's_ the moment they meet."

Charlie realized what he was saying. "If I don't complete the bond you're going to die. And if I die… you'll die."

Gaelen nodded. "Bond madness will take over, and I must be put to death, lest I harm others. If you died, I will not survive it. Nothing will be able to anchor me to this world if it were to happen."

Her eyes widened and she pulled him to her, as if he was disappearing at that very moment. "How do I complete the bond, Gaelen? I don't want you to die."

Gaelen pulled away, cupping her cheek. " _Las, shei'tani_. The bond is not simply consciously accepted. It is when you accept me into your soul—baring all your secrets, your thoughts, your memories. When I can enter into your soul freely. _Ver reisa ku'chae. Kem surah, shei'tani_. The day you say those words to me, and truly, truly mean them, is the day that we complete the bond." He pulled her close, wrapping her hands around his waist, and then pressing her head to his chest. "The _shei'tanitsa_ bond is a great, great gift, and so the price of it must also be great. If I want it, I must risk all to get it."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Charlie asked, lips trembling. Maybe if he'd told her sooner, they might've been able to get some progress in already.

" _Shei'tani_ , your soul is too kind. I would never force you to do anything, and if I had told you from the beginning, you would've tried to complete the bond, despite your trepidations," Gaelen said, holding her tighter. "The price of the _shei'tanitsa_ bond has always been kept as a closely guarded secret by the Fey."

Charlie could understand why they kept it a secret, and why Gaelen hadn't told her—but she wished he did. She pursed her lips, quiet for a long while. " _Shei'tan_ , will you mate with me?"

She felt him tense under her, and she could also feel his arousal at her hip. He gently pushed her so he could look at her eyes, looking for something. Finding whatever it was, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers, sighing.

" _Nei, shei'tani_. You say it because of what you just found out, not because you truly wish for it. _Nei,_ I will not mate with you this night."

Charlie knew he was right, of course. She knew it the moment she said it.

"Soon," she whispered. "I promise, Gaelen."

* * *

Gaelen walked with Charlotte back to their room. After spending a bell or two more at the cliff top, they went down to rest—they were leaving for Dharsa in the morning. The moment that the door closed, he wove Earth to change both their clothes into ones for sleeping.

She climbed into the bed first, on the side farther than where he stood. Then she turned, looking at him expectantly. He then made his way to the bed, getting under the covers to slide in beside her.

He smiled when he felt Charlotte come closer to him.

After she had promised to finally mate with him soon, there was a certain wall that had seemed to crumble around them. She felt more at ease with him than before, and he could immediately feel that shift—it was in the way that she looked at him, the way that she spoke. It was less guarded, more open and inviting.

Daringly, Gaelen pulled Charlotte towards him until her head was against his chest. Then he grinned when she didn't squirm or pull away—he felt no discomfort from their touching hands. In the stillness that followed, he felt it, and so, apparently, did she.

In the darkness of his old, long-tired soul, he felt the light seep into the void of loneliness. A light that only her soul could possibly be. Peace came upon him, and in the middle of it came the first thread of their bond—light and tender. He grasped at it immediately, and to him it was hope—fragile and yet it renewed him.

He didn't know he had been crying until Charlotte was wiping his eyes. Tears were something that became unknown to him since he had become _dahl'reisen_ , but even before them they were few and rare.

"Gaelen, _shei'tan_ , why are you crying? And… and did you feel that?" She was looking at him, propped up on her elbows, and Gaelen could feel the brush of her hair on his neck and cheek.

Gaelen reached out, wrapping his arm around her neck to pull her to his chest. They were quiet for a while, and he could feel the rise of her chest, and the slow trace of her fingers on his chest through the fabric of his tunic.

"You wove the first thread of our bond, _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen whispered. He was still filled with so much emotion. "Now, get rest, _shei'tani_." He kissed the crown of her head. "Or must I weave Spirit for you to sleep?"

" _Nei_ , I feel ready to sleep, especially with the help of all that pinalle."

He heard her yawn, then after a few more chimes, she was finally asleep.

Gaelen focused on the feel of the rise and fall of her chest, just marveling at the very fact that he could have her in his arms, at the very fact that she was alive. It was odd to him, to have a _shei'tani_ of his own. As a child, he dreamed of her, even after the four hundred years of training at the Warriors' Academy, even when he was nearly a thousand years old. But somewhere along the way, he had lost hope. Then Marikah had died, and with the hope that had made him hold on to honor gone, he willingly went into the Wildling Rage to avenge her. The moment he had done that, he knew he had lost all chance of even seeing a Fey woman again. Then the Feyreisa restored his soul, and then the gods sent Charlotte to him.

 _Gods, I don't pretend to know what I did to deserve this bond, nor do I believe for even a moment that I'm worthy as I am. But, by the gods, I swear I'll spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy._

Gaelen slept soundly that night, so peacefully he couldn't even remember the last time he had done so.

When he woke up, however, she was no longer in his arms.

« _Shei'tani, where are you?_ »

A moment later she replied. « _I'm downstairs. Vocal exercises. You were sleeping very well, I didn't want to wake you._ »

He quickly wove Earth to change his clothes into travelling leathers, making his way downstairs right after. He heard her before he saw her, and he marveled at the depth of her voice, the rich clarity of her tone, and her wonderful technique.

Although, the words she sang didn't make full sense to him.

She was walking down the corridor that framed the courtyard, then when she saw him, she crossed the courtyard to get to him, hugging him.

"Good morning," she tiptoed to kiss his lips and he smiled against hers.

"That was a nice song, but I don't understand the use of certain words. Although if you're really singing to infants, then that's fine," Gaelen smiled, raising an eyebrow at her.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, though she was still smiling. "'Baby' is a term of endearment." She bit her lip. "Like… You're treasured like a baby." She shrugged. "I personally don't use it because it's odd to me, but there are a lot of songs with it."

"Maybe I should use it." Gaelen laughed at her straight expression. "Have you eaten, _shei'tani_?"

Charlotte shook her head, and Gaelen frowned. "I like to do vocal exercises on an empty stomach."

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, grabbing her hand to bring her to the Great Hall.

She was wearing a robe and he changed it to travelling leathers, weaving a layer of Air inside to keep her from feeling the heat later on. It was still early, and dawn was breaking—the warriors were already awake, getting ready for the departure to Dharsa.

"Just about half a bell now, not that long," Charlotte replied. "Will we be leaving right away?"

Gaelen nodded. " _Aiyah_. The warriors are ready. But not before you've eaten."

As they walked, Charlotte began to sing again.

They turned a corner and the Great Hall was open and there were warriors going in and out. They smiled as they heard her sing. They bowed slightly as they saw her, and she nodded in acknowledgement.

" _Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby, I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace._ _You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face, baby, I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away. I can feel your halo, halo, halo…"_

They entered the Great Hall and he led her to a seat at the front, loving the fact that she was looking at him throughout the song. Gaelen pulled her chair back for her, then he went to sit across her.

" _Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night. You're the only one that I want, think I'm addicted to your light…"_

She stopped singing to begin to eat.

"What's a _halo_?"

For the duration of the meal, she was explaining about God and _angels_ , and how they had a ray of light around their head called _halos_.

"They're like Lightmaidens?"

Charlotte looked thoughtful. "Yes, but there are male angels—in fact, they're depicted to be more males than females."

Then she started to explain how _angels_ had great big wings to fly. And how they were in forms of godly beauty and did the work of God.

"But usually, when people say 'you're an _angel'_ , it means someone exceptionally good—or extraordinarily beautiful. They also, somehow, symbolize salvation." Charlotte shrugged as she drank water to finish her meal. Gaelen stared at her, and she asked why.

Gaelen smiled at her. "You're my _angel_ , _shei'tani._ "

Charlotte seemed stunned by what he had said. She smiled then stood up to go to him. She bent down to hug him tight. "Weren't you listening to my song, _shei'tan_? You're my _angel_." She kissed his forehead then stood up straight. "I'm going to go pack my courtship gifts, alright? I'll see you in a bit."

As she walked back, she began to sing again. He sat there for a while, marveling in the feeling of their bond thread. Looking at the warriors around the Great Hall, he wished he could share with them the joy of the bond, but he considered none of them his close friends, much less his blade brothers—the closest one to consider was Belliard vel Jelani, for he was one of the people who had accepted him as a friend to Ellysetta. But the joy of _shei'tanitsa_ was also something very personal and intimate, he could only share its joy to someone close to him.

He'd heard of the joy of the bond, from the blade brothers of his time, before the Mage Wars—when he himself still had hope. He'd heard his close brothers talk about it. He wasn't quite sure now if they were still alive, or if they'd even welcome him back or maybe they'd kill him on the spot. There were also his parents. He'd seen their happiness in the bond for the first thousand five hundred years of his life—it was his first example of how to treat his _shei'tani_ and that was what made him want to have one in the first place. Over and over again through the millennia he had spent as _dahl'reisen_ he had thought of his parents and the shame they would have felt for what he had done.

« _What's wrong, Gaelen?_ » Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

« _Nothing, shei'tani—I'm fine. I worry over many things._ » He replied, not wanting to cause her any anxieties.

« _Will you tell me about them later?_ »

« _Of course, shei'tani._ »

She was quiet for a while, and he thought that was it, but she spoke once more. « _You're my angel, Gaelen. It doesn't matter what people think of you. I'll be here no matter what. The Fey are fools if they cannot see you for the great warrior you are._ » Through their bond, Charlotte sent him steadfast reassurances and he felt the steely resolve she held on to—to stay with him, to defend him and to stand by him. It was devotion he didn't dare think he was worthy of.

« _You bring joy to this Fey, shei'tani._ »

« _If it's a fraction as much as the happiness you've brought me, then I'm glad for it._ »

Gaelen smiled at that, then he noticed that vel Jelani had taken a seat across him. He raised an eyebrow at him.

"We leave in a bit, _kem'jeto,_ " he said. It touched Gaelen that Bel was calling him that—he was being recognized by him. "Is Charlotte ready?"

" _Aiyah_. She's packing her courtship gifts." Gaelen smiled at the thought—he'd have to get another courtship gift soon.

Bel was silent for a while. He just stared at Gaelen. "You seem less… burdened."

Gaelen smiled, his throat thickening. "A thread of our bond was formed last night."

The General smiled, genuine in his happiness. " _Mioralas_ , Gaelen. May the completion of your bond be soon."

" _Beylah vo, kem'jeto._ " Gaelen sighed. "I had no hope. Even when the Feyreisa had restored my soul my hope was little. I thank the gods everyday for Charlotte—the peace she brought me last night…" Tears spilled from his eyes. "A thousand years without honor." He scoffed. "What could I have ever done to deserve this?"

"The gods weave as they will, Gaelen. Charlotte was sent into this world to do many great things."

Gaelen wasn't too sure of what that meant. He swallowed. "And the gods have tasked me to love her and protect her." He smiled. "There are moments, many moments, wherein her grief is so great, I pray to the gods to take her away from me and bring her back. I'd give my life to know how, even if it means dooming the Fey."

Bel smiled. "A Fey lord's greatest instinct is for his _shei'tani's_ protection and happiness. Of course you wouldn't want Charlotte here, where war looms and her family, her whole world, is gone."

Gaelen wasn't able to reply, Charlotte called to him. « _Gaelen, I'm ready. Are we going now?_ »

Gaelen told Bel, then he spoke to her again. « _Aiyah, shei'tani. We leave now._ »

The Fey warriors were already assembled, there were nearly two thousand Fey gathered, mostly former _rasa_ that Charlotte had healed, now finally allowing them to return to Dharsa—to their families.

As Charlotte approached, Gaelen could feel the trepidation in her. "What's wrong, _shei'tani?_ "

Charlotte looked perplexed as she stopped in front of him. "I… I don't know." She shook her head, then she shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing."

He held his wrist out to her, which she took, and they started to walk to the front of the assembled warriors. With each step she took, she tried to hide the hesitation she felt from him.

They stopped however, when about thirty warriors approached. Gaelen raised an eyebrow at them—he knew one, by name and face, the pale, dark haired warrior Keegan vel Oros, a master of Air, Spirit and Water.

"What is it that you want, vel Oros?" Gaelen said as he stepped forward slightly covering Charlotte as he released her hand.

Instead of speaking to him, Keegan turned to Charlotte, speaking to her. "As promised, _kem'falla_ , we have thought about _lute'ashieva_ for the week that you asked of us."

Gaelen watched as the thirty-two warriors bloodswore themselves to his _shei'tani._ It made him feel slightly better about her safety. Keegan vel Oros would make a powerful Spirit master of Charlotte's primary quintet.

The daggers they offered Charlotte were then placed in the trunk he had woven, along with the more than three hundred others—they would have to figure out how to get Charlotte to wear all of them at once some other time. The newly bloodsworn warriors then went to join the others in the assembly.

He once again offered Charlotte his wrist, and Gaelen felt… pain. He stopped, turning to her, letting her arm drop back to her side. "What's wrong?"

Charlotte gazed at him with worried eyes. She swallowed, looking up ahead. "Is the land up ahead barren, Gaelen?"

Gaelen didn't know the answer to that question, and he looked at Bel to answer.

" _Aiyah, Charlotte-falla_ ," Bel said. "We call the land the Eastern Desert, but it used to be a beautiful land filled with life. It became barren when a lot of our mated women died."

Gaelen had known of the deterioration of the Fading Lands, Marissya had told him as much, but he hadn't seen it for himself.

Charlotte swallowed. "I feel… a lot of sorrow and grief." She closed her eyes and flinched, sweat gathering on her forehead. She spoke with a voice thick with emotion. "There's…" She gasped and it was a hiss like sound. "Pain. Lots of pain and anguish." She was already shaking and Gaelen reached for her.

The pain was incredible—he was amazed that she wasn't yet on her knees. It was much like the pain of the _dahl'reisen_. It wasn't selfish, though, it was just grief—raw and palpable. Only the very fact that he'd already known great pain as _dahl'reisen_ was what made him be able to stay on his feet.

Bel pulled him back. "You're causing her pain, Gaelen. Your pain becomes hers, amplifying it."

Charlotte was already crying at that point, wrapping her arms around herself. Shivering as if she was cold.

"Fey! Five-fold weave!" Gaelen cried out, wanting to ease her pain.

He didn't know if it would work, but empathic senses could be blunted by weaves—though he wasn't sure if Charlotte's could be, she was talking about the land, not people. Cyr, Estel, Kavril, and Markas joined him as he wove a five-fold weave around his _shei'tani_.

Charlotte stopped shaking, but she still looked at him with a pained expression. He told another quintet of her _lu'tan_ to weave another five-fold weave. And he kept doing that until she had a twenty-five-weave around her, enclosing her even from the ground on which she stood. But still, she was in pain. He knew, however, of one mystic that might help her reduce it.

« _Will you let me add Azrahn to your shield, shei'tani?_ »

She looked at him, ferocity in her glare. « _No! Nei, Gaelen! Nei! They will kill you where you stand._ »

« _You're still in pain, shei'tani_.» Gaelen frowned.

She shook her head. « _Not as much as I was a while ago. I promise, Gaelen. This is a pain that is bearable._ »

« _But it is pain nonetheless, Charlotte, and it hurts me to see you so._ »

« _We can't stay in Chatok, Gaelen. The Massan are looking for you, and you need to meet with them._ » Charlotte smiled at him, though she couldn't touch him, he felt her send a reassuring stroke through their bond. « _We need to go to Dharsa, shei'tan._ »

He knew she was right, the Massan was in chaos right now, meeting without Marissya and the Feyreisen. Challenge might be issued soon, and his presence, or lack thereof, might be a factor in the dispute.

She walked ahead of him, the shield following her, acting like some sort of bubble. « _Now, let's go. I'd like to see Dharsa soon._ »

Gaelen reluctantly followed.

« _Am I supposed to ride this?_ » Charlotte asked him speaking on a line that included everyone there, arching a brow as she pointed to a carriage with no horses, and no wheels. Basically, it was a box with seats inside. They expanded the twenty-five-fold weave to include the vehicle.

« _Aiyah, kem'falla_ » Kavril answered, coming up beside her. « _You cannot run as fast as we can, but we can go significantly faster if you ride this._ »

« _And how is it supposed to move?_ » Charlotte said as she nudged the vehicle with her foot.

« _You'll fly above us,_ » Markas, the Air master, answered.

Charlotte looked reluctant, she looked at Gaelen. « _Do you mind putting in more windows, shei'tan?_ »

Gaelen nodded. « _Of course, Charlotte._ » He did what she asked, weaving the vehicle to have more windows.

It was already big enough for Charlotte to stand inside, and there were seats on either side as well. He just hoped it wasn't too stuffy for her.

Sensing his worry, she smiled at him, as he opened the door with a pull of Air. She spoke on a private weave. « _It's fine, Gaelen. As long as I won't be here the whole day._ »

« _We'll stop for a midday meal, shei'tani, then we'll continue until dusk, then we'll be setting up camp for the night._ »

As soon as they got her inside, the Air masters wove the carriage into the air and used a simple weave to get her to move comfortably beside them. This wasn't as fast as the Fey could go. They had to slow down considerable to maintain the twenty-five-fold weave on Charlotte.

They travelled the desert through the day, stopping for the midday meal without incident. Gaelen worried over his _shei'tani's_ well-being, he could feel that through their bond, pain and sorrow were hammering at her senses, and the twenty-five-fold weave did not do much to help. He would have to ask Marissya to train Charlotte to put up a shield over her empathic abilities—even with something shielding her glamour, her empathic ability was still causing her pain.

They settled in for the night when dusk broke. The Fey wove tents to sleep in for the night, huge ones that could house several. The camp was shrouded in a twenty-five-fold weave that were made by Charlotte's _lu'tan_ , even layering the sand beneath their feet. In the middle of it was Charlotte's tent.

They had all eaten near one another near the middle of the camp, where there was an area with tables and chairs woven on top. The Fey were singing old songs, the _lu'tan_ were off to one side, writing a song for Charlotte for her arrival into Dharsa. The other _rasa_ were teaching Charlotte Feyan songs, and she sang along with them for several of them. Then she sang them songs from her world—odd songs that didn't make full sense, although some of them did, and they had fast rhythms that were so easily embedded into memory.

It was her yawning that made Gaelen carry her to bring her to bed. She bade the group a good night then leaned into Gaelen as he carried her to her tent.

"You know, when I see the Fey warriors, a poem always seems to come to mind," she said as he laid her down on the bed, pulling the cover over her. She had her eyes closed as she spoke, settling into the bed.

"What poem is that, _shei'tani?_ " Gaelen asked, as he tucked the blankets to her sides.

She didn't know how else to give him the poem, since she didn't know Feyan nor Celierian writing. After a moment, she decided to recite it out to him.

" _Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the Pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul._

In the fell clutch of circumstance,  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of chance,  
My head is bloody, but unbowed.

 _Beyond this place of wrath and tears,  
Looms but the Horror of the shade.  
And yet the menace of the years,  
Finds, and shall find, me unafraid._

 _It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishment the scrolls.  
I am the master of my fate,  
I am the captain of my soul."_

Gaelen was quiet for a long while, taking in the poem. Somehow, it resonated with him—his struggles and his pain. He hadn't expected her to say something so profound out of nowhere. "It's beautiful, _shei'tani_."

She smiled. "It's a poem I learned in school, I never truly understood until I met the Fey. You, Bel, Cyr, Tajik, Rain. Fey warriors… they face whatever challenges lie ahead with heads held high, and hearts fierce." She held on to his hand for a moment, bringing it to her lips before letting go. "I just thought that it was very fitting for you."

Gaelen smiled as he moved her hair out of her face. "Would you mind if I shared it with the warriors?"

She opened her eyes then, looking up at him with sincerity. " _Nei_ , maybe it will help you and them as much as it did me."

" _Beylah vo, shei'tani_. You bring joy to the Fey." He kissed her forehead. "Now, sleep, you need much rest."

He stayed until he felt her fall asleep, then with a weave of Fire he put out the lights and left the tent.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

There's a slightly mature-ish scene here ;) But I think you guys should've already expected that from this story hahahha

Thanks to my editor, **JustHarrySirius** , who was such a big help in editing and checking my work :D

Anyway, on to the chapter! I hope you guys don't forget to review at the end, I'd love to know your thoughts.

* * *

Gaelen sat outside Charlotte's tent. Occasionally, he checked on her to make sure that she was still sound asleep. Her senses were exposed raw and she was extremely vulnerable at the moment. The only reason he'd let her near the warriors for dinner was because they were now as untainted as children.

He was buffing and preparing his leathers for the entry to Dharsa. The Fey warriors were also there, making their own preparations and polishing their Fey'cha. He was polishing his _seyani_ when a Spirit weave seized him.

He immediately stilled as the darkness filled his vision.

"Charlie, Charlie!"

It was her. His _shei'tani_ was weaving the Spirit.

Someone was shaking her arm a little too violently for Gaelen.

Charlie opened her eyes. The Spirit weave was unfolding as if through her eyes.

"Greta?" She said groggily.

A woman stood in front of her. Her skin was slightly tan and freckles adorned her nose and cheeks. She placed her finger to her lips. Her grey eyes were wide and her blonde hair hung loose until her mid back. The moonlight came in through the window and shed light to her terror-filled eyes.

"There's someone in the house," Greta whispered, frowning.

Gaelen felt fear wake Charlotte, cutting through the haze.

"Shhh," Greta whispered as she pulled her sister up.

"What do we do, Greta?"

Charlotte sounded young, and this made the situation all the scarier. She sounded as if she was just entering adolescence.

Greta swallowed, thinking. The floorboard creaked, making them look towards the door. Charlotte grabbed Greta's hand and looked back. Greta placed her finger on her lips again, signaling for silence as she pulled Charlotte near a door. She opened the door, revealing clothes and pushed Charlotte inside.

"Stay here," Greta whispered, closing the door.

There were gaps in the door made with horizontally placed planks of wood slanting downwards. Through the gaps, Charlotte saw Greta hide under the bed.

They heard the door creak open on its hinges and Charlotte saw a pair of feet stop in the middle of the room, turning. The man—for whom it appeared to be—made his way around the room slowly.

Charlotte was holding her breath. Gaelen could feel the thundering of her heartbeat in her chest, resounding in her ears. He felt her lift her hand and place it on her mouth to keep her trembling lips from making a sound as tears fell from her eyes. He stopped in front of the closet and Charlotte moved back, going past the clothes that were hanging and pressed her back onto the wall. She heard him touch the door knob.

There was a sound of something hitting something wooden and the man turned back, his attention returning to the bed. Through the gaps, Charlotte saw that the man with a hood over his head kneel down, bending to look under the bed. At that same moment, Greta had rolled out from under the bed through the other side and grabbed something to quickly bash the man's head, running out of the room immediately.

Gaelen felt Charlotte's terror as Greta left her in the same room as the man, who Charlotte could now see was carrying a knife. Her hand tightened over her mouth, while the other stilled on her throat.

The man recovered. "Bitch!" He swore, standing and following Greta through the door.

Charlotte uncovered her mouth but didn't dare leave the closet. She heard screams and a lot of things being thrown and broken—the glass shattering on the floor signaled the end.

Silence.

Gaelen felt the terror in the very weave itself. He felt the tears going down her face as Charlotte feared the worse. The darkness in the closet amplified her senses. Then he heard the footsteps up the stairs, the smell of blood permeated the room and through the gaps as the door opened.

Charlotte heard labored breathing, as the door swung open. She gasped as she backed away, letting the sobs out of her mouth.

"Hey, hey." Greta's voice cut through the fear. "It's me, it's okay."

Charlotte looked up and barely registered the blood on Greta's face, clothes and hand. She held onto a wound on her side. Greta quickly motioned for Charlotte to get out of the closet, and Charlotte did, sobbing while gently hugging her sister.

"Calm down," Greta breathed. "We need to get out of the house quickly."

"You're bleeding!" Charlotte said as she pressed her hands to Greta's side. "We need to stop that first."

Greta weakly slapped Charlotte's hands away. "I'm okay, Charlie. We need to get out, I've called the police. It's not safe in the house yet."

Greta grabbed her sister's hand and led her out of the room. Her hands were sticky with blood. However, she betrayed none of the pain she was feeling as she reassuringly squeezed Charlotte's hand. Gaelen's heart clenched. He knew how this night ended—but this Charlotte did not. He felt her relief as they quickly made their way down the stairs.

Suddenly, someone had tackled them. Charlotte felt someone come on top of her. She saw the knife go for her throat and she blocked it by grabbing his wrists, but it only served to slow him down. The man looked at her with wide, maniacal eyes.

Greta screamed as she pulled the man back by choking him, locking her forearm with her other elbow.

Charlotte sat up and Greta looked at her, eyes bulging and expression, fierce, as the man's hood fell, revealing his fair, pale skin. "Run!"

The man struggled grunting and kicking, hitting Charlotte's shoulder. Charlotte quickly moved away, intending to help her sister.

"I said run, Charlie!" Greta screamed.

She gave a pained cry as the man elbowed her side, weakening her grip. Greta gripped her side, laying on her stomach. The man quickly got up and grabbed the knife he had dropped and Charlotte saw his angry gaze turn to her.

"You little whore!"

"Charlie, run!" Greta screamed as the man came forward, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Sirens could be heard. It signaled safety, Gaelen knew, as he felt Charlotte's hope bloom.

Charlie saw the man grab Greta's hair from behind, pulling her head back to expose her throat.

"Charlie, please," Greta sobbed. The man brought the knife to her throat.

The knife slashed across her sister's throat. Charlotte's face was wet. She could taste the blood on her tongue.

"It's the police! Open up!"

As if Greta's final words finally came through, Charlotte ran to the door and opened it with shaky, slightly mangled hands.

She opened the door, but a few steps out, the intruder pulled her hair. Tugging violently enough that she fell backwards, being dragged back inside.

"No!" Charlotte screamed as she struggled, kicking her legs and grabbing the hand on her hair. Grabbing the ground. Just trying to find something to hold on to.

She saw men coming from odd vehicles, with lights flashing blue and red at the top, grab something and brought their arms forward. She looked up at the sky as the grip became rougher. Loud bangs rang out and Charlotte felt the grip loosen.

She was still breathing heavily as someone spoke.

"Ma'am, are you hurt?" A policeman said, placing something back into a holster.

The question didn't register.

 _Where was Greta?_

Quickly, Charlotte looked back into the house, the light from the door didn't illuminate far enough. But she could make out Greta lying motionlessly on the floor.

"Greta?"

The weave dissipated, bringing Gaelen back to the camp. He looked to the side and saw Bel wide eyed, knowing he had been pulled into the weave including the rest of the warriors who now stood in front of her tent. It was the _lu'tan_ , but some of the former _rasa_ as well.

It seemed the whole camp had been pulled into her terror-induced weave.

A sob came from the tent behind them. The flap opened and Charlotte ran out, barely making it a few steps before she was vomiting on the sand, or, rather, on the twenty-five-fold weave covering the sand. Afterwards, she looked at her shaking hands, rubbing at them, as if wanting to remove something from her skin. Then she seemed to be trying to remove something from her face, which Gaelen realized must've been Greta's blood she thought was there.

Gaelen knelt beside her, placing his arm around her.

She screamed.

"No! No! Don't touch me!" She was sobbing and shaking her head, trying to get away from him. "No!" Then she was rocking her body back and forth, shaking her head.

Gaelen's chest clenched at the rejection, pulling his arm back—she was still too absorbed into the memory it seemed. He swallowed. "It's me, _shei'tani_. It's Gaelen. You are safe."

Slowly, her eyes became less frantic. Recognition came into them. She looked around, at the warriors who all had such worried expressions—the instinct to protect was there, but they knew not what to protect her from, they knew old wounds were hard to defeat.

She bowed her head, sobs wracking her body. She was rocking herself back and forth again. "Get it together, Charlotte." She took a deep breath. "You can do this. Get it together." She took another breath. "I am the master of my fate. I am the captain of my soul. I am the master of my fate. I am the captain of my soul." With a still shaking voice, she looked up and apologized. "Sorry. _Sieks'ta_. I… I remembered something unpleasant. A nightmare." She looked down, sitting on her heels, breathing in and out, and Gaelen resisted the urge to go to her. She slowly stood and made her way to him, looking down. "The tent was dark, and I… I thought I smelled blood."

Charlotte took his hands into her shaking ones, and the terror of the memory was still fresh.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears trailing down her face. She still looked lost. "I didn't mean to make you worry." She looked around at the warriors who still looked worried. "I'm sorry."

Gaelen took her into his arms, hugging her tight. "You're terrified, _shei'tani_. I feel it. There's nothing to apologize for—night terrors are very real." He frowned as her fear rose again. "Especially when they're memories."

She looked at him, confused.

« _Forgive me, shei'tani. You were weaving Spirit in your sleep, and we saw the memory._ » Gaelen didn't want it to happen this way. He wanted her to willingly tell him, to be comfortable enough to show it to him herself.

« _We?_ » She asked, wide eyed.

« _Aiyah. It seems all the Fey in the camp saw it._ »

Her eyes turned to Bel, and Gaelen felt the shame that rose in her.

"You saw it, Bel?" She asked, swallowing.

" _Aiyah, kem'falla, sieks'ta._ " Bel replied.

Charlotte shook her head. "No, the fault isn't yours." She looked at gathered warriors. "None of you are. It was my memory, and I wove the Spirit, I couldn't control my magic."

"It's the desert, _shei'tani_ , it's wearing down your empathic senses, taking down the natural shields you have," Gaelen said, trying to soothe her.

She shook her head, frowning. "The fault is still mine, Gaelen." She addressed the warriors. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I haven't had that nightmare in years." Charlotte wrapped her arms around herself, trembling. "I…"

Gaelen placed his arm around her shoulder, keeping her close to his side. He kissed her temple. " _Las, shei'tani_. You need not say anything more."

To the warriors, he sent out a weave. « _Go back to your tents, Fey. Your worry shames her. Get rest._ » The warriors began to leave.

"Let's go back inside, Charlotte." Gaelen said, turning when Bel and Tajik both made their way to away from the tent.

He felt her tense and then frowned, stopping.

" _Sieks'ta, shei'tan._ " She murmured, looking down. "It's dark. That's what triggers my… _flashbacks_."

Gaelen frowned, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"The shame is not yours, _shei'tani_." Gaelen pushed the flap of the tent to one side, and with a flick of Fire and Earth he summoned lamps around the room. "I should have noticed it yesterday."

He pulled her in and towards the bed, weaving Earth for a more comfortable clothing for him. He wove a privacy weave around the tent. They both got on the bed and she immediately came close to him. She placed her arm around his torso and settled her head on his chest as he sat up against the headboard.

Then she began to weep.

They were quiet for a long while. Gaelen could feel the worry and sadness that whirled in her head, and there was also great shame there—at losing control of her magic, and at showing them a brutal memory. Soon, his tunic was drenched with her tears. Through it all he continued to just hold her, not knowing exactly what to do.

"They must think I'm a coward," she whispered when her tears subsided.

Gaelen sent her another wave of reassurance through their bond. " _Nei,_ Charlotte. They do not. You were a child, and so was Greta. You both should have been protected."

"But I should have helped her, Gaelen."

"Then you both would be dead now." Gaelen hugged her closer, the thought of her gone made his chest ache. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to Greta. "Because Greta would have died before letting any harm come to you."

Charlotte swallowed, shifting her leg to go on top of his thighs as she played with his fingers. "I know that. That's just how Greta was." She sniffled. "But even knowing that… despite knowing that, I still…"

"There's always shame and guilt, _shei'tani_ , at the loss of a loved one," Gaelen said as he aligned their fingers, then intertwining them again. "We feel shame at not having been there for their death—or if we were, we feel guilt for not having helped them. These are inevitable, and we must accept them and move forward." He looked at her hazel eyes, brushing away the tears that were on her cheek. "Because they will destroy us if we don't."

* * *

Charlie woke early the next morning, although she still felt very, very exhausted. She had a hard time falling asleep, and awoke easily. Gaelen was still asleep and she was able to slip his hand off her waist as she sat up, careful not to wake him. She looked at him as he slept, his ebony hair was splayed on the pillow, his eyelashes were long—which oddly made her jealous, but also gave her a slight bit of hope that their children would get it.

She buried her face in her hands, hiding her reddening face. She internally squealed. If she was still back in her world, she'd have her friends literally slap some sense into her. Since when did one guy make her so giddy?

She had to smile, however, as she remembered last night. He had done what others could not—he made her accept her guilt, her shame for what they were, a part of grieving. She'd been grieving Greta for so long, but for the first time ever, she felt like she was finally moving on. Pain was still there when she thought of her, but it was no longer the sharp, searing shame it used to be. She didn't realize when it stopped being that way, but she was sure it was because of Gaelen.

« _What are you thinking about, shei'tani?_ »

Gaelen's icy blue eyes were looking at her with adoration that brought her heart and her soul such joy.

« _You._ » She answered, not feeling the usual embarrassment. In fact, she was happy that she could be so open, and yet feel so secure in his affection.

Gaelen looked genuinely surprised as he raised an eyebrow. "And why's that, Charlotte?"

With everything she learned from Marissya, she channeled her magic, weaving it at the tips of her fingers as she pressed her forehead to his, placing her hand on his cheek.

« _You've brought me much joy, shei'tan. Much peace._ »

She pulled at the memory of last night, making him feel the happiness, the peace and the overwhelming relief that had flooded her soul at his words. Words without malice or judgement. She wrapped the weave around him, so that he could know exactly what she had felt.

« _Beylah vo, shei'tan. Thank you so much for everything._ » She smiled at him as he hugged her close, trembling at the emotions she had passed to him.

« _I would willingly scorch myself to Hell and back if I could bring you any form of happiness._ » Gaelen's eyes were glowing once more, and Charlie knew that he was completely serious. « _Your happiness is mine, shei'tani. Always._ » He brought his lips to hers, craning his neck.

Charlie deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to the intrusion of his tongue. He easily flipped her, not breaking the kiss as he kept his weight off of her using his elbows. He pulled away to let her catch her breath, kissing along her jaw instead, and made his way down her throat.

She felt Gaelen smirk as he kissed on the vein on her neck, and she knew he could feel the rapid beating of her heart. She let out a breathy moan as he kissed along her collarbone.

« _That's music to my ears._ »

She parted her legs, and he settled between them, groaning against her throat as he nibbled at the skin there. One of his hands had gone under her tunic, and the skin he touched became hot. And when he finally cupped her bare breast she couldn't help but moan and arch her back.

"Ah, fuck," she moaned as he started to massage her breast.

Gaelen claimed her mouth once more as he continued his ministrations. Charlie couldn't help but arch her hips to meet his, loving the way he groaned into her mouth as she did. She could feel his hardness on her core, and she wrapped her arms around him, angling her head so that she could further deepen the kiss.

He pulled her up as he knelt, so that she could straddle him, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hand was on her back and the other was still on her breast, tweaking a nipple now. He bent his head down to take her other one into his mouth, lightly biting it through the fabric of her tunic. She cried out, clutching his head as he sucked, and she could distinctly feel his tongue.

« _Gaelen, shei'tan._ » She was moaning even in _Spirit_.

Because, fuck, the feelings he was arousing in her were so intense they couldn't have possibly been anything else but magic.

He pulled away all of a sudden, glaring at the sealed tent flap.

« _What is it?_ » She asked, too breathless to say it out loud. She caressed his cheek as his eyes became lavender for a moment, the sign that he was speaking to someone through Spirit.

He sighed as he dropped his hand from her breast, skimming it along her waist before removing it all together.

Charlie's face must've been the epitome of frustration because Gaelen laughed. " _Las, shei'tani_. We have another day and a half before we reach Dharsa, we must leave soon."

She pouted but got off of him anyway. He wove travelling leathers on both of them. His black leathers looked extra shiny, and some of the pommels of his various blades looked polished. Gaelen dissipated the weave in the room and the Earth weave that held the tent and everything in it together.

The Fey warriors were outside, and fear leapt inside of her at the prospect of having to talk about what had happened the night before.

« _None will look at you with malice, shei'tani._ » Gaelen assured her as he offered her his wrist. « _And if they do, I will cut them down._ »

Charlie shook her head as she took his wrist. « _It's not their fault, Gaelen. It's alright._ »

She wove Spirit to encompass all of the warriors. It oddly came easy to her, which was probably because, as Marissya said, she had mastery, although her body gave protests when she wove the elements. Spirit was the one magic she could fully wield with mastery, wrapping it with _shei'dalin's_ love.

« _I apologize for putting you all through the Spirit I had woven last night._ » Charlie frowned, looking down.

She took a deep breath before looking up again. She met Bel's eyes, and he gave her an encouraging nod and smile. Cyr was there, also, and he looked at her with compassion in his hazel gaze. Tajik couldn't meet her gaze. Kavril gave her an encouraging nod.

« _That was my sister, Greta, and it was the night she died when I was fourteen._ » Charlie smiled at Gaelen as he sent her reassuring strokes through their bond. « _Don't worry yourselves over it, Fey. It happened to me, not to you. It's my burden to carry._ »

« _And it is normal of a Fey to want to ease you of that burden, kem'falla,_ » Kavril said.

She fixed her gaze on Kavril, the sharp, dark eyed warrior of her primary quintet. « _Can you? Can any of you?_ »

They were silent and she shrugged. According to Marissya, only one person could ever lift that burden from her. « _So, it's okay. It's alright._ »

She couldn't stand the stares full of pity and worry. She looked at Gaelen. "We should get going, Gaelen. The sun's nearly up."

Light was coloring the sky, and they had to be in Dharsa soon.

"You haven't eaten yet, _kem'falla_ ," Cyr said.

Charlie shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Gaelen frowned. "You vomited last night, Charlotte. You need to eat, _shei'tani_. _Teska._ "

Gaelen speaking Feyan was just about the sexiest thing Charlie'd ever heard. Everytime he spoke to her in Feyan it was just so amazing. When she spoke it she sounded like a fish out of water.

"I'm really not hungry, Gaelen. In fact, I think that if I eat anything, I'm going to be sick." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Just give me a pitcher of water in there, and I'll be good until the midday meal." In a private weave to him, she added, « _Gaelen, please. Don't force me to eat._ »

« _I would never force you to do anything, shei'tani._ » Gaelen said. « _But I really think you should eat, Charlotte._ »

Charlie shook her head. "No, I'm okay, I _swear_. Besides, I'm just probably going to sleep." As if on cue, she let out a yawn and raised her hand to cover her widening mouth.

Gaelen's eyebrows scrunched into worry. "You didn't get enough sleep?"

Charlie shook her head, giving off another yawn. "I usually don't sleep well after that dream." She turned, walking towards the carriage thing they made for her, still holding on to Gaelen's wrist. "I just can't feel safe." Truthfully, however, last night was the best sleep she had gotten after an attack, maybe even ever.

Through their linked hands, she felt Gaelen's shame. Maybe a week or so ago, she wouldn't have fathomed that he'd feel shame for her sake, but now, she knew, without a doubt, that he truly, deeply cared for her. The first time they had met, she felt an overwhelming warmth, and a sense of safety like nothing else.

" _Don't_ be ashamed, _shei'tan._ " She intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand. "I experienced a traumatic event long ago, and when I still hadn't met you." She brought his hand to her lips, rubbing her thumb to the back of his hand as she brought their hands to rest between them. "Last night was the best sleep I've ever had after a flashback—especially one as intense as last night's. And I'm pretty sure that's because you were there." She looked into his eyes, dead serious. "So, wipe that shame from your mind, Gaelen. It doesn't change how or what I think of you."

His mouth was slightly agape at her words. Charlie tiptoed to give him a quick peck to the lips. When she pulled back, she smiled, caressing his cheek briefly before stepping into the vehicle.

The carriage was large enough that she could stand inside, and still had a bit of room to stretch her hands up. The windows were on all four sides, and they were wide and encompassed more than half the length of the carriage.

She took a seat on the plush velvety cushion, she lay her whole body down across the seat. Before her head lay on the seat, a green weave of Earth was already forming a pillow for her to rest on.

"Sleep, Charlotte, I shall wake you for the midday meal," Gaelen said.

She smiled as she closed her eyes, sighing the words that had become very, very familiar to her lips. " _Beylah vo, shei'tan._ "

He closed the door, and a few moments later she could feel a gentle shake of the carriage as she was lifted up.

Now she was alone, she could feel the grating touch of the feelings of the land on her senses. It wasn't as great as before, where the emotions felt like knives, physically bringing her pain—and bringing her the feeling of needing to heal. At the moment, it felt like pins and needles on her skin, and she couldn't quite explain the mental assault. It had been a sharp pain before, in the Garreval, battering against her mind so that she couldn't concentrate on anything at all. It was a wordless scream in her mind, she felt as if she was going crazy.

Now, it was a duller, less painful pounding. She could handle this one, but long exposure made her weak and wan—it made her want to vomit. It was physically making her sick.

A few moments after the start of the journey, her mind drifted off into sleep, where she dreamed of soaring through the endless skies.

* * *

When the Fey stopped for the midday meal, they set the carriage down, making the twenty-five-fold weave encompass the carriage and the area around it. Gaelen was immediately there, opening the door to wake Charlotte, but his lips tightened when he saw her.

« _vel Jelani, how long until we get to the end of the desert?_ » Gaelen asked as he fixed the hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. He frowned at the heat radiating off her skin.

Charlotte's lips were pale and parted. Her breath was coming in short intakes. Her skin was flushed and shone due to the sweat.

« _We may be able to reach it by night time. But keeping up the shield slows us down considerably._ »

Gaelen pursed his lips. He gently shook Charlotte.

« _Shei'tani, wake up. It's time for you to eat._ »

She groaned as she turned to face him. "I'm not hungry." She brought her knees to her chest, shivering. "It's so cold."

Immediately, he took away the web of Air he had woven under her travelling leathers. Her shivering lessened, and he wove a woolen blanket over her. He also added several pillows after he had woven Earth to change her brown travelling leathers into comfortable tunic and slacks.

"You must eat, _shei'tani_ ," Gaelen urged as he wove a cloth to wipe the sweat from her face and neck. "You're sick, Charlotte. You have a fever."

"I'm not hungry, Gaelen," Charlotte murmured as she pulled the blanket closer around her. " _Nei,_ you can't make me eat. _Teska._ "

Gaelen's brows furrowed as worry buried itself deep. He wove Spirit to encompass all the warriors. « _Fey, we need to move. We cannot stop for the midday meal. Charlotte is sick, and staying here any longer might make her worse—I cannot risk it._ »

Bel appeared by the door, as well as Charlotte's primary quintet, which included Kavril, Cyr, Keegan, Estel and Markas.

"She refuses to eat," Gaelen said as he tucked the blanket around her. He wove Earth to make the seat into a bed, so she had more space to lay on.

Charlotte opened her eyes and sat up, clutching her head, groaning.

"You need to eat, _kem'falla_ , you haven't eaten anything yet," Bel said, worry coating his voice.

Gaelen flickered his gaze to the pitcher of water and the journey cakes on the opposite seat. They hadn't been touched either.

Charlotte shook her head, blinking slowly. She made a sound, jerking forward a couple of times as she clutched her stomach, attempting to keep the bile in. Gaelen wove a bucket, which she took and wretched into. When she was done, he wove it away, handing her a damp towel, which she used to wipe her mouth. Then he poured her a glass of water.

"Thank you," she whispered as Gaelen handed her the glass and dissipated the towel.

Charlotte placed the water to her lips, barely drinking in a mouthful before she handed it back to Gaelen.

Kavril came inside, holding a pouch. He handed it to Gaelen, who then saw that it was Bravanth petals.

"Drink everything, _shei'tani_." Gaelen took the glass, which was shaking due to her trembling hands, and put it against her lips once more. When she leaned away and shook her head, he said, " _Teska_ , Charlotte."

She looked at him for a moment before taking the glass with both hands, slowly taking in the water.

Kavril spoke up, "The Bravanth leaves may be able to help her. She won't eat, but this may be able to sustain her for the day."

Gaelen nodded. " _Beylah vo,_ vel Muiri." He sighed as he looked at Bel. "We need to leave the desert."

"We'll have to run through dusk, we might be able to reach it in the silver bells," Bel replied.

Charlotte looked up. "I don't want to inconvenience anyone, please. It's fine if we keep up our pace like this." She took in a deep breath. "I can handle being sick."

Gaelen shook his head, but Cyr spoke. "But we wouldn't dare risk your health by staying in the desert longer than necessary, _kem'falla_."

Gaelen took out one vibrant colored petal and placed it near her lips. She only looked at him, brows furrowed. " _Teska_ , Charlotte."

After a moment, she opened her mouth and he fed her the petal, and everyone was silent as she drank it down with the water in her hands.

Charlotte was shivering once more, and Gaelen pushed her back on the bed after dissipating the glass, placing the blanket over her. "Rest, _shei'tani_." To the quintet and Bel, he sent a weave. « _We speak outside._ »

He got up and Charlotte grabbed his hand. He looked down to see that she had worry etched on her face.

"No… Don't go… Stay with me," she whispered, and he could feel fear through their linked hands.

The instinct to assuage her fear was strong in him as he quickly wove his blades away into the opposite chair and got under the blanket with her. He was sitting up, leaning against one of the bars. Her head was by his hip and she lay on her stomach, placing an arm around his hips.

"Sleep, Charlotte." He stroked her hair gently moving it out of her face. "I'll be here when you wake up."

She closed her eyes.

He looked at Bel, and the other Fey warriors. « _Eat Bravanth, warriors. We run through the night, until we get out of the desert._ »

No one needed convincing.

A few moments later, Gaelen felt the carriage rise up off the ground, and soon, they were gliding through the sky on a road of Air.

He worked to get the heat off her skin, weaving Fire again and again to cool it. There were moments where she'd mumble incoherent things in her sleep, and her brows would scrunch together. He had no access to her mind and soul—just what she would give him—but at that moment he would've given anything to figure out what caused her distress. He wove away the sweat that gathered over her skin—no matter how much he took the heat away, beads of sweat still formed.

There were moments where she'd wake up and vomit, in those instances, he'd feed her a Bravanth petal once more, foregoing the water since it turned out she couldn't hold it down after the first couple of instances.

Charlotte woke up once more a little after dusk. He immediately wove Earth and Fire for a lantern to light up the carriage.

She groaned as she sat up, leaning back on her hand as she faced him.

"Are you alright, Gaelen?" She said, giving him a wan smile.

"Are you really asking me that, Charlotte? When you're the one who's sick?" Gaelen stroked her cheek gently. "How are you feeling, _shei'tani_?"

She answered by vomiting on the bucket he was able to weave in an instant.

"A whole lot worse," she said through a hoarse voice. She groaned as she leaned to the side, on the backrest of the seat-turned-bed. "Although, I think that may be the last of my vomiting."

Gaelen's eyebrows scrunched together. "Do you wish to eat, _shei'tani_?"

Charlotte shook her head, her hand going to her stomach. "All the Bravanth you gave me might stay with me for days."

" _Nei, shei'tani_. I think you vomited all of them out." Gaelen opened the pouch Kavril had given him, taking out another blue-purple petal.

Charlotte grasped his wrist, keeping it in place. " _Nei._ No more. No matter how sweet it tastes, it makes me feel sick at this point."

Gaelen frowned, worried for his _shei'tani._ He could feel, through their touching skin, the pain that was in her mind. It was truly grating on him as well.

"Then sleep, _shei'tani_ , sleep until we get out of the desert." Gaelen tossed the pouch to the opposite couch and then he pulled Charlotte into his arms, laying down as well.

Only when she'd finally drift off did he allow himself to do so as well, but not before weaving Spirit to envelop her so that if she woke before him, he'd awaken as well.

* * *

Charlie woke up the next day with a dull headache—it wasn't as bad as when she had last woken up. She waited, staying still for a few seconds, waiting for the nausea to come in, but it didn't.

They must've been out of the desert, because the horrid grief and sorrow were no longer battering against her empathic senses. Now, however, her senses felt… raw and exposed.

She opened her eyes and saw that Gaelen was opposite her, seated, a wide grin spread out across his face as he looked out the window. He was dressed in his full black leather armor, with his numerous blades strapped across his chest, back and hips.

« _What makes you so happy, shei'tan?_ » She asked, curious.

He turned and looked at her, and she saw that his face was gleaming and his eyes shone with tears. She scrunched her eyebrows together, confused as she propped herself up on her elbows.

« _Gaelen?_ »

In a moment, he had her in his arms, hugging her so tight. She could feel his happiness—it was immense and pure.

« _Marissya is with child,_ » Gaelen said, and she could feel the emotion in his voice. « _Amarynth blooms once more. The first in so long._ »

Charlie couldn't help but hug him back. Tears formed in her own eyes as she thought about the more than a thousand years of barrenness that plagued the Fey finally ending.

« _That's wonderful, Gaelen,_ » Charlie smiled as she wiped the tears from his cheeks. « _The Fey will survive._ »

A roar sounded off in the distance, making them both look outside.

« _They arrive._ » Gaelen said, giddy to see his sister, although he stayed where he was.

Charlie smiled. « _Go, Gaelen. Weave me clothes, first, then go meet Marissya and Dax._ »

« _But, shei'tani—_ »

« _Nei. You are her brother, you should be one of the first to greet her. I'll be with you in a few chimes._ »

Gaelen looked into her eyes for a few seconds before getting up. With a smile still on his face, he wove for her a scarlet gown that had tight sleeves. Her hands were covered in black lace to the wrist. Her feet were clad in soft, supple leather under the length of her dress. Her hair had been tied into a side braid, which fell in front of her chest.

She smiled up at him as he finished the weave. « _Now go, shei'tan._ »

Charlie didn't have to tell him twice as he left the confines of the small vehicle. A few moments later, a great big cheer rose from the Fey, and she saw through the window four tairen land. And several of the Fey converged to greet Marissya. Charlie stayed in the vehicle for a bit, drinking water and making sure her stomach kept it down. She ate a lemon journeycake that was still on the opposite chair. It filled her stomach well, and Gaelen returned as she swallowed the last bite.

« _Come, shei'tani_.» He held out his wrist for her, and she gladly took it.

She stepped out, and the warriors made a path from where she and Gaelen stood to where the tairen, Ellysetta, Rain, Marissya and Dax stood.

What caught her eye wasn't necessarily the tairen, but the massive gate about a quarter of a mile away. It was made of what looked like white stone, with massive tiaren on both sides. Gaelen's gentle tug on her wrist brought her attention away from the gates of Dharsa.

Upon her appearance, the three tairen perked up, looking at her. One had a gleaming gold fur with beautiful swirling green eyes, the other had a deep brown pelt with a light brown gaze, and the last one, and the one that stood the most tall, had shining white fur with fantastic blue eyes.

They regarded her as she came close. The white one stepped forward, sniffing at her. It gave a mighty roar and a snarl, and Charlie had the distinct feeling it was trying to scare her.

She must've been high from the Bravanth or that lemon journeycake or something, because despite the fact that Gaelen leapt in front of her, and the Fey becoming quiet, she didn't budge, nor did she change her unreadable expression.

Instead, something within her perceived… insolence. And she raised an eyebrow, raising her chin slightly.

" _Nei, shei'tan_. Gaelen, there is no threat." She said it with a voice unusually steady.

The white pelted tairen stared at her for a moment longer before she, because it was a girl, gave out a choking, huffing sound—a laugh—as it threw its head back.

The odd familiarity Charlie sensed made her suspicious, narrowing her eyes. Gaelen relaxed, but he did not get back next to her.

"What is it, Steli?" Ellie spoke as she stepped into view, lightly rubbing on Steli's fur.

Words appeared into Charlie's mind. A female voice that sounded proud and warm. Steli. « _Rainier-Eras should have brought this one to greet Sybharukai and the pride with Ellysetta-kitling._ »

Rain appeared beside Ellie, looking at Charlie in astonishment. "But Charlotte is not Tairen Soul, Steli- _chakai._ "

The golden furred tairen stepped forward, and regarded Charlie. Her lips curved into something that could only be described as a smile. She was crooning—and it somehow translated into words in Charlie's mind. « _Not Tairen Soul, yes, Rainier-Eras. She is tairen._ »

Charlie's eyes widened. She frowned. First they tell her she's not human, but Fey—an unusual Fey woman, of course, with weird powers and no telltale glow, but a Fey nonetheless. Now, well, now they were telling her she was a cat-dragon thing.

Rain and Ellie were looking at her, odd expressions on their faces. Ellie was looking at Rain.

"What does that mean, Rain?"

Rain pursed his lips. "They're saying she's not considered Fey-kin, not pride-kin, but pride itself. As if she herself was born tairen in the Fey'Bahren caves."

Beside Charlie, Gaelen frowned, closing the gap between his back and her.

« _She smells…_ » the rest of Steli's song did not translate into words, but into images. Images of caves and seas, of plains and skies. « _She may be two-legs, but she is tairen._ »

"But she's Fey, she cannot be Tairen Soul if she's truemated to me." Gaelen pursed his lips, looking at Rain.

Steli gave a low grumble. « _No. This kitling is tairen. Steli has no doubt. Steli is much confused about this kitling's form, but Steli does not doubt she is tairen._ »

Charlotte had had enough. "Well, _she_ is standing right here and would like to be talked to as if she's actually here."

Rain apologized.

"Maybe the Eye of Truth will be able to say much more," Ellie offered, squeezing Rain's hand. "After all, Rain was sent to find me, and I restored Gaelen's soul, which seemed to have triggered your arrival here."

This was all too… weird. How had she even taken being a Fey in stride? Oh, yeah, she was crying her eyes out for a few days. Well. There was that.

Steli crooned her agreement. « _We shall sing pride greetings and ask Shei'Kess._ »

The golden furred tairen gave a small nod. « _The Eye of Truth will know._ »

"What did it say?" Gaelen asked, still tense.

Steli regarded Gaelen, baring her teeth for a moment.

Charlie stepped forward. " _She_ ," she corrected. Tairen were intelligent creatures, from the start Charlie knew she needed to treat them with great respect. "She said we'll have to ask the Eye of Truth." Which she absolutely had no idea of, but she guessed she'd just have to see. Charlie gazed at the blue eyed tairen, its huge blue orbs swirling with hidden, unknown wisdom. She did the same for the green eyed tairen, who was licking her paw. "Please don't hurt, Gaelen."

« _Nei, kitling. This Fey-kin is your mate, no one will harm him._ » The golden tairen was the one who answered, bringing her head close to Charlie's, nudging at her cheek.

And then it licked her.

"She's licking me!" Charlie's eye widened, stiffening.

Rain and Ellie laughed, and so did Steli.

« _Tell Fahreeta your name, kitling,_ » the tairen, Fahreeta, said as she gently licked Charlie's face again.

Charlie smiled then, her surprise subsiding as she realized that the tairen was simply greeting her—not getting ready to eat her.

"My name is Charlotte," she replied as she placed her hands on either side of the tairen.

Fahreeta looked at the third tairen, who had been quiet at the whole exchange. The light brown eyed tairen padded over, standing on Charlie's other side, nudging her back with his head.

Her eyes went wide as they both began to lick her face or nudge her. She looked at Ellie and Rain, mouthing, _What's happening?_

Steli stretched her wings, but did not answer.

« _Fahreeta and Torasul claim mother and father rights over Charlotte-kitling._ » The low, rumbling croon was made by the deep brown tairen, Torasul, as he licked at her neck.

An odd sense of calm came over Charlie, and she smiled. For a few moments, they was silence.

"You will have to greet Sybharukai, the leader of the Fey'Bahren pride, soon. But for now, Fahreeta and Torasul have accepted you as their kitling, as their child," Rain explained. "If anyone tries to harm you they, along with Gaelen, will be your fiercest defenders."

"So… they just adopted me." Charlie nodded, impressed. And happy.

Fahreeta had pulled Charlie closer, placing her in between her front paws. She heard Gaelen laugh at her expression.

She turned around to hug Fahreeta, wrapping her arms around the massive neck and placing her cheek against her golden fur. "Thank you, Fahreeta," Torasul also made his presence known to her, nudging her cheek. "And you, too, Torasul."

It's been a while since she'd properly had parents.

"Marissya!" She cried as she saw the _shei'dalin_. Gaelen's sister was now clad in green and white, and so was Dax. _Shei'dalins_ often wore scarlet gowns, and their truemates wore matching red leathers or robes. The Fey had something about colors symbolizing things. "Is the green and white for pregnant couples?"

Marissya gave a wide grin in return. " _Aiyah._ It symbolizes fertility."

Of the people and of the land.

Charlie smiled as she came forward. She hugged Marissya, then pulled back slightly when she realized she must've been all slobbery. She was, to her surprise, pretty dry.

"Magical shit," she muttered as she brought Marissya in for a hug again. "I'm so happy for you, Marissya." She pulled back, cupping her cheeks. Sometimes, she really forgot that Marissya was more than a thousand years old. "Well, this isn't your first, so I'm assuming you won't need that much luck."

On instinct, because she couldn't describe it as anything but that, she knelt down, pressing her hands gently on Marissya's womb. She closed her eyes, and somehow, she could _feel_ the life that was in there. She must've been weaving magic again. Reaching through, she could feel the baby's magic react to hers, a happy jolt of appreciation that brought a smile to Charlie's lips.

"May you be brave, be strong and be true. May you have honor and find love. May you be an everlasting light in the darkness, when all other lights go out." It sounded like some _Lord of the Rings_ spiel, but she felt the words come from somewhere deeper.

The same place the magnificent rope of power left from within her and jolted out of her hands and into Marissya. There was a heady scent—clean and surprisingly very, very fresh. And she opened her eyes as she felt the intensity of the magic subside back into the depths of where it came from.

She was met with a flabbergasted gaze from Marissya and Dax—and gazes like that made her feel really weird.

She stumbled as she stood up, taking a few steps back. "I…" Her gaze travelled to the ground, where there were blooming pink bells—they were the scent that she had smelled earlier. « _Gaelen!_ » It was sudden instinct for her, to call out to him through their bond. Especially now that she was panicking.

Gaelen was beside her in an instant. " _Las, shei'tani. Las._ " He wrapped his arms around her, making her look up at his blue eyes. "You did nothing wrong."

"I didn't mean to do anything, I _swear_ ," she said, nearly frantic. "I just wanted to offer blessings, like everyone else."

"And you did, little sister. _Las_." Marissya came up to her.

"Amarynth has never bloomed so fast," Rain declared from where he was, examining the bell flowers that had bloomed a few moments before.

" _This_ is why we're shocked, Charlie," Ellie said, looking at Charlie as she lightly stroked the Amarynth under her hand.

"More mysteries to add to the list." Dax came up beside Marissya, then he looked to Dharsa. "I believe we should enter soon."

"I hope that list ends soon," Charlie muttered. She looked up to find Gaelen glaring at Dax—more than usual. She took his hand. "Stop glaring."

"He shouldn't have worried you like that, Charlotte."

"It's fine, I get where he's coming from—it's alright." Charlie pulled away from him to fix her gown.

The Fey had never seen people the likes of her and Ellie, she understood that. Ellie's appearance in itself, the fact that she was truemated to a Tairen Soul, master of all branches of magic, and was a Tairen Soul herself and a powerful _shei'dalin_ , must've already been a shock. But Charlie's appearance—literally out of nowhere—must've been the icing on a cake the Fey did not know whether they should eat or not. There was also the added fact that Gaelen was her truemate, an infamously powerful Fey warrior turned _dahl'reisen_ turned Fey Lord. Plus, well, the fact that she had the weirdest powers ever.

Charlie was, in all, pretty afraid of how the Fey would perceive her. Would they welcome her? Or would they throw her away for being an abomination?

She looked around her to see that Rain had changed into some ceremonial attire—he looked pretty hot. He had black leathers, and a black, purple lined cape. There was a golden crown on his head with beautiful, magnificent crystals that were just enticing to look at. Ellie's bloodsworn quintet and Rain had dressed her in stunning white gown that had precious stones in it, making her sparkle whenever she moved. Purple sashes crisscrossed over her chest, and the bloodsworn daggers of her quintet dangled around her hips, and there were crystals there as well, which Charlie had learned were something called Soul Quest Crystals—when a Fey warrior died, it was customary for the _shei'dalin_ that he died for to carry it with her.

It was something Charlie never hoped to wear.

"You look wonderful, Ellie," Charlie smiled.

She could see—and _feel_ —the nervousness that plagued the girl she now saw as a sister.

"You're going to wow them," she winked. As if on cue, Ellie began to shine, like, literally glowing with power.

Charlie was pretty sure she was still high on something. There was something about the feelings and the palpable joy that just made her think she was high—the natural kind, unless the Bravanth Gaelen kept feeding her actually made her high.

"Your _lu'tan_ have prepared something for you as well," Gaelen murmured against her hair, bringing her to the three hundred or so warriors that had bloodsworn themselves to her.

Keegan vel Oros, the warrior who had led the thirty-something warriors who bloodswore themselves right before they left Chatok, stepped forward. He was accompanied by Kavril, and three others Charlie didn't exactly recognize.

"Charlotte- _falla_ ," Keegan began. "With the acknowledgement of your _shei'tan_ ," he nodded at Gaelen, "we've decided who should be on your primary quintet. I, Keegan vel Oros, shall be the Spirit master." He motioned to Kavril. "Kavril, who was with you since before arriving into the Fading Lands, will be the Earth master."

The first of the three others she didn't know were introduced as Haisha vel Komel, a tall warrior with honey colored hair, bright blue eyes and rugged features, who was to be her Air master. Jameri vel Basas, a muscular warrior with high cheekbones, sharp green eyes and ebony hair, was to be her Water master. Lastly, Ovin vel Tarosis, a blond haired, brown eyed warrior, was to be her Fire master.

« _What happened to Cyr?_ » She asked Gaelen. Cyr had been her first _lu'tan_ , who had saved her in Celieria when she was about to be killed by suffocation. Though he didn't talk too much, Cyr had grown on her. Like a plague.

« _Cyr acknowledges that he is not the strongest of your lu'tan. Ovin shall take his place, shei'tani._ » Gaelen answered, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to meet you," Charlie smiled. "Like, formally, and not while I'm singing and all." Now that she thought about it, she'd probably have to remember all the names of her _lu'tan_. It was cool, though—she was good with names.

They bowed to her, wide smiles on their faces. She'd make sure to get to know them better. She didn't really think she needed protection, but if it put Gaelen's mind at ease, then so be it. It's not as if she couldn't sneak out or anything.

Keegan spoke once again. "Now, normally, once a _shei'dalin_ has won the blood bond of a warrior, she would wear his dagger—to not do so would be to dishonor the bond." He motioned to the _lu'tan_ , who had formed ranks behind him. "But as you have healed and won so many warriors, three hundred and forty six to be exact, wearing all the bloodsworn daggers will prove to pose a problem."

Haisha, Ovin and Kavril stepped forward, and they held leather straps and sheaths in _shei'dalin's_ red.

"The _lu'tan_ drew lots on whose blades will be in the Fey'cha belts, and whose will be studs. Your primary quintet's blades are in the hip belt. If a drop of your blood falls on any stud or blade, you will summon the warrior who has bound himself to you." Keegan explained as the three handed her the leather straps and belt.

She took them with care, looking at each of them in the eye, and then she looked at some of the _lu'tan_ at the back. "Thank you. Thank you for honoring me like this." _Even when I don't deserve it._ "I shall wear them with pride."

"But today, for your entry into Dharsa, the Shining City, we thought this might be more appropriate for you," Keegan nodded at Kavril and Haisha.

The two unwove the daggers and leather straps and belt from her hand and reformed it into her red gown. The bodice was now studded with the silver blades of her _lu'tan_. Her sleeves were replaced with metal lace and matching wrist-length gloves, thin enough so that she could move, and had a layer of Air under. Into her braid they had woven the shining metal in the form of Bravanth flowers in full bloom. On her hips were the daggers of her quintet in matching red sheaths.

Gaelen smiled, giving a nod of approval at the _lu'tan_.

"This is, hands down, the best gown I've ever worn in my life so far," Charlie said as she twirled. She hadn't worn many gowns at all, so she didn't necessarily have a basis. Fahreeta and Torasul came up beside her and they crooned their agreement.

She felt like a fucking princess.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's another chapter! 3 Thank you, thank you to **JustHarrySirius** for helping me edit this chapter!

Disclaimer: The songs that Charlotte sings in no way belong to me, they belong to their respective writers and artists, who I have so much respect for.

On to the chapter!

* * *

The procession was something Charlie had never seen before.

The moment the white gates had opened, a loud cheer echoed throughout the city. The avenue connected to the gate was lined with sentinel trees. The branches intertwining to create a roof where sunlight could semi-pass through. The actual procession started at the end of the avenue, where the main street seemed to be.

The warriors who were coming back from Celieria were being welcomed home—but what seemed to really set the Fey off into an even greater roar of happiness was the sight of Marissya and Dax, in their green and white attire, announcing to the world their pregnancy. The former _rasa_ entered, and another cry rose from the city. She saw, from where she was behind them, that they were waving and smiling to various people they saw, probably family. Fahreeta and Torasul came next, fascinating the crowd.

Finally, Gaelen led her forward. She had her hand on his wrist, and she could see rather than feel, because of the gloves, his trepidation at coming home. His fear of the suspicion he'd face when he came back. But she also saw the determination there, clear in his ice blue eyes.

Before they stepped forward, she stopped him.

" _Shei'tani?_ "

She cupped his face with her hands, smiling up at him. "I am so proud of you, Gaelen, my _shei'tan._ It doesn't matter if we find no welcome here, I will stand by your side no matter what as you have stood by mine." With that, she turned, grabbing his wrist once more as her _cha'kor_ led them forward.

Her declaration to him had somehow pushed back her own nervous and fleeing feelings. She was Gaelen's _shei'tani_ , his equal, the other half of his soul, and if people were going to go ahead and judge him, she couldn't appear as a weak little girl. She needed to steel herself and look confident, ;because she was sure they were going to pick up her flaws immediately.

As they stepped into the avenue, she straightened her back and thought of kittens and memes to keep her smiling—she couldn't appear like a bitch. She'd watched _Game of Thrones_. She knew she needed Margaery not Cersei.

There was singing, by the former _rasa_ and the _lu'tan_. They were singing "May It Be" loudly as they walked, and she didn't even realize they had memorized the song. They honored _her_ with their song.

The sight was breathtaking.

Petals were falling all around, and people seemed to be happy—generally—at the sight of her, some were even smiling and waving. Another cry rose out, and she looked back for a moment and saw that Ellie and Rain had entered the main road. The Fey were crying out Ellie's name, and it made Charlie grin. Thousands upon thousands of Fey had lined the street and the rooves of their really nice houses, just to welcome the Feyreisa into the Fading Lands.

« _I told you so._ » Charlie said, sending out the private weave to Ellie, and the woman started to glow—bright and shining, as what they were calling her: Ellysetta _Beilissa_.

They kept walking and walking until they reached the bottom of the central mount, and Charlie just couldn't get enough of the city's rising white and gold buildings. The sides of the hills were terraced gardens, and blooming trees, and everywhere she looked there were fountains and streams that were just right out of her world—literally.

The warriors in the procession were now singing "Ten Thousand Swords". During the last verse, when the song was reaching it's beautiful end, and the voices were rising in a wonderful, strong harmony, Fahreeta, Torasul and Steli had stood on their hind legs, stretching their wings outward and beating the air with their front paws, blowing lines of fire out their mouths in an open show of power.

When the song ended, their mighty roars were heard, shaking the ground under Charlie's feet as their wings beat at the air and they leapt, soaring up and up until they were circling the city above, shooting flames. Then they were soaring north, and Charlie watched as they disappeared from view. The Fey were cheering aloud even after that.

An odd feeling gripped her once she looked around—she felt as if she didn't truly belong. Then and there, it was enough for her to second guess all the confidence that she was outwardly showing. Who was she kidding? She had no place here, she wasn't even sure if she was truly Fey, didn't the tairen just say she was actually tairen?

" _Las, shei'tani_." Gaelen whispered in her ear, placing his arm around her. "No doubts, not now."

She leaned her forehead on Gaelen's chin, closing her eyes, there was a buzzing in her ears, and she could barely make out that Rain was introducing Ellie—she actually couldn't even hear it properly. She could faintly hear it in the distance, but the silence told her that all the Fey could hear him, probably because he was weaving Spirit.

She only became aware again when another cry rose from the former _rasa_ and the _lu'tan of "Miora felah ti'Feyreisa, Miora felah ti'Feyreisen!"_ The cries then finished into a thundering applause.

Rain then transformed into a huge tairen, and brought Ellie with him, flying to the top of the central mount, where the palace was. She closed her eyes once more, leaning in to Gaelen.

"Charlotte, _shei'tani._ " Gaelen gently tapped at her cheek. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes, tilting her head back to be able to meet his gaze.

"Are you still unwell?" Worry coated his gaze, and she felt bad about the worry she was putting him through for the past couple of days.

" _Nei, shei'tan_." She pulled back, sighing. "A little overwhelmed, maybe, but not unwell. I zoned out there for a while, but I'm fine, promise."

She looked around. The Fey warriors had now broken ranks and were greeting people left and right. Some were encased in hugs, and there were several Fey women crying as they hugged their brothers or sons who had been gone for a long while. Up ahead, Marissya and Dax had also been surrounded by well-wishers.

It all felt so…intimate.

She stepped back into Gaelen's arms. « _Can we go? This is… too much._ »

« _As you wish, shei'tani. We shall meet with everyone else in the palace after a few bells._ »

He gripped her waist tightly against him as a weave of Air took them off the ground and deposited them unto a small space on a rooftop, startling some Fey for but a moment as he wove another Air weave to bring them to an unoccupied rooftop. He wove Air until they were on one of the unoccupied terraced gardens.

There was a fountain, where a white statue of a woman, a _shei'dalin,_ was feeding water into the pool through her outstretched hands, cupping the water before it fell into the pool.

Gaelen easily produced goblets. He told her to sit down at the edge of the fountain before getting both of them water.

The moment Charlie tasted it, her eyes went wide.

"There's magic in this," she said, wide eyed as she turned to Gaelen.

" _Beylah sallan_ this _faerilas_ works on you, _shei'tani_." Gaelen took a sip of the water, and Charlie watched in astonishment as his body gave of a bright glow before settling back into its normal luminescence. "Dharsa has the most potent Source, and I prayed it would work for you."

Charlie drank the water, savoring the cool liquid as it made its way down her throat. There was a tingling feelings that went through her body, reenergizing her. Once she was finished with the goblet, her mind was awake, and she didn't feel even remotely sick anymore.

"This shit is amazing," Charlie murmured as she looked at the _shei'dalin_ statue.

The goblet dissipated in her hands and Gaelen led her to a bench under a tree. Gaelen sat down on one end, and she lay down on the bench, her head in his lap, careful not to jostle the various steel flowers in her hair. He wove himself a set of silvery grey robes, removing his Fey'chas.

They were silent for several chimes, just basking in the sound of the stream and the fragrance of the flowers around. They were far away from the main street that they were relatively undisturbed, except for the occasional passersby.

"Gaelen?"

"Hmm?"

"What happens now?" She asked as she looked up at him, stroking his hand, which was resting on her stomach. His other hand was drawing patterns on her cheek, jaw and neck.

Gaelen pursed his lips. "We prepare for war, _shei'tani_ , as the Fey are born to do." He met her gaze, and she saw the fierce determination that was set in his eyes. "The warriors must be trained, and we must plan. You'll receive a _shei'dalin's_ training at the Hall of Truth and Healing."

Charlie looked away. "What if my powers are so weird that no one can train me? I want to help, but I don't even know how."

He pushed at her cheek to make her look at him. "Then they can teach you patterns with Spirit, and then we can figure it out together. A lack of experience hasn't stopped you from weaving magic as of yet."

She looked up at him, searching his eyes. Although she already knew the answer, she needed to ask. "Are you going to fight in the war?"

He didn't hesitate. " _Aiyah_ , I will."

Of course, she never expected any less from him. He was one of the best fighters, a Champion of the Fading Lands. He'd defend the Fading Lands to the death—even beyond, if he could. Somehow, it just resolved her feelings to learn the healing weaves that could potentially save many lives, especially his. But still, her fear was there. She was still afraid for his life, and suddenly the threat of war just seemed all the more real.

Just the thought of Gaelen's death made her blood run cold. What would she ever do if Gaelen died? She'd grown so used to his presence. And he was the first ever person she'd met in this world. If Gaelen was gone, she wasn't sure she'd be able to survive the grief that would follow. She didn't know how things could even be if they couldn't complete the bond.

"Speak, Charlotte. Your silence is frightening me."

She brought his hand to her lips, kissing his palm, then bringing it to rest on her cheek. "You're a warrior, Gaelen. A Champion of the Fey. I didn't know what I was thinking asking you that question. Of course you're going to fight." She gave him a faint smile. "It's just that the thought of you gone is scaring me so much, even though we haven't known each other for that long." Her throat was tightening again, and she had to pause for several moments to keep it together. "But I can't ask you to be any less than who you are."

Gaelen stroked her cheek, and she could feel different emotions there. Pride, shame, sadness. They were all whirling in him, none stronger than the other.

"I wish it would not have to be this way."

" _Nei_." Charlie said, turning her head to the side to look at the statue, concentrating on the stream that fell into the pool. "The Fey were born to fight, as you and every warrior here has reminded me. I know what that means. And it's okay, it's alright."

On a deeper level, of course, she didn't truly know. She'd only been in this world for about two weeks, she didn't really have a true grasp of the nature of those she would now have to call her people. But the males were definitely warriors, and the females were blessed, or cursed, with their empathic gifts. And, well, they were immortal—so that was a big plus to her.

"Sorry you couldn't be there with Marissya," she said in semi-whisper.

"My place is by my _shei'tani's_ side. Always." Gaelen's hand was back on her stomach, drawing circles. "Marissya is surrounded by those who love her and would wish her well. My presence there might be… uncomfortable for many."

Charlie understood. She understood quite well how his presence might be construed as something suspicious. _Dahl'reisen_ were seen as a dishonorable lot, killing meaninglessly and for money. She didn't know what to answer, so she just sang.

" _When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise. Well, there's so much they hold…_ "

As she began her song, she touched his cheek. Then, using the weaves she'd learned from Marissya, she wove Spirit to make the air above them into a night sky, with twinkling stars dotting the dark spread. She expanded it so it was a dome around them, though the bottom was still open. She made lightning strike for a part of the chorus.

"… _Well, I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up…_ "

She made the dome's seams become seas. She looked at the simmering of the moon on the relatively calm waters. It was a scene from her world, as evidenced by the single moon in the sky.

" _...I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find..._ "

Just like she'd seen on the TVs back home, she made the stars in her weave fall in a beautiful shower over their heads.

" _...'Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up..._ "

Then she recreated the _Aurora Borealis_ as she'd seen them one time on a family trip when she was younger, when Greta was still alive. Beside her, she felt Gaelen's amazement through their touching skins.

"… _I had to learn what I've got, what I'm not, and who I am..._ "

At that point, Gaelen was looking down at her, his ice blue eyes, coupled with the shadow of the curtain his black hair made, looked like stars the way they glowed. She smiled up at him as she touched his cheek, meaning every one of her words.

"… _Well, I won't give up on us. God knows I'm tough enough. We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it. I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up._ "

She was literally looking up, though, so there was that.

He brought his hands up to the back of her head, he pulled her up slightly while he leaned down to kiss her.

"You sing the most breathtaking songs, _shei'tani_ ," he whispered against her lips as he pulled away.

Charlie smiled as she closed her eyes. "I think it's only breathtaking because it's a song that's from a different world and all." Her mind began to wander, and it leapt to a time that wasn't yet, way into the future, when she had completed her bond with Gaelen. "You know what we should do after everything? Like, when the war's over and we've completed the bond."

"What?" He smiled, humoring her.

"Travel." She grinned at the thought of being able to explore this new world. "We should travel to all sorts of places, Gaelen. I mean, we can travel the Fading Lands first, of course, then we can go to Celieria or wherever. Maybe even across the sea."

"The Fading Lands is a much safer place, _shei'tani_."

Her expression dropped.

"But we shall have eternity together to travel to as many places as you wish—with the proper protection, of course."

"Fine, that's alright, I guess," Charlie conceded. She sighed, feeling hungry, she'd only had the lemon journeycake to eat.

She opened her eyes to turn to Gaelen, who was surveying the area, drinking everything in.

"How are you feeling, Gaelen?" She asked, making sure she wasn't touching his skin.

"Don't you already know, _shei'tani_?" He said, raising an eyebrow as he cupped her cheek.

Happiness, pain, determination, shame… all of it were just swirling around there, but she couldn't even sense the other underlying ones. She took his hands in her gloved ones.

"Even if I know what you feel, I can't know _why_ you feel them." Charlie looked at the leaves of the trees, at how it fluttered whenever there was wind that passed by. "I want to hear you say whatever it is you feel, so I can understand you better. I don't want to rely on empathic abilities. I want us to actually _say_ whatever it is that's bothering us, you know?"

She squirmed slightly under his gaze and she looked down, biting her lip. Maybe she should've just accepted what she got, instead of pushing further. She was about to tell him to just forget it when he spoke.

"I feel joy, Charlotte." Gaelen looked at some far off distance, and she watched him. "I'm happy I'm home. I thought I'd never see the Fading Lands again." His voice tightened with emotion. "To me, this is a true miracle."

She was silent as she waited for him to continue, biting her cheek to keep from asking.

"What's even more of a miracle is that I have you." Gaelen's gaze shifted to her.

Charlie's cheeks reddened significantly. She looked away.

 _Trust me, it's a miracle for me, too._

He caressed her face, pushing to make her look at him.. "A lot of people will say I do not deserve a truemate at all—and I'd have to agree with them—so they'll see our bond with suspicion." He swallowed, and a pained look crossed his face. "That's what pains me, _shei'tani_. You will face such suspicion because of me."

She shrugged, making a face. "I'm already a suspicious person as it is, Gaelen." She squeezed his hand that was on her cheek. "I literally fell out of the sky. I have powers that even I don't understand. Other peoples' magic don't work on me. If people are suspicious because of you, then they _are_ idiots."

Gaelen quirked a smile for her.

"That they would be, _shei'tani_ , that they would be."

Gaelen's smile was just so… intoxicating to look at. He'd told her that as _dahl'reisen_ , he could barely feel any emotions other than pain. There was longing for a time long past. But that, in itself, brought pain. Since she's met him, she's seen Gaelen's smile everyday—and it always brought a smile to her face.

"You should smile more," she blurted out.

His smile widened. "Just for you, _shei'tani_."

She laughed, closing her eyes as she sat up. "You're so cheesy, Gaelen." She pinched his cheeks, pulling them apart so that he was showing his teeth. Then she laughed at his expression, which told her that he was just so done with her.

"Do you think we'll meet with the Massan today?" Charlie's face became serious as she released his cheeks.

" _Aiyah_. But the procession today may deter them from Challenge."

"What do you mean?"

"The procession just showed how much Rain and Ellysetta have done for the Fading Lands already. For the first time, hope is blooming among the Fey. Ellysetta has brought back fertility to the Fey with Marissya's Tairen Soul son, Amarynth and Bravanth bloom once more. Your presence has also had an effect."

Charlie wasn't really surprised.

"Ellysetta has somehow triggered your arrival here with the healing of my soul. Your powers have brought life where there is none, and the _rasa_ ' _s_ souls are restored. You slay demons with your bare hands and are unaffected by just any magic." Gaelen continued speaking, looking over the city. "The Massan will think twice about Challenge. The fate of the Fey may very well lie between you and Ellysetta."

* * *

She surveyed the huge city in front of her. The politics in the Fading Lands left Charlie quiet and contemplative. She was in no mood to discuss anything about the Massan any further.

Arms encircled her waist, and Gaelen's chin rested on her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her ear and cheek.

"Would you like to see your new home, _shei'tani?_ " Gaelen asked, his lips brushing her ear.

Charlie smiled.

They spent the next few bells walking around the city. Other than homes made of gleaming white stone, and streets lined with trees and gardens, there were also, surprisingly, a crafts street. There, people could make and request for items. Though the Fey did not deal in money, Fey lords and ladies indulged in the making of items, and most of the time, they would gladly give them away.

"I would've thought that the Fey would have just… you know," she shrugged as they passed by a glass blower's place. "Magic and stuff."

"Oh, there's plenty of weaving—but to Fey, magic is just a tool, not an endpoint," Gaelen said as they had walked the street. "The satisfaction of being able to make something by yourself without the help of magic is indescribable. It keeps us… grounded, you could say."

Charlie nodded. It did make sense. But being able to do magic was just so convenient—but she could imagine that immortality paired with magic didn't do so well in the long run on the satisfaction scale.

After the tour of the city below, he had pointed out the different buildings on the hills. The Warriors' Academy was one of them. On the central mount was the Palace, where the Hall of Truth and Healing was, where the _shei'dalins_ spent their time perfecting their craft. Gaelen also pointed out the Hall of Scrolls, which was nearby a beautiful waterfall on one of the surrounding hills.

It all felt like it was out of a dream—everything looked so perfect and immaculate.

At last, when the sun was hanging low on the horizon, Gaelen brought them back to the central mount, going up the white stone steps to head to the palace. Gaelen had told her that there would be a banquet in honor of the Feyreisa's arrival.

"Okay, I just thought of it." Charlie glanced briefly at Gaelen. "Where are we staying? Do you have a place to stay? Do _I_ have a place to stay?"

Gaelen chuckled at her stricken expression. " _Aiyah, shei'tani_. The Serranis home is still here, Marissya has told me. No one has used it, since it belongs to the Serranis line specifically. But it still stands. We shall stay in the palace for tonight, then I shall prepare the house, so that we may settle in."

Of course, a part of her already seemed to know that Gaelen had it taken care of.

As they walked up, Charlie marveled at the beautiful, imposing structure that was the Fey King's Palace. It was all white stone and gold roofs. There was a beautiful fountain at the courtyard that met them as they arrived at the top. Her bloodsworn quintet and Ellysetta's were already there, and they led her through opulent halls, mosaic tiled walls, fountains upon fountains of _faerilas_. Then they reached a huge courtyard.

It was called the Tairen Courtyard, and the tairen who visited usually made their way there before greeting the Eye of Truth. The walls were lined with mosaic tiles detailing tairen on hunts in lush golden plains and forests—they shimmered with magic, reminding her of those hologram cards she had seen a lot as a child. With the movement of the head, the magic came to life, making tairen move across the walls.

While Gaelen was talking with the two sets of quintets, Charlie was having fun walking along the walls, careful not to touch anything, of course. Before long, she was laughing and jogging alongside the wall with the beautiful tairen, gathering her skirts as she propelled herself forward. If her niece and nephew were here, they'd definitely be running alongside her.

She had been so engrossed in watching the tairen leap and fly alongside her that she had stepped on one of the stones that framed the courtyard wrong, falling in front of the newly arrived Marissya and Dax—along with five other mate pairs.

These, she guessed, were the Massan.

Almost instantly, Gaelen was beside her, pulling her up. « _Are you alright, shei'tani?_ »

As dignified as she could, she stood, straightening her back, jutting out her chin and chest. She clenched her jaw as she placed some weight on her leg, feeling a slight pain shoot up from her ankle. It wasn't bad, she could still most likely walk. There would most likely be swelling—not as bad, maybe just a small one. This pain was familiar, since she had practiced martial arts, this was more than tolerable.

Ellie and Rain were there before she could even say a word, and Rain was introducing Ellysetta to the Massan, and Charlie and Gaelen made their way behind Ellie and Rain, with Charlie clenching her teeth at the pain that shot up her leg.

"You didn't answer me, _shei'tani_." Gaelen gently touched her hair, fixing her hair with short strokes.

"Hmm?" Charlie looked up at him, having already forgotten the question.

Gaelen smiled slightly. "Are you alright?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, doing it several times—the pain was bearable. Smiling up at Gaelen, she answered. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Charlotte- _falla_ ," Rain called, turning towards the pair. "I'd like to introduce you to the Lords of the Massan, the ruling council of the Fading Lands, and their truemates."

Charlie didn't let her face betray the sudden jolt of anxiety that presented itself in her. Instead, she relaxed her face to attain her resting bitch face and she approached, hand in hand with Gaelen.

Gaelen, however, pulled away.

« _Go, shei'tani. I'll stay behind._ » Gaelen stepped back.

Her brows furrowed at that, anger bubbling up inside her. She clenched her jaw and kept walking. « _How am I supposed to defend you when you don't even want to defend yourself?_ »

The introduction came fast, although she did note who seemed genuinely welcoming and those who greeted with stiff smiles. Most of them eyed her with a certain suspicion, most likely because they couldn't sense anything at all from her with their empathic abilities. The Water and Air masters were definitely most welcoming—the Air master's truemate, Jisera, had a brother who Charlie had apparently healed. Nalia, the truemate of the Water master, was so bubbly and Charlie could see herself getting along quite well with Nalia.

What alarmed her were Tenn v'En Elian and his truemate, Venarra. She didn't like them already, especially because when she looked at Venarra, she felt an odd nudge on her mind, something pushing against what she now knew as her shield. She smiled inwardly when a look of confusion passed her face. The other two pairs of truemates were neutral, and Charlotte didn't necessarily sense any hostility, but it's not as if they were warm either.

After the introduction to the Massan, and a few brief words, Charlie went back to Gaelen's side. Holding his hand, though she didn't look at him. She was still angry, but those were words she'd rather exchange in private—or wherever the Massan were definitely not.

The Massan turned to Ellysetta's quintet, then to Charlie's own, greeting them. Finally, they turned to Gaelen and Charlie.

At the sight of the suspicion in their eyes—anger and hate were clear in some of them—Charlie clenched her jaw and her fists, crushing Gaelen's hand in an iron grip. The _shei'dalin_ s then shone with power, and anger bubbled up in Charlie. Before Charlie was able to do anything, and she was about to, magic threads coming to spring at her fingertips, Marissya stepped between them.

"You need not Truthspeak Gaelen. I did so the day the Feyreisa restored his soul, and the Mists let him pass without challenge."

Charlie had never been Truthspoken, but she'd been told how horrible it could be if it was against the person's will. If any of these people, whether she liked them or not, were to Truthspeak Gaelen, someone was going to end up injured or worse.

Rain stepped forward, palms lifted up. "Marissya is right. There will be no Truthspeaking here tonight. Ellysetta Feyreisa has come to Dharsa. Marissya _Shei'dalin_ bears Tairen Soul young. The _rasa_ are healed and home. Amarynth and Bravanth bloom once more." His eyes narrowed for a brief moment. "If there must be Challenge, let it come tomorrow. Tonight is a night for joy."

There was a brief, tense silence before Tenn bowed his head. "Of course, Feyreisen." He held out his wrist to his _shei'tani_.

Charlie released her grip on Gaelen's hand, breathing a sigh of relief through her nose. With the tension leaving her also came the opening once more of their mate bond.

Rain and Ellysetta lead the way, with the Massan just behind them, and when the quintets made a move to follow, Charlie told them to go ahead.

When they were finally alone in the tairen courtyard, Gaelen turned to her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Charlie said. "I didn't mean to." She turned and limped towards the fountain, wanting to sit on the edge.

Immediately, she wasn't even surprised, Gaelen was carrying her to the fountain, setting her down.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He said, sounding very displeased as he knelt.

She lifted her skirt up slightly, just enough so that he could remove the boot. "Because I really was fine, Gaelen. You'd be surprised how often I get a sprained ankle."

He lifted her foot to inspect the ankle and she saw that, as she had suspected, there was a slight swell. His lips pursed into a thin line.

"Did Marissya not teach you how to heal this?" Gaelen asked. His hand was hovering over her foot as he wove Spirit to mask the pain.

Immediately, she smiled as she was able to move her foot without pain.

"Not yet," Charlie answered as he gently placed her boot back on. "It'll heal soon anyway." She stood and pulled him up. "Let's go, I'm really hungry for some reason."

The next couple of hours was pretty fun and consisted of a whole lot of eating and dancing, and Charlie was even cajoled into singing at least three songs. There was also a really, really long line of people who were greeting Charlie for the restoration of souls.

When the story of Ellie's drunken dinner, someone—Gaelen—had produced several crates of pinalle and keflee, and it went around those gathered. Needless to say, Ellie didn't drink any.

Charlie, of course, drank.

Which started a whole other issue.

* * *

"Come on, _shei'tani_ , you've had too much to drink," Gaelen said as he frowned at his _shei'tani_ beside him.

Charlotte's face was flushed red and she looked up at him, beaming. She pointed a finger at him, touching his nose.

"You," she giggled, "look like my _shei'tan_ , Gaelen."

Those in the table they sat in gave a hearty laugh at her words.

Gaelen grinned. This was definitely not what he was expecting of a drunk Charlotte. When he had produced the pinalle, he was interested in seeing what kind of things she'd become when drunk, so every time Rain had toasted to the fertility (much to mortification of Ellysetta) of the Fey, he'd encouraged her to drink.

"Oh, really?" Keegan smirked. "What do you think of him?"

Charlotte had a thoughtful expression on her face as Gaelen glared at Keegan. "Well, he's _hot_ —hot as _fuck_." She lifted her hands and placed it on the table top with a soft slam. "Hands down best looking man I have ever seen." She pointed at Gaelen. "You'd come in second, because you look _exactly_ like him." Then she pointed to Keegan and made a face. "You'd probably be third—tied with Jensen Ackles, because that man calls to me in a fundamental level."

Gaelen growled low and turned to Keegan, pinning him with a murderous glare as the Fey laughed along with the other warriors in the table, which included Ellysetta's and Charlotte's quintet.

"See!" She pointed at Gaelen while looking at the rest of the warriors in the table. "He even does the growling thing. With the eyes, and…" She laughed, throwing her head back, then she looked at Gaelen. "Gaelen would like you."

Gaelen raised an eyebrow at her.

"Or maybe not. You're too much like Gaelen. He'd be annoyed with you in a few moments."

"Even you would not like yourself, brother." Bel laughed, drinking.

Gaelen rolled his eyes at the warriors, throwing the ones who were laughing hysterically really hard pieces of bread. When he saw that his _shei'tani_ had her eyes closed and was leaning on her elbow, he decided to call it a night.

He stood and sighed. "Come, Charlotte."

He made a move to help her up and carry her, but she ended up pushing him away, brows furrowed. "Whoa, buddy! Who do you think you're touching? You're not Gaelen, I'm not going with you!"

"Gods help me," Gaelen muttered as he furrowed his brows.

"Do you know where Gaelen is?" She asked innocently, her wide hazel eyes looking up at him.

"I'm Gaelen, Charlotte."

"No, you're not." Charlotte shook her head weakly.

"Having trouble, vel Serranis?" Rain smirked from the head table. He was slightly drunk as well, with all the toasts that he was giving out.

Beside him Ellysetta grinned. "Serves you right, Gaelen!"

"He's not Gaelen!" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Then where's Gaelen, Charlotte?" Gaelen said, exasperated.

"Not here," she slurred. She rolled her eyes. "Obviously. You've got to be smarter than that if you want to be Gaelen."

There was a round of laughter at that, especially from Dax.

Gaelen sighed and picked her up as she leaned forward, the bobbing of her head signaled to him that she really needed to sleep.

As soon as her forehead rested on his neck, a surge of power left Gaelen, and he was suddenly enveloped in what seemed to be a vision.

"It's fine. It's cool. Get it out of your system, Charlie." The voice was feminine, soothing and soft. "You drank too much again, Charlie."

« _Do you see this, vel Jelani?_ » He said, sending out a message to Bel.

« _Aiyah._ »

« _Are you all able to see this?_ » He sent out to the Common Path throughout the room.

There was a resounding positive response from all around.

She was weaving another memory. Gaelen, and everyone in the room, were taken into it. In his arms, he could still feel her—but faintly.

Now, he was reliving her memory. It was, once again, as if he were seeing through her eyes and hearing her thoughts.

She was bent over something white, a toilet, vomiting as someone held her hair and rubbed her back. Gaelen could feel the vile feeling that went up her throat in his own as she regurgitated the contents of her stomach once again.

" _Fuck_ , I'm never drinking again." Charlotte wiped her mouth and looked at the girl beside her, a dark haired, tan skinned woman. "Thanks, Rosy."

"No, problem, _dude_." The woman, Rosy, replied. "I'm gonna go get you some _Red Bull_ and water. Go gargle, you smell like _shit_."

Rosy helped her up and she walked over to a sink of sorts. She opened the faucet and looked up into the mirror in front of her. Rosy opened the door, and there was loud beats that made its way through the open door, which had been muffled once more when the door was closed.

Through the mirror, Gaelen saw that Charlotte was now a little older than when Greta had died, about sixteen or seventeen. Her hair was a mess, falling down her shoulders and over her chest. Something red was smeared over her lips and it was now on her cheeks as well. Her eyelids were dark with powder. There was a knock on the door, but she ignored it.

She brought her mouth to the faucet, taking in water. Then she stood to gargle it, tilting her head back. She repeated it several times and when someone knocked at the door, some particular rhythm that Charlotte acknowledged, she opened the door.

Rosy handed her a cylindrical metal container, which was painted blue and silver. While Charlotte drank it, Rosy was wiping at Charlotte's mouth, cheeks and eyes.

"There, you look sorta okay," Rosy smiled. "We should get you home." She pushed at the drink in Charlotte's hand. "Drink up, we need you sober for when you get back."

When Charlotte finished the drink, Rosy took the container and crushed it with her hand. Then she handed a bottle made of a clear material to Charlotte before throwing the blue and silver container into a garbage bin next to the toilet. Charlotte drank the water in one go, then she was handed another, and she marveled at the soothing feeling it brought to her throat.

As she drank the water, she looked to the side, on the wall adjacent to the door, where there was a full body mirror. Gaelen could see that she was wearing a skirt that exposed her legs until mid-thigh, and a very, very short tunic that exposed her stomach and arms, the neckline was relatively low as well. Her footwear were sandals, possibly the only thing that made sense to Gaelen. It wasn't any different from what Rosy was wearing at all.

Gaelen was now torn between waking her up and continuing to watch the weave unfold.

Charlotte sighed in satisfaction as she finished the second bottle throwing it into the bin. "Where's Kia?"

At Rosy's expression, Charlotte frowned. _Something's wrong_ , she thought.

"What happened?" Charlotte said, her voice low.

"You shouldn't see her right now, Charlie," Rosy said after some hesitation.

Anger bubbled up in Charlotte, and a protective instinct flared. "That son of a bitch," she growled as she yanked the door open.

Her eyes were searching as she went down the stairs, bypassing the people—all oddly dressed to Gaelen, and to the Fey that were witnessing the weave, the girls were scantily clad and some males as well—who were dancing and kissing by the walls.

"Where is she?" She snarled, anger seeping into her voice as she looked at Rosy.

"On the porch," Rosy said, her eyes worried. When Charlotte turned around again towards the door, Rosy was right behind her. "Charlie, you need to calm down before you do something stupid."

Charlotte ignored her and opened the door that led to outside the house.

"Kia!" Charlotte shouted, looking side to side, her gaze focusing on the figured that sat at the corner. She walked to the girl, kneeling beside her. "Kia, look at me."

The girl looked at Charlotte. Her dark hair covered half her face, and the shadows covered the other half. Charlotte moved her hair to behind her ear, as gently as she could once she saw Kia flinch. Kia's fair skin contrasted with the black and purple bruise that was on her jaw.

Charlotte tightened her jaw, and she clenched her fists as she stood up. "That bastard."

"Charlie, wait!" Kia pleaded as she reached for Charlotte's hand before she entered the door.

Charlotte pulled her hand back, glaring at Kia. "He fucking hit you again, Kia! Your good-for- nothing _boyfriend_ _hit you!_ You expect me to let that piece of _shit_ go?! You're out of your _fucking_ mind!"

She made her way through the crowd, pushing through the drunken bodies that were swaying with the beat that permeated through the house. Kia and Rosy followed her, with Kia shouting for Charlotte to wait—that it was her fault, and he was just having a bad day. Gaelen could feel the repetitiveness and he knew that Charlotte had heard that so many times before.

He felt Charlotte's rage—hot and fluid, her heart was beating fast and he could feel the anticipation she felt, the excitement at the prospect of a fight.

Finally, she set her eyes on a young man that was laughing with his friends, drinking from the red cup in his hand. Charlotte walked up to him, and he saw her coming, frowning.

"Toby, you _asshole_ ," she said right before punching him, satisfied at the crunch she felt under her fist as he fell to the ground. She shook her hand, which was painful from the impact.

"You _bitch_!" He shouted as he tackled her to the ground, and she felt the back of her head hit the soft ground.

He straddled her and raised his hand to punch her, but she got to him first. She quickly arched her back up, pushing her hips off the ground as she flipped them over. Charlotte, with a precision and accuracy that Gaelen was suddenly proud of, pinned his arms on either side of him with her legs, pressing her knee on his chest. She raised her fist to punch him again, and as soon as her fist had connected to his jaw, blood dripping from his nose, she was off of him. He was able to kick her stomach, though, making her clutch at it.

Rosy was beside her, helping her up. Anger clouded her senses as she lunged for Toby once again, screaming. "I'll _fucking_ kill you!"

She swung her arm to scratch at his face. She made contact with his neck, but Rosy and several people were pulling her away. Kia was with Toby, who pushed her away, making Charlotte step forward, she marveled at the violence—Gaelen could feel the satisfaction in her.

"I swear to God, Toby, if you _fucking_ hit her again, I'll _fucking_ kill you," she spat out the words, her stomach clenching at the pain.

"Just like how you got your sister killed?" He taunted, hateful as he glared at her, wincing at the pain that came from his broken nose.

Charlotte's fury went back tenfold, the mention of Greta making her senseless—she didn't hear Rosy, she kicked back everybody as she lunged for Toby once again. She screamed, and Gaelen could feel the scratches it made to her throat. "You're a piece of _shit_ , Toby! _Fuck_ you!" She didn't get a hold on Toby, however, as Rosy got in front of her.

"Hey! Charlie!" Rosy shouted. "Calm the _fuck_ down!"

The onlookers had grown, and Charlotte was breathing heavily, fighting the urge to attack Toby right then and there. She took several deep breaths to calm significantly—just enough so that the arms that were holding her back released her, well, more like she had slapped them away. She was still agitated, however, and she turned fast.

"You better watch your back, _bitch_!"

"You watch yours, _asshole_!"

Charlotte glared at those who had the gall to look at her as she left the house, Rosy in tow.

The memory shifted. Charlotte was now standing at the front of a door. It was still the same night, if the feeling of agitation and the clothing were any indication. There was a feeling of dread that settled in Charlotte's stomach, and Gaelen didn't know what to expect.

Charlotte took a key out from her pocket and placed it on the keyhole, turning it. She was met with the stench of alcohol and the lamp next to the sofa was open, revealing a figure with long blonde hair sprawled on the sofa. One arm was splayed on her stomach, and the other was dangling off the sofa. The woman was wearing a nightgown. Gaelen felt sadness surge in Charlotte as she approached the woman, there was also guilt—such overwhelming guilt. There was a bottle of what must have been alcohol and a glass beside it on the table in front.

Charlotte knelt in front of the woman. "Mom, wake up." She gently shook the woman's—her mother's—shoulders. "You shouldn't sleep here, it's bad for your back."

The woman came to, revealing grey eyes. She looked at Charlotte, squinting, then she was crying. "Greta? Greta, honey, is that you?" Her breath still stank of alcohol as she sobbed and hugged Charlotte tight.

Gaelen felt Charlotte's tears prick her eyes. "No, Mom. It's me. it's Charlie."

After a moment, her mother pushed her away as if she was burned. "You!" She had a look of disgust, and Gaelen's chest tightened—and so did Charlotte's. "It was supposed to be you! You should have died that night!" She seized Charlotte's shoulders, shaking her. "Not my precious Greta. Not my baby." She was a sobbing mess once again as she placed her head on Charlotte's shoulder.

Charlotte hugged her back, holding her tight.

"No! No, don't you touch me, you monster!" Her mother struggled weakly as Charlotte pulled her up, then expertly picked her up with minimum struggle. She was sobbing as Charlotte carried her to her room, laying her down on her bed. "My baby Greta, why did you have to die?"

"Go to sleep, Mom." Charlotte said as she pulled the covers over her mother, pushing her hair away from her face. "It'll be better tomorrow. I promise."

"Get out," her mother sobbed. "Get out. I don't ever want to see you again."

Charlotte sighed as she took a glass from the bathroom, filling it with water from the faucet—it wasn't the first time her mother was this way. Gaelen could feel the guilt weigh heavily on her as she placed the glass on the bedside table, then she took out a container filled with what looked like stones. She took two out and placed it on top of the table next to the glass.

"Just take these two in the morning, and I'll fix you some breakfast for when you wake up," Charlotte said, speaking to her sobbing mother.

"Get out!" Her mother turned, glaring at her.

 _It's my fault anyway, so it's okay._

"I _fucking_ hate you!" She spat out. "Get out!"

Charlie didn't move for a moment, then her mother grabbed the glass, splashing the contents on her.

"Mom—." Charlotte said, her throat tight as she backed away to the door.

"Don't call me that!" She was hysterical now. "Don't ever call me that! You should have died! I hate you! Get out!"

Charlie sighed, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Get out!"

The sound of glass breaking behind Charlotte made her flinch. And yet the guilt was still very, very present.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow her mother would be better. But she was so _tired_ of it. She was just so exhausted of having to go through the motions of everyday life. Life without Greta—life where Greta's death was her fault.

Gaelen could clearly hear her thoughts in the weave—and it scared him.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte said, looking down to let her hair cover her face as tears went down her face.

"'Sorry' doesn't bring Greta back," she snapped, sobbing again. "It should've been you! Not Greta! Not her. Not my baby girl."

 _Maybe I should just die._

She was walking again—out the doors and up lots and lots of stairs, and soon, she was on the roof. There was a purposiveness there, a resolve that Gaelen recognized—it was quite similar to his resolve to just walking into the Faering Mists and let it do with him what it must.

Wretchedness and exhaustion weighed on her soul, making her body feel heavy as she stepped onto the ledge, looking down at the streets below. Gaelen wanted to scream in horror as he realized what she was doing.

 _This is it. This'll be the end._

 _Mom'll be happy._

 _I'll be with Greta again._

Multiple thoughts crossed her mind as the wind blew at her face, cooling her tear-stained cheeks.

 _Jump, you coward. Jump!_

 _Get it over with._

 _Jump, you fucking weakling!_

 _Just move a little more._

 _Cease the pain, Charlie, just make it stop. This is it. This will be the end._

As she was about to tilt over, one clear thought rang out, as if bringing her out of the haze she was in. There were said in the voice of a sister that she had desperately wanted to see.

 _Life always gets better, Charlie._

She staggered off the ledge with a gasp, getting on her knees as she held onto the edge of the ledge, sobbing as she clutched at her chest. She shivered at the cold wind, moving herself into the corner as she collapsed into herself.

Charlotte recited the _Invictus_ poem, clutching at it as if it was her salvation. She chanted it like a prayer, out loud and in between sobs as she rocked herself back and forth. She said it several times—as reprove for what she had been about to do, as gratitude for saving her.

At that moment, Gaelen understood just how much the poem meant to her—how it literally kept her alive.

"Why did it have to be you?" She sobbed, looking up at the sky. "How could you leave me like this?"

She clutched her chest, which was tight. She took in sharp intakes, but still it felt like it wasn't enough. She was now laying on the ground clutching at the ground weakly.

"Oh, God. God, if you're out there, if you exist, please. _Please_. _Please._ "

Gaelen didn't know exactly what she was pleading for, but the sound of her hoarse voice and the desperation in her tone broke his heart.

He was definitely not going to let her go back to this world—after all the pain he's seen her go through, if it was within his power, he'd never let her go back.

All of a sudden, the weave dissipated and he was standing once again in the castle of Dharsa, with his truemate looking up at him, tears on her cheeks.

"You're back." Her face was still very red as she snuggled closer to him. "I was having an _awful_ dream."

He kissed her forehead, forcing his emotions to remain in check. "Sleep, _shei'tani_. I'll wake you tomorrow."

"You're troubled, Gaelen." Charlotte mumbled as she settled in his arms. "Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Gaelen frowned. "When you wake up, Charlotte. You drank too much."

"I swear, I'm sober enough to listen." She slurred, making Gaelen chuckle.

"When you wake, _shei'tani._ I promise."

"Okay."

Gaelen didn't fully notice the silence until Charlotte was asleep once more. He wove a five-fold weave around her so there wouldn't be any more Spirit weaves.

"Gaelen."

Gaelen turned to his sister, who sat at the head table. She had tears in her eyes and it streamed down her cheeks.

"She…"

"Not with me, Marissya. It's not something for me to share, _kem'jita._ " He turned to the Fey present, who were all looking at Charlotte in pity. "I ask that all of you not say anything about it to her, unless she mentions it first."

The _lu'tan_ , the _rasa_ and some other warriors already knew about what happened the night of Greta's death so they understood the context of the memory better. But it was _her_ memory. It was private, and he wished these people didn't see it.

But then again it was his fault for getting her so drunk.

When she had been tucked into bed beside him, Gaelen hugged her close to his side. He couldn't be more thankful at the fact that she was there—how could she ever have considered taking her own life?

Being hated by her own mother for something she did not do. Where was her father? Her brothers? They were the people who were supposed to protect and defend her.

If she'd been born here… Gods, if she'd been born here she would have been celebrated and treasured. Greta wouldn't have died, and they would've met sooner. He'd have never followed the Dark Path—the Mage Wars wouldn't have been started. Most of all, she wouldn't have had to suffer all the things she did.

All Fey children grew with love, and girls were especially treasured.

Kissing her forehead gently, he stood up to go for a walk.

* * *

Charlie frowned as she began to wake. She had a massive headache and a really horrible memory of last night.

She snuggled into the soft pillows once more, bringing her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to go back to sleep. No longer being able to attain the blissful sleep she wanted, she opened her eyes.

Charlie was then presented with the very awesome sight that was Gaelen's bare back, which was ropes of perfectly sculpted muscle. He was wearing trousers that hung low on his hips as he stood on the entrance to the balcony.

"Gaelen," she called out, the sound turning into a groan.

He turned to face her, still leaning on the frame of the entrance. Gaelen smiled amusingly.

"So you recognize me now?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about, _shei'tan_?"

"Don't you remember last night?"

She closed her eyes, trying to recall the night before. There was pinalle. And Rain was doing a lot of toasts on fertility. Gaelen encouraging her to drink, making sure her goblet remained full. Then at one point, things turned hazy and her body felt heavy… then…

Her eyes snapped open. "Oh, God."

In about three strides he was beside her, leaning over her with hands on either side of her head. "Now, who and where is this Jensen Ackles so that I may go and kill him?"

Charlie rolled her eyes at him, but that sent her headache into overdrive for a second, so she just closed her eyes. "Don't be dramatic."

When she opened her eyes again, there was an odd look on Gaelen face. He looked disturbed and uncomfortable. She brought her hand to his cheek, gently caressing his face. Tumultuous emotions jumped out at her, and not the good kind, either. It was the same face that he made that night, when she had had a flashback.

She frowned. "What did I do?"

Gaelen clenched his jaw and sat on the bed beside her. He took her hand that was on his cheek and kissed the inside. "You wove Spirit once more, _shei'tani_."

She looked down, turning away from him, pulling her hand away as she did so. "What did I weave this time?"

There was a moment of hesitation before he spoke. "You were heavily inebriated—vomiting. Then you got into a fight."

Charlie gave out a humorless laugh. "I got into a lot of fights while drunk, Gaelen. You've got to be more specific."

"You were standing on a ledge, about to jump."

Well, Goddammit.

Charlie swallowed, wide eyed as she turned to him quickly. "No…" she managed to whisper through a tightening throat. She buried her face into her hands, shutting her eyes tight.

That night was… it was a very low point in her life after Greta's death. But she's always regretted even considering it, and she couldn't believe that people saw that.

She felt the bed dip and arms encircling her waist. Gaelen's nose touched her neck before his lips gently kissed her skin. After a moment, she placed her hands on top of his arms.

They lay silently like that for a while.

Then, because Charlie couldn't take the poignant silence, she spoke.

"It was after Greta died," she said in an almost whisper. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and sighed. "About a year after, my parents got divorced and everyone moved out of the house. Travis and Steven had their own lives already, and Mom was left by herself."

It was less painful to talk about it now—it had been the most painful period of her life, but looking back at it, it was now something that had really, really defined her. There was still pain, and a familiar clog in her throat when she spoke of it, but it was somehow… less.

She closed her eyes as her mind went back to those pain filled couple of years. "Mom dealt with the grief very differently from Dad. She started to drink a lot. I was very angry those couple of years after Greta's death. I was so angry and I was always looking for fights. I'd be getting drunk, getting into fights and coming home to a mother who was always drunk, too. At first it was fine—she never said anything outright. But then she started to get really angry at me." Her lips started to quiver, and she took a moment to steady her voice. "When she was drunk she'd… she'd blame me for Greta's death. She'd uhm… she'd… she'd tell me…"

Gaelen didn't say anything, but he hugged her tighter. Charlie couldn't speak anymore, emotion clogging her senses as she curled more into herself, tears streaming down her face.

"I would give anything for you to not have gone through any of it," Gaelen said gently into her neck.

Charlie smiled despite the tears. "I know. I know you would."

They lay like that for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other's presence.

Until roars startled the both of them, one closer than the others, making them sit up, looking out towards the balcony.

Gaelen sighed, mumbling as he stood up, "Looks like the tairen are up."

Charlie headed out the balcony door, looking over at the other towers of the castle, where she saw Steli standing on top of one, and Torasul on another. She eventually caught a glimpse of Farheeta's tail at the edge of her vision, making her look up at the roof of the tower that she was currently on.

« _It's time to greet Shei'Kess, Charlotte-kitling,_ » Fahreeta purred as she brought her head closer to Charlotte's.

Charlotte nodded. _Yes, yes it is._


End file.
